The Price of Freedom
by Pamplemoose
Summary: When Roronoa Zoro escapes the shackles of slavery, he befriends the unique Luffy. His journey through the upper class world of his friend leads to a whole new adventure, and Zoro will have to fight for not only his freedom but his friend. M to be safe
1. Prologue

__

Hi! I'm Pamplemoose, this is the first thing I have EVER written, so I hope you enjoy it! After reading so many amazing OP stories I came up with a few ideas of my own, so here one is.

_Please review and tell me how my writing is, I'd love to know what people think. More chapters will be added soon, as soon as I write them!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did I'd be a very happy person_

* * *

**The Price of Freedom**

**a One Piece Fanfic by Pamplemoose**

Prologue – The Wonder of Grand Line

The countries of Grand Line were known to be some of the nicest in the world. Within these countries, Rouge was one of the greatest.

Home to most of the world's greatest people, Rouge is the wealthiest and most powerful nation in not only Grand Line, but the World. Its capital, Rouge Town, is a vibrant, colourful city. Residents are proud of their home, where there are the best schools, hospitals and most expensive luxuries. Even the poorest people in Rouge Town are fortunate to have a very comfortable way of life. The richest can have anything they want, though the most fashionable thing to own is slaves. A man with many slaves was considered a very wealthy man indeed. Rouge Town is the political hub of Rouge, helping forge its alliances with other grand line major countries, Alabasta and Drum. Alabasta is a grand country, intelligently ruled by their beloved king, and is the location of some major businesses of the world. Drum is known for being the home of the most major scientific discoveries of recent years, thanks to its scientist Dr Vegapunk.

A genius, Vegapunk had created some of the greatest developments to science, from protection for boats, hastening all major trade routes, to the den den mushi, the world's greatest form of communication. Every great scientist has a downside however, and Vegapunk's research was put in jeopardy with the great devil fruit disaster. Twenty five years ago, Vegapunk was developing a dangerous chemical, nicknamed the "devil fruit" that could induce super intelligence and strength to humans. Slaves tested were left with some unusual side effects that gave them super abilities. The chemical was deemed unsafe, and was dumped in Drum. Some slaves suffered painful deaths due to their powers, though others were freed and left to live in Drum, and lived peaceful lives. Yet the next generation of the former slaves were born with interesting mutations, giving them powers like their parents. These "mutants" can be found dotted over grand line, and are often feared and hated. But, Grand Line wasn't the greatest continent in the world for nothing, and the mutants can be found living in relative peace, often using their powers to their advantage. Grand Line was a great place indeed.

The same could not be said for the other areas of the world. The continent of Blue suffered at grand lines success, and its countries have all fallen to be undesirable places to live. North Blue is currently facing civil war, its residents rising up against the current leaders, who refuse to let the country join the continent of Grand Line. So they fight for their freedom, and the chance for a better life. East blue has become the crime capital of the world, a country run by crooks and thieves. People who can survive in East Blue are not thought to be trusted, and any crime ring in the rest of the world can be traced back there. Most of the slaves in Grand Line were traced back to the crime rings of East Blue. West Blue used to be a pleasant, well off country, but famine has destroyed its main crops, leaving the country poverty stricken. They work hard to regain their former glory, but locals leave in droves to earn more money in the wealthier countries. South Blue is a no go area. The smallest country in the continent of Blue, South Blue is a mostly desolate country, made of small tribes. No major society is developed, and tribes fight for land and status. People there are thought to be primal, ferocious and impossibly strong, spending every day of their life prepared for hunting or battle. As soon as a foreigner enters South Blue, he is considered dead. A man from South Blue in grand line is a rarity, so are revered as people, and can be highly valued as slaves.

Such a valuable man, is Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

_So there you have it! A little prolouge to my story. I thought I'd start with my AU fic, then I can have a little bit more liberty with the way I interperet the characters.  
_

_Yea, I like so many others, love Zoro, so he's gonna be the main character of my story. I hope I painted an interesting picture of the One Piece world I would like. Its pretty corrupted, life's only perfect if you're rich! But, that can be said for us i the normal world too!  
_

_Thanks for reading - Pamplemoose_


	2. Days of Greetings and Plans

_So once I wrote the Prolouge this came pouring out of me - I never meant it to be so long! So here's chapter 1 for you too!  
_

_Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Days of Greetings and Plans

At this exact moment, Clahador Kuro was a happy man. The weather was good, his "business" connections in East Blue were providing a healthy income for him, and he was about to be rid of the most annoying thing he owned for a ridiculously high price.

Kuro was quickly becoming wealthy enough to buy himself into good society, as he had always dreamed. One thing that had aided his rise in popularity was the large collection of slaves on his plantation, in particular one boy from South Blue. Little did the rest of the world know that the boy was bane of Kuro's life. So when the good and honourable businessman Sir Crocodile mentioned interest in purchasing the boy, Kuro jumped at the chance to be rid of him.

"Disobedient bastard, just wait until Crocodile gets his hook in you" Kuro chuckled to himself as he strode out the front of his house to greet the important guest who is willing to buy that bastard from the South.

With his greased back hair and even greasier smile, Crocodile climbed out his cart and shook Kuro's hand warmly.

"Kuro, I hope you're well?" Crocodile's grip slightly crushed Kuro's as he proved his superiority.

"Splendid thank you Sir, nice to meet such an honourable man as yourself." Crocodile smirked, unimpressed.

"Please Clahador, I don't have all day. Can we just get this started?"

Kuro didn't falter "of course, if you'd just like to follow me I'll show you to the yard, the available slaves are ready for your inspection". The pair moved out to the yard, Kuro's slaves cowering as Crocodile walked past. It was well known throughout all slave communities that the "honourable" Crocodile was a vicious man, and many slaves met their end at his abuse. The slaves watched sadly as they saw the men go to take some of their friends away.

The yard was a large dusty area, surrounded by dilapidated shacks the slaves inhabited. Inside it, 50 slaves were lined up, the chains around their throats binding them together. Groups of others were talking quietly to the ones bound, friends and family preparing in case their loved one is purchased. Murmurs and quiet sobs permeated the tense air as nakama shared kind words to all the items for sale. All, that is, except for the three men at the end of the chain. Two men stood next to each other, quietly discussing their pending sales and concerning over their fate. One wore a tattered pair of trousers and matching jacket, and had a tattoo on his cheek, while the other wore a long coat and a dirty pair of shorts. Next to them, a man stood quietly, eyes closed, ignored by all. In addition to the chain around his neck, his hands were cuffed in front of him and feet were loosely bound. His threatening aura kept all away as he dreamt. Though all knew to ignore him as Roronoa Zoro was known as the demon from South Blue.

"Aniki, oi aniki you awake?" The man closest to him, Johnny, stopped talking to his friend and turned to Zoro. The green haired man opened an eye and peered over at the nervous man. "Yea, what do you want Johnny?"

"That Crocodile is here, you should get ready to meet him" The tattooed man, Yosaku leant forward and addressed the apparent demon. Zoro simply snorted in disinterest.

"Che, like I care about him, just another person to get on my nerves."

"At least Kuro won't pick on you anymore Aniki" Yosaku pointed out. Johnny butted in nervously.

"Perhaps, but Crocodile is an evil man! And Zoro Aniki is known for being a fierce man from South Blue; I bet that Crocodile will have some bad things pla…YOWCH!" Johnny's worried rant was cut short and Yosaku stamped on his foot, silencing his friend as he nodded over at Zoro. Yoasku clearly didn't want his aniki scared. But Zoro didn't look bothered in the slightest; in fact he looked asleep again.

"Zoro aniki isn't scared Yosaku buddy, he's the demon! Crocodile can't faze him." Johnny whispered to his friend, clearly proud that their companion was so strong.

Zoro meanwhile, was busy trying to ignore his two admirers. While everyone else avoided him, it seemed Johnny and Yosaku weren't bothered with him at all. He'd known them for as long as he could remember, since he first arrived at this godforsaken place. He smiled inwardly as he remembered the day he arrived at the plantation and met them, and met _her_.

_It was raining as a young green haired boy sat in the corner of the crammed cart, scowling at everyone who looked at him. The tiny cart was jam packed with people, some looking angry, most looking annoyed. He could hear the three men up front talking, and after a while, he realised they were talking about __**him**__._

"_That skin colour, you can only find it in the South" The man guiding the horses told his two friends. The dark haired man next to him turned, and exclaimed._

"_Yea, it's a miracle we got away with him. The green hair, that's a trait of the Roronoa clan. Apparently he's one of the younger sons of them. When they saw us grab him they chased for miles."_

"_But where'd you find him?" The third uttered_

"_He was hunting by himself, looks too young for it if you ask me. Without anyone else around he couldn't defend against 6 of us, no matter how powerful his clan is, he's just a kid". The dark haired man recounted the chase as young Zoro did in his head. The tribe said he was too young, damn it they were right! Now what's gonna happen, he just woke up in this stupid place with a pounding headache! He frowned and rubbed his head, while those sitting near him shuffled away, murmuring_

"_Hear that, from the __**south**__"_

"_He must be dangerous"_

"_Just leave him alone"  
_

_Zoro curled up on himself, glaring at those talking about him. Che, if they wanted to ignore him, they he didn't need them either. The cart bumped and a girl knocked into him. He stared at her incredulously as she smiled at him.  
_

"_Sorry! Hey, I like your hair." He frowned at her, unused to kind words from anyone outside his family. Silence loomed for a while before she tried again "You're new to all this, ne? My name's Kunia, I'll look after you" Zoro kept staring at the girl, short lavender hair and simple clothes. "I've been like this for a few years now, you get used to it." Zoro looked confused, and uttered the first thing he'd said since bidding farewell to his family to hunt._

"_Get used to what?"  
_

_The rest of the journey Kunia explained to young Zoro that he had been kidnapped, and was being moved to a plantation. She was surprised he knew nothing of these words, but had heard the others muttering about the one from the South, so took the time to explain everything to the poor boy. She sympathised with him, having been through similar things herself when she was kidnapped from the East a few years ago. At least she was aware of what to expect._

"_**Slavery**__" the boy was distressed "people don't belong to anyone"_

"_Maybe not where you come from kid, but this is Grand Line"_

_Zoro pouted "I don't take orders from nobody" Kunia stared, and then laughed, drawing attention from the others in the cart. Zoro looked up to her in surprise of her outburst._

"_Maybe not yet kid, but you will soon enough."  
_

_The cart slowed to a halt as the rain stopped, and the doors were thrown open. The three men quickly ushered them out, and the collection stood in the middle of the yard. Other slaves stood on the periphery, secretly watching the newcomers, and a man in a suit with glasses and weird striped shoes stood in the middle, an irritating grin on his face. Zoro didn't like him one bit._

"_Welcome to my plantation. My name is Clahador Kuro, and from now on I am your new owner." Most of the newcomers watched the man in interest, or intimidation, though Zoro growled in anger. Kuro turned to him and smirked "ah, so this is the one I was told about?" He approached the green haired boy. The dark haired guard stood behind Zoro, and answered as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yes sir, this is the boy we…acquired, from South Blue" Zoro glared daggers at the man standing in front of him, and ignored the whispers that surrounding slaves were uttering about the dangerous South Blue  
_

"_What's your name boy?" Kuro addressed him, looking down and grinning. Zoro didn't answer however-only growled in response. Bad move he soon realised, as all it earned him was a blinding pain in his already sore head. Silence fell across the yard as he feel forward on his knees, and turned to see the man behind him brandish a bat. Zoro turned back around and stared at the floor, holding his sore head as he spat out the words like venom._

"_Roronoa Zoro" Kuro smiled, the boy would learn his place eventually, albeit with a bit of persuasion. Eyes never leaving the angry child at his feet, Kuro addressed his assistants._

"_Let's leave the others to get comfortable and let Mr Roronoa clean himself up a bit" As soon as the guards and Kuro were out of sight, the slaves moved to welcome the newcomers, but all left Zoro sitting on the floor. He could feel Kunia standing nearby, but he didn't move. Shame washed over him, he had never felt so small. Suddenly, two boys bounded over loudly, brandishing a wet cloth._

"_Sugoi! You just ignored Kuro-sama when he spoke to you! You are so cool!" Zoro looked up at the first boy running at him with the cloth, the other closely behind shouting "Johnny! Wait! Didn't you hear he's from the __**south!**__ Even if he is cool be careful!" The second boy stopped in front of Zoro and Kunia and addressed them "My name is Yosaku, this is Johnny" he nudged his friend, who handed Zoro the cloth._

"_For your head aniki" Zoro looked up at Johnny, perplexed until he moved his hand off his head to grab the towel, and saw blood on his fingers. Kunia spoke to the boys, and filled in the gaps in Zoro's already full head._

"_That bat got him bad, ne? I'm Kunia, and this weak baby down here is Zoro." Zoro cleaned his head as his new friends talked around him._

Nearing footsteps woke Zoro from his reminiscing, and he looked up to see Kuro and Crocodile stop in front of him. A tense hush settled across the yard – his defiance was well known amongst all. Hell, Kuro would've got rid of such a disobedient bastard long ago if he weren't so damn valuable.

"This is the one I was talking about sir, the others around here call him a demon" Zoro smirked at his nickname, which didn't amuse crocodile

"Something amusing you boy? You better wipe that grin off your face next time I see you, or I'll be glad to do it for you". The man's hooked hand gleamed menacingly as he held the point under Zoro's chin, lifting his head to look Crocodile in the eye. Zoro said nothing, but stared at his new owner for a while. The pair stared until Kuro interrupted

"Shall we go inside and discuss payment?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but wanted Crocodile back inside before that green haired bastard could screw the deal up. Crocodile turned his head from Zoro and dragged his hook away – not before allowing it to leave a cut across Zoro's chin and throat. "Very well, but this one better be worth the amount he is." Kuro laughed lightly

"Well he's a rare specimen, apparently the Roronoa Clan are one of the strongest in South Blue. And he definitely proves that theory right, stronger than 10 of my normal workers." The pair discussed as they walked back into the house, and Yosaku and Johnny turned to look upon their friend.

"Aniki, you okay? "

"It's nothing, just a scratch" Zoro was used to them, and much more, so the blood trickling down his neck didn't faze him. Zoro watched Crocodiles retreating fur-clad back. As the men started being moved towards the carts to transport them away, Johnny whispered to the pair

"Oi, we should make a run for it" Yosaku almost tripped in surprise

"Eh?! Are you MAD? What if we get caught?!"

"And what if we get free? Better than having to work for that crazy Crocodile." Yosaku stared at his friend in awe, and behind them Zoro barked out a laugh

"I'm up for it Johnny, but we'll have to wait 'til we get on the cart"

Johnny looked at Zoro in amazement, while Yosaku groaned and muttered about crazy friends and stupid ideas.

"Really Aniki! But why wait for the cart?" Johnny asked

"Cause then they'll take of these stupid chains, so we can move easier. As soon as they do, we'll tip the cart and run for the river. Once we're through there and over the fence we can hide in the wood."

Johnny nodded eagerly while Yosaku just stared slack jawed before he answered.

"You better hope this works, Zoro aniki"

_--_

_So the story begins, I basically wanted Zoro's story to be understood fairly early, because I don't think I'm a confident enough writed to explain it al the story progresses too much! So now you know of his past, his friends and next the adventures will start. Will the three escape? Or will Crocodile get his hands on his posessions? Who knows?! (Me :D)  
_

_Thanks for Reading - Pamplemoose_


	3. Escape and Capture

_So another chapter already! This whole story thing just pours out, it's werd, I'm not used to writing anything that isn't to do with science :D I'm so pleased that people have been reading it, and I've even had reviews! Thanks to all of you who've given my story a chance so far, you have no idea how happy it's made me.  
_

_PhoenixShadow - thanks! I'll be honest, I don't plan to have relationships in the story, this is the first story I've written since I was school (about 6 or 7 years ago), so I'm not really brave enough to jump straight into relatioships. But who knows? see where the mood takes me :D  
_

_I-wanna-go-to-a-place - thank's for your comment! I changed the minor annoyance now :D You won't have to wait much longer for Luffy and co to appear, but I'll leave you guessing as to who they are for now. I love your stories, especially Still There and Precious to Me, they're so lovely.  
_

_So here's chapter 2!  
_

_Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor its Characters, and would never take any of the credit from the Genius that is Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Escape and Capture

Zoro watched the guards sneer at him as they moved to take off his shackles. He took a calm breath as they drew near, desperately quelling his desire to rip their heads off. He wanted out of this hellhole and this life, and this was his only good chance.

For years now, Zoro had been watching, trying to determine a way of escape, but the guards are too wary of him. Always watching or binding him, it was now or never.

Yosaku and Johnny were settling against the wall of the cart they had just entered. The cart was big enough to fit about 20 people comfortably, so now it jammed with 50 people, it was a bit full. They watched as Zoro was freed, and as soon as he moved and rubbed his sore arm, they broke into action.

With a manly battle cry, Johnny and Yosaku rushed forward, slamming into the opposite wall of the cart. It rocked slightly, and other slaves quickly got the picture. Zoro on the other hand, gave a sadistic smile at the guards in such a manner that would send the bravest of warriors hiding.

"Hey! Sto" The guard yelling a warning could utter no more as his face quickly met with the equally hard face of his workmate. The two fell to the floor at Zoro's feet as he watched the other eight of Crocodiles guard's with an expression that could be described as manic glee.

"So, who's next?" Just as Zoro jumped off the cart, the charging slaves inside were victorious and it fell on its side, the horses reigned to it falling on their sides with neighs of shock and pain. They clambered out the cart and jumped into action - the riot had begun. All the three needed now was to run.

Johnny and Yosaku jumped into action with Zoro, and managed to vanquish two guards between them. By the time they had done that though, Zoro had the other 6 unconscious in the dirt.

"Let's go" Zoro ran off towards the river as planned. Or so he thought.

"Aniki! That's the way to the house! Follow us!" Yosaku quickly redirected his directionally challenged friend and the three made a beeline for the river, ducking behind the frightened slaves in an attempt to avoid the chaos unravelling around them.

The plantation was built on the side of one of Rouge's main rivers, to provide ideal conditions for crops. Kuro kept a front as a main farmer of tobacco, but most of his money came from the drugs he grew in the more private fields. The river was huge, quarter of a mile in length and had a heavy current. Kuro never feared his slaves would escape through it, they knew it was too dangerous to cross. But just to be safe, a wall had been erected about 10 metres behind the river. As our three escaping heroes reached the shores, the noise of the uprising reached the ears of Kuro and Crocodile, who were quietly talking in the house.

"What the…excuse me a moment Crocodile, sir." Kuro strode quickly out of the room and slammed open his front door, to be met with one of his men landing at his feet. The man coughed as he spluttered up to his boss.

"Sir…a riot, started in Crocodile's cart…the Demon took down the guards…" Kuro paled, visions of his money slipping through his fingers.

"Well, were the hell is Roronoa then?!" He yelled at his guard as Crocodile appeared behind him, a mildly amused smirk across his scarred face.

"It appears he's trying to escape, Clahador" Crocodile made no attempt to keep the amusement hidden in his voice as he nodded in the direction of the river. Kuro panicked, and screamed at his guards

"He's trying to escape! Go catch them, quickly!" Two guards heard and started running to the riverside, three more joining them.

Back at the river, Johnny looked at the waters as if they would rise up and swallow him.

"Is, is this gonna be okay, aniki?" He voiced nervously. Zoro's answer was a resounding splash as he jumped into the muddy water.

"Aniki, wait! Gah, c'mon Johnny!" Yosaku and Johnny followed Zoro, and the three slowly struggled against the water. The guards reached the river quickly, and followed the three. The flow was strong, and threatened to wash them away, but Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku ploughed onwards. They were used to difficult conditions after all. One guard wasn't so lucky, and a scream filled the air as he was carried away downstream.

It took them an hour, but the three crossed the treacherous water successfully. Staggering up the bank, Johnny and Yosaku fell to the found, heaving to catch their breath. They were denied the chance, as Zoro stumbled past them.

"Can't stop yet…c'mon" The three ran to the wall, bodies aching from the abuse of the strong water. But they knew they couldn't rest until they were over this wall, into the woods that hid the plantation from view.

It was a high wall, about 5 metres tall, made of rough stone. Zoro gripped it, his calloused, well worked hands digging into the grooves. As he hoisted himself up, his childhood instincts kicked in, and he began scaling the wall easily. Climbing was something done often back in South Blue, so it was easy for him. Johnny and Yosaku had a bit more difficulty, and soon fell behind. As Zoro reached the top, he straddled the top of the wall and reached a hand down to his friends. The guards were out of the water now, racing over to them, spears and clubs drawn.

"Grab my hand, hurry! They're almost here!" Zoro was frantic, stretching down to reach Yosaku, but he felt a twisting feeling inside his stomach as Yosaku smiled at him with soft eyes.

"Run Zoro, we can't let our aniki get hurt anymore" Johnny was near Zoro's leg, and as the guard gripped his foot, he reached up and pushed Zoro off the top of the wall.

"Be free for us, aniki"

Zoro fell to the floor heavily, cracking his skull on a tree root. None of it registered though, all he heard were the shouts of his friends on the other side, being beaten back into submission.

"Johnny...Yosaku..."He sat in shock for a few moments, thinking of his fallen friends. But the sounds of a guard beginning to scramble up the wall shook him to his senses. Zoro stood and ran into the woods, never looking back.

"Well Kuro, looks like you just let my property get away." Crocodile's voice filtered through the angry buzzing in Kuro's ear. "I hope you plan to reimburse me". Kuro growled, the riot was dying down, and he could see the guards beating Zoro's two friends unconscious. But the green haired one was gone, he saw him fall from the wall. His big money deal was dead, just like that. Kuro vowed that he would never enjoy anything green ever again.

"Of course Crocodile, I'll think of something"

"Thank you Kuro, but what about my manpower? You said he was stronger than 10 of your other slaves." Crocodile's voice was quiet and steady, but the threat of his suggestion was clear. Kuro sighed.

"Of course, you can have another 20 slaves, as well as those you bought" Kuro retreated into his house depressed "and we'll warn the locals to keep a lookout for him" Crocodile smiled and followed. This had ended up being an interesting day.

Zoro didn't rest as he ran through the woods, blood tickled down the back of his head and his wet clothes clung to him but he didn't stop. Hours turned into days, and a week after his escape, Zoro found civilization in the form of the City of Louge Town. He walked inside the city limits, stumbling into an alley and promptly collapsed.

The city limits of Rouge Town were not the most desirable places to live. The wealthy locals avoided the area as if the residents had the plague. It was home to those who did the more menial jobs: cleaners, carriage drivers, shopkeepers, all lived here. It was home to many immigrants from Blue, people of all colours and backgrounds mixed. Most were happy here. Though at this moment, one man was very unhappy.

Helmeppo Morgan was the son of the city limit's police captain. He used this position to strike fear in the hearts of residents, while his father policed the area with a steel axe, which he happened to have for a hand. The family were desperate to rise up the ranks of society, and one day dreamt of policing the richer side of town, enjoying the life of cocktails and banquets.

As he did his rounds of the area, Helmeppo pouted at his miserable life. He stopped walking down the street when he saw what looked like, a ball of moss?

The man edged closer to the alley to discover it wasn't moss, it was _hair_. 'Who has green hair?' he scoffed internally, tentatively poking the head with his overly fashionable shoe. He saw the man's dirty, tattered clothes and when there was no response to his poking, he waved the police patrolling with him over.

"Take a look at this – this guy's out of it" The police men neared, and rolled the body onto its front. The tan skin and green hair combined on the man's dirty face made a thought flash through his head.

"_Escaped from Kuro's plantation, apparently he was about to be sent to Crocodile. A demon from the South, with green hair"_

They had heard the news of the riot at Kuro's place, and of the runaway slave Roronoa. Helmeppo never thought he would see the man, but here he was, and a chance for climbing up the ladder presented itself. He turned to the policemen, summoning every ounce of self imposed importance he had, and pointed at the unconscious slave.

"Cuff his hands and get him back to the station, before he wakes up." Helmeppo headed back to the station as the men heaved up the heavy, muscle bound body and began dragging it back.

Captain sat in his office diligently working when his son loudly interrupted.

"This is it dad! This is gonna break it for us!"

"What are you talking about, boy?" The captain sounded almost entirely angry.

"The slave, who escaped from Kuro and Crocodile, Roronoa, is it? I just found him, passed out near the edge of town! If we take him back to Crocodile, we'll get a great reward and be famous!" Morgan looked interested.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, tanned, muscled, weird green hair, it's gotta be him!" Morgan sighed heavily, dragging a hand over his face.

"Did you not even know? All slaves are branded, did you check that?" Helmeppo hesitated, and muttered quietly

"oh…um, I didn't know that" Captain Morgan started at is son, before rising and walking out into the yard to see the two police stood to attention, the slumped body still on the floor.

As Morgan got near, they hoisted the man upright. There was no response as they put Zoro's arms across their shoulders to hold him up; he was clearly still out cold.

Morgan used his hand and lifted the rag Zoro called a shirt. Sure enough just under his hip, a small dark mark adhered the skin. Two rings looped together, like two links in a chain were burned into Zoro's skin. Morgan smiled and dropped the cloth, before addressing the men

"Tie him up in the yard; we'll wait 'til he wakes up". He walked back inside, nodding in recognition to his son.

"When he wakes up, you deal with him. Let's hope you can do this right, you good for nothing son". Helmeppo shook at his father's tone of voice, and watched his chance be dragged out of sight.

Zoro was almost sure that he had collapsed onto the floor. But he was upright now, that's not right, is it? And he could have sworn his arms weren't stretched out like this, and his shoulders didn't hurt that much.

He slowly opened his eyes, glaring at the harsh sun that affronted him. His sharp eyes widened as he realised he **was** upright, feet dragging against the floor, waist bound around a thick pole. With a turn of his head he saw his arms were tied out either side of him. Had he been found out already? Did Kuro find him? A chuckle from the building infront of him drew his attention from his thoughts.

"So, you're awake then, Roronoa? I've heard a lot about you, a demon Kuro called you. Don't look that dangerous to me, tied up like that." Helmeppo jeered at Zoro, who instantly struggled to try and strangle this highly annoying man.

"Who the fuck are you? how do you know who I am?" Needless to say, Zoro was confused. He'd never so much as left the plantation, except for when he was at home, so how can this man know his name?

"News about you travelled fast. Needless to say Crocodile was surprised you escaped his grasp." Zoro tensed as Helmeppo raised his shirt and pressed on his brand "I'm sure he'll be very pleased when his new, troublesome slave is returned to him. You'd be in for some serious punishment of course, but I could end up with a big thank you check". Zoro growled in the back of his throat.

"Bastard…" He just got out, just to be caught again?! Someone, somewhere, hated him. He flexed his arms, but the ropes were strong. Even if he had got free, there were police surrounding the yard. There was no way out for him now. Zoro berated himself mentally _'after all Johnny and Yosaku did to get you free, go and get yourself caught the first place you end up? Weak idiot!'_ Zoro hung his head and sighed as Helmeppo walked back inside.

"Rest up now Roronoa, my father just finished talking to Crocodile. He'll make it from Alabasta in 5 days."

Zoro froze at the comment. Crocodile? That was it then; Zoro shifted uncomfortably, and started to think of a way to get out of this, before he was done for.

--

* * *

_Yay!! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it, the story picked up a bit. I originally planned this to happen over 2 chapters, but I wanted the story to quicken a bit. I was sad to write about Johnny and Yosaku's fate, but it had to be done! I had to include Helmeppo - he's just too funny. I thought about getting rid of morgans axe hand, but this AU is still pretty much the same as the Original OP universe in what it contains, so I think morgan could still have and axe for an arm if he wanted._

_  
So I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any comments please review, I'd love to hear them, and I'll try my best to respond. _

_  
Next chapter : Zoro meets an interesting person_

_  
Thanks for reading - Pamplemoose_


	4. Introductions pt 1

__

Hi again! I'm back for chapter 3 already! It's amazing how much you can write when your internet decides to crash suddenly :D

_  
Enjoy!_

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Introductions (pt 1)

Time seemed to slow as Zoro hung in the police yard. The sun bore down on his tired body, the heat only adding to his fatigue. His muscles screamed protest as they tried to move, but his arms and shoulders held his heavy weight upright. No food or drink had passed his lips since he left the plantation, and that Bastard Helmeppo thought it hilarious to beat his already bruised body.

Not for the first time, Zoro felt helpless - bound and humiliated such as he is left him defenceless against everything. All this anguish weighed heavy on his mind, as well as the big question - was how long until his was taken back into slavery. Though it seemed like he had been there for eternity, it had been 3 days, and Zoro was wondering how much more he could take. Little did the green haired captive realise, that today would be more different than he could imagine.

As he walked down the street, the cheerful boy looked nowhere near out of place as he rushed up to stalls, proclaiming how amazing they were (The best thing **ever**,apparently), before running off to shout that the beetle on the floor was the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

In reality, the boy was very different to the residents of Rouge Town's city limits, but as he grinned and straightened up, pushing his straw hat down on his head, no one would have realised that this boy was the son and second heir to one of Rouge's greatest politicians, Shanks Redhair.

Passers by smiled and waved at the happy boy as he sped off towards the local police station. He whooped in delight as he neared, running through the main entrance with a cry so out of place in the peaceful station.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" The shout seemed to echo throughout the whole building, and the entire force stopped and stared at the boy, as if they feared for his mental wellbeing.

"Um, excuse me? Can we help you son?" A kind officer who was sitting at the front desk addressed the boy as he took off his straw hat, revealing a mess of black hair, a scar underneath his eye and a grin so wide you feared it would split his face in two.

"Hi! I'm here to see Coby. Where is he?" The boy began twisting around, as if expecting the person of his calls to suddenly appear from hiding. The officer at reception continued to look at the boy with bemusement before answering.

"You mean the new private yes? Coby isn't here today; he left for some training just outside town. If you call back in a few day's he'll have returned." The officer gave a look of sympathy at the boy, whose face fell as if he had been told his friend had suddenly and painfully passed.

"NOT HERE! Aie, and I came all this way!" The boy's sadness was momentary, as the grin quickly returned "Oh well, thanks Mister!" He bounded back out of the station, about to return home.

But fate was watching, and chose this moment to play its hand and change people's lives.

High pitched laughter assaulted the boy's ears, and he turned to the source to see a funny looking man laughing at…a pole. Poles aren't that funny. The boy crept nearer into the yard to have a look at this hilarious pole.

The laughing man was funny looking; the boy wasn't too fond of him. But he was leaving, good! As he disappeared into the station, the boy turned his attention back to the yard and mystery pole, but was confronted by the cold, dark gaze that would freeze a human to the bone.

Zoro was in no mood to be gawked at, so he stared at this strange new kid as fiercely as he could (he was aware that his current situation made him look at bit less threatening, but he still had to do his best). The kid seemed not to notice the anger and violence promised in his stare, and instead approached Zoro curiously.

"Why are you hanging like that? It must hurt your arms." The boy nodded wisely, as if he had just solved a difficult equation. Zoro merely looked at him, slack jawed. Was this kid serious? He looked at joke, with the denim shorts, red vest, and what was with that hat?

"I'm here cause its _fun_ kid" Zoro made sure that every word was uttered dripping with sarcasm. The kid didn't seem to notice.

"Doesn't look that fun to me… Sugoi! Your hair is cool! So green!" Zoro blinked, trying to cope with the sudden change of pace and compliment about his hair. Not many people did that.

"Um, thanks" Zoro wished he had a more intelligent answer, but his brain was having difficulty keeping up with him. The kid wasn't bothered, he just kept grinning like a lunatic.

"My name's Monkey D Luffy, what's yours? Your clothes are all dirty and bloody, you should change. Where are you from?" The kid, Luffy, fired out the questions like an inquisitive five year old on too much sugar. Zoro humoured him

"Roronoa Zoro. I have nothing else to change into, and I come from South Blue"

"SUGOI! You're from the South? Sanji told me that everyone from the South is dirty and un, un…un evolved! That was it! But, you seem okay to me. Well, you are dirty so I guess Sanji was right and I don't know what the other words mean but you look fun! Is everyone in the South as cool as you? Do they all have cool hair?" Zoro growled. His already sore head was beginning to pound trying to keep up with Luffy's rapid speech.

"Quiet kid, okay? You really think I'm fun?" The thought of someone liking him was foreign to Zoro-it had been a long time since someone hadn't tried to avoid or hurt him. But this kid acted like he was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Of course! What's it like there? Why are you here now?" Zoro rested his head back against the pole and gave a deep sigh.

"I can't really remember what it's like kid; I haven't been there in a long time. You see…" Zoro's explanation was stopped as the funny looking man Helmeppo entered the yard again

"You, kid! Get away from him! He's dangerous you know!" Luffy cocked his head to one side.

"Dangerous? But Zoro's so nice!" Helmeppo paused, amazed at this boy. The kid stood, smiling at Helmeppo, and patted the prisoner's arm like he were a well behaving pet (to which Zoro animalistically growled and helplessly tried to push the kid off). The cheek to the kid to defy him, Helmeppo!

"He is the Demon Roronoa from the South! Stories say he escaped from Kuro's plantation, 300 miles away. He's being kept under guard while we wait for his master Sir Crocodile to arrive." Zoro scowled as the irritating bastard told Luffy his story. He glanced at the scrawny kid, who looked at Zoro with wide eyes, full of honesty.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't leave unless there was a good reason. He seems like a good person." Helmeppo almost fainted at the child's simple answer.

"He disobeyed his owner, almost killed several armed guards, and you say he's a good person! He's scum, just a bit of property! When Crocodile gets his hands on him I'd be surprised if he lived through the punishment he'll receive. Just what he deserves." The policeman's son spat the words towards Zoro like he was sewage.

Luffy's face darkened and he stepped up in front of his tied up friend.

"Don't talk about him that way! All people are equal! That's what Shanks' taught me! Let him go!" Zoro watched Luffy in amazement; no one has ever defended him, not since her. Helmeppo on the other hand, blanched, legs quivering.

"Sha…Shanks? How do you know Shanks redhair?"

"Huh? He's my father" Luffy answered with the light air as if he were discussing the weather. "Now you untie Zoro so he can be free." Luffy turned to face his new friend. "I bet you're hungry, ne Zoro? I know I am." As if to validate Luffy's answer, his stomach gave a loud rumble. He began fumbling with the ropes on Zoro's stomach, which confused the man completely

"O, oi, what are you doing?" Luffy laughed

"Freeing you, baka! You can come see my house and eat! Or are you really having fun here?"

"But what about that guy, he'll only arrest you too!" Zoro glanced up at Helmeppo, but was stunned to see he hadn't moved, and was instead looking quite sick.

"Me? Nah, it he did Shanks would get him, he'll let me be" Luffy turned his head to face the stunned Helmeppo "Won't you, funny man?" He jumped at the address, putting on the politest manner.

"Oh! Of course, sir, whatever you want. The man is free, y,you take him!" With that Helmeppo ran into the station, preparing to face his undoubtedly angry father. But he could never go against the kid, if he wanted to rise up the ranks of the wealthy, you don't cross the most popular family in the country.

The final rope was untied from Zoro's arms; he fell to the ground as Luffy cheered

"Yosh! Now you're untied, we can go eat!" He noticed the lump of dirt and green on the floor "Oi, Zoro, why are you down there?" Slowly, Zoro dragged himself back onto his feet.

"I was just tired kid, I mean Luffy" Zoro paused, looking tired, beaten and massively uncomfortable "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Luffy began to lead Zoro out onto the street, towards the other side of the City

"Why'd you save me? You could've just left me there to go to Crocodile"

"Eeh? But then youd've been hurt! No one deserves that! This way you can play with me!" Luffy jumped in the air as the cheered for his new friend. Zoro stopped, swaying slightly. No one had ever been so kind to him. Zoro owed this kid his life. Zoro wanted to thank the kid, but he was a man, and his pride didn't allow it. '_Stupid pride'_ he thought to himself _'that's what got you into trouble all the time anyway'_. But no matter what his conscience told him, Zoro simply caught up with the kid, and did the next best thing his pride allowed him to. He just asked politely as he could.

"So, where are we going?"

A few hours later, Zoro and Luffy walked through a very posh looking neighbourhood. Zoro was used to most of the big houses – they were similar in size and design to Kuro's, but there were so many! He yawned as the past few day's events threatened to overpower him. But Luffy stopped and cried out

"Here Zoro! This is where I live!"

The house was modest in size compared to its neighbours, a large manicured garden stretched out in front and around the property. As they walked inside, Zoro noticed the tasteful but pricey décor, and expensive looking artwork. Luffy slipped off his sandals and shouted

"Ace!! I'm home! Zoro's here too, come say hi!" Nothing followed the call but silence, so Luffy shrugged

"Ace must be out, c'mon Zoro lets eat!" He ran through some doors into a big kitchen, with marble counters and a huge fridge/freezer. Zoro gaped at the amount of food as Luffy pulled most of the fridge's contents onto the table

"Looks good, ne Zoro? You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

Zoro didn't have the heart to tell the kid he hadn't, so he listened to his stomach and began devouring some chicken. Luffy was hoovering up most of the food on the table in such a manner that if Zoro weren't starving, he'd feel sick.

In a few minutes, the table was cleared and Luffy and Zoro relaxed in their chairs. Zoro let out a large yawn, and Luffy chuckled.

"You're tired? But you were just resting against that pole!" Zoro looked comically furious

"Baka! I'd just escaped! I haven't slept properly in days!" Luffy's laugh rang around the room, and Zoro suddenly felt warm inside. It would be days before he realised that was the warmth that came from happiness.

"I'll show you to one of the guest rooms, you can sleep there."

The pair headed up stairs, and Zoro glanced at a corridor full of doors before Luffy showed him into a bedroom that was bigger than the whole house he had shared with Johnny and Yosaku. A queen sized bed was sat in the middle of the wall, and a huge window was bordered by two mahogany wardrobes. The room was a light yellow, and had a calming effect on the tired slave.

"I'll see you in the morning Zoro, goodnight!" Luffy called out as he walked into his own room across the hall.

Zoro slunk into the room, as if afraid that touching anything would make this all unreal, and he'd be locked up at Crocodiles. But as he lay on the bed, one thought managed to filter into his head before he fell asleep instantly:

'_I could get used to this'_

_--_

* * *

_Yay! Luffy is here! I'm worried about how I made him, he hasn't done much yet but Luffy is such a crazy character, its difficult to make him Luffy-like. I hope I succeeded a little bit in making him as cheerful, friendly and righteous as he is. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it._

_  
Thanks for Reading - Pamplemoose_


	5. Family and Scars

_This is getting crazy, this story has taken 31 pages on word already! After only what, 4 days of writing! I'm amazed at it, and even more so at the fact you guys are reading! Thank you so much! And thanks for the reviews!  
_

_PheonixShadow: Thank you for the compliment! This is the first story I have written for pure enjoyment, rather than for a school project. I've always had to write scientic papers for uni so its a nice change of pace to just let it all flow! That's why I'm managing to update fast, because I'm just writing what comes out of my head! But I found this chapter much more difficult to explain, I don't think the next few chapters will be updated quite as rapidly. And I warn you, if you were sad for Johnny and Yosaku, this chapter is also sad. I love making Zoro have a horrible past, is that wrong? :D_

_  
Blu-Calling: I am honoured my story has been described as Squee. I have enjoyed previous OP slave fics, but I hope to extend it a bit, add a bit more adventure to it all! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far._

_  
I-Wanna-Go-To-A-Place: Yea Luffy is a noble, but his past will be a bit more interesting I hope. Give it time. Yea the louge town thing, I've changed it all to Rouge Town now. I got really fed up of writing louge when rouge sounded so much better, so I decided to change it! I appreciate you notes, they help make my story better. As soon as I post this I'm going to review your stories! Reviewing is love._

_  
MissChabre: Thank you! I dind't realise my writing really had much style other than my crazed rambling! I can't promise any ZoLu smut but it is nice nakamaship at least. Enjoy your homework, trust me when you finish school you miss it a surprisingly large amount._

_  
Just incase it isn't clear, let me clarify that Italic prose in the story a flashback_

_  
Disclaimer - I don't own OP_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Family and Scars

Luffy awoke the next morning with his usual vigour. A loud cry of 'Yosh!' echoed through the house before he ran down to the kitchen, it was the signal of another brilliant day for the pyjama clad teen. Upon entering the kitchen, Luffy was pleased to see a half naked, freckled, dark haired boy sitting at the table.

"Ace! You're home!" Luffy rushed over to greet his older brother "You're not at the office today?" The older man smiled fondly.

"No, I've been given some time off" Luffy chuckled in glee as he headed to the fridge to get some breakfast. It was nice to see Ace, he was so busy at the office he was always back when Luffy was asleep! He was about to throw a huge chunk of meat in a pan, when an amused voice muttered quietly into his ear.

"Maybe I should cook for you, ne Luffy? We don't want the kitchen burning down." Luffy jumped a mile and spun to see a tall man with only one arm, three scars over his eyes and shocking red hair.  
The unmistakeable appearance of his adopted father.

"Shanks! You're home! When did you get back from Drum?" Shanks laughed as he and Luffy hugged.

"Early this morning Luffy, the ship left earlier than expected." Luffy grinned up at his saviour and hero.

Being such an important figure in Rouge's politics, Shanks was away on business a lot. Luffy had long since forgotten when he was meant to return home, despite the fact each time was highlighted in red on a calendar by the kitchen door. How was he meant to remember things like that anyway? As long as he got back, Luffy didn't care. Shanks was the best!

The pan behind Luffy sizzled, and he turned to noticed Shank's advisor Ben cooking his breakfast.

"You go sit down Luffy-kun; neither you nor your crazy father should be anywhere near cooking unless you want to suffer food poisoning." Ben smiled at Luffy as he seared the meat.

Ben and Shanks had been friends since childhood, and when Shanks entered politics Ben followed as his most trusted advisor. The pair was rarely apart; indeed Ben was so frequently involved in Shanks' life that he even had his own room at the Redhair house, in case he stayed there too late. The boys loved Ben almost as much as they did Shanks-he was the smartest man they'd ever met.

Ben placed the plate in front of Luffy just as Ace piped up.

"So Luffy, what's been going on with you lately?" Luffy was so busy eating he almost missed the question, but he soon swallowed and started rambling at his brother about his weeks adventures.

"Oh well I this week I've been hanging out at Sanji's, Ussop's working there over the Summer and Nami taught me manners and then she smacked me cause I forgot them and Chopper bandaged up the bruise and I went to see Coby and OH YEA! I made a new friend! He's asleep upstairs!" Luffy smiled widely as he remembered the green haired teen asleep in one of the spare rooms, who had been forgotten to boy up until that point.

"He's, upstairs? What? What are you on about Luffy?" Shanks sounded confused, and Ben sat at the table the family to listen to the boy's explanation.

"Well his name's Zoro. I went to the station in the City Limits to see Coby in his first week but he wasn't there! But Zoro was so I met him instead!" Luffy was distracted by the meat still on his plate, and stuffed it all in his mouth. Ace looked at his brother in anger.

"City Limits? Luffy we told you not to go out there! What if you got lost, or someone noticed who you were?!" Ace was constantly concerned for his carefree brother.

"But Nii-chan! Coby was assigned there for his training! I'd promise I'd go say hi to him!" Luffy remembered the promise he made to his friend at the end of school fondly, and smiled as he defended himself to his brother.

"You say you met this Zoro at the station Luffy?" Ben asked softly, all too aware of the what probably happened. Ben already knew that with this family, the worst case scenario was pretty much always what had happened.

"Yea! He was all tied up in the back yard; some funny looking man was making fun of him and stuff. He said something about Slaves and Kuro or someone? But he looked hungry and I was too so I let him free and brought him home!" Luffy ended his story with a laugh.

"Sla…Luffy, is Zoro Kuro's Slave?" Shanks tiptoed around the question, though he already knew the answer.

"Yea! Well, no, there was some story, I can't remember it though."

"I do." Ben piped in, recalling his always perfect knowledge of recent events. "Little over a week ago, Kuro, who owns the tobacco plantation over in Whiskey, had a big deal for slaves gong down. Sir Crocodile had travelled over from Alabasta, and bought half his workers. The main piece was this 19 year old from South Blue; he was worth over half of the deal". Luffy interrupted

"Eh? Why was he worth so much?" Shanks took a sip of coffee before answering.

"You see Luffy; people from South Blue are very strong. They're warriors, skilled and sharp, but fierce. That's why no one ever goes to the South. So for one to be caught as a slave is rare. They are strong enough to work hard, and difficult to come across. That's why they cost so much." Luffy nodded as Shanks told him, but no one really knew if he understood. Ben sighed.

"Anyway, the sold ones rioted. Turned over the cart and beat all of Crocodiles men. Half of Kuro's were hurt too. Three men were found escaping; two were apprehended but the one from the South got away. Kuro was livid of course and Crocodile too. Apparently he was looking forward to having a worker who would be able to take his, ahem, _treatment_" Ben and Shanks scowled thinking of Crocodile, despite his good appearance to the world, they knew how he treated those people he owned. Ace cut the dark atmosphere.

"So this friend of Luffy's, he's the guy who escaped?"

"Roronoa Zoro right? That's him." Luffy nodded and Ben watched him and Shanks, waiting for his boss' move (even though Ben already knew how the whole conversation would play out). Shanks eyed Luffy carefully, making sure he was paying attention.

"Luffy, is it a good idea for us to let this boy into our home? He's supposed to be dangerous." Luffy looked devastated

"But Shanks! Zoro's nice! Besides, he's got nowhere else to go! Someone will just catch him again, and send him to that Croco man!" Shanks sighed as Luffy gave him puppy dog eyes. The kid had him and he knew it, no one would be forced back into slavery if Shanks could help it. Plus, he could never beat the puppy dog eyes.

"Ohh well then **fine**. But if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you Anchor" The evil grin on Shanks' face made Ace and Ben laugh, and Luffy pouted at his nickname.

The ring of laughter successfully roused Zoro from his slumber. In his freshly woken haze he forgot the previous day's events, thinking he was still in that stupid police yard. Zoro winced as he moved an arm up, and realised that not only could he move it, but the motion sent pinpricks of pain over his sore body. Everything that happened hit him, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Huh. So I wasn't dreaming then." Zoro muttered to himself. He got up and stretched, the action popping every bone in his back, before heading in the direction of the laughter that rang through the house. He entered into the kitchen to see Luffy pouting like a five year old, arms crossed and glaring daggers at a red haired man, while he smirked and two dark haired men banged the table in amusement. His entrance into the room caused the laughter to cease, and Luffy broke into a massive smile, before waving at him

"Zoro, you're awake! Come meet everyone!" Luffy motioned for Zoro to sit next to him, which he did quietly.

Disrupting the fun like he had, Zoro suddenly felt very nervous. These men looked so important and as Zoro sat there in his rags, it dawned on him how out of place he was. Fortunately for him, the men took it all in their stride as the red haired held a hand out to him.

"Hello Zoro-san, I'm Shanks, Luffy's father" Zoro shook the hand briefly, covering the surprised look on his face when he realised he was shaking the man's _only_ hand. Shanks didn't seem to catch the surprise "This is Luffy's brother Ace, and the long haired man is my advisor Ben." Ace waved and smiled (looking alarmingly like his brother) while Ben nodded in greeting. Luffy watched the interaction warmly

"You want some breakfast Zoro?" The elder boy snorted in amusement

"Do you think of anything other than food?" Ace roared in laughter, and Shanks chuckled as he rose from the table.

"It's pretty much his main focus! Would you like some coffee, or some toast?" He began making the food before Zoro even answered, secretly concerned at the boy's slight frame. Even if it were hidden by muscle, Shanks could tell he was malnourished. Zoro couldn't think of what to say, so quietly thanked him as the food was placed infront of him. He ate quickly, trying to ignore the other eyes upon him.

A clock chime broke the silence, and Shanks looked at Ben

"Look at the time, we should be heading to work Shanks" Ben got up and headed out "Boys, I'll see you soon. Nice to meet you Roronoa-san." Shanks also stood, before addressing his friend

"I'll be there in a minute Ben; you head to the office without me." He looked down at Zoro before looking up at the freckled brother

"Ace, why don't you help me find some clothes Zoro can wear before joining him and Luffy in the bath out back? Looks like you could do with the soak. I'll see you later on tonight Luffy." Shanks left with Ace to hunt in his wardrobe, and Luffy jumped out of the chair.

"Yosh! Let's go in the baths Zoro!" He followed inquisitively as Luffy ran out the back door of the kitchen, and was confronted by a large natural pool of water.  
Steam rose from the surface and Zoro stepped back in alarm. This was more than he was expecting.

"Isn't it cool Zoro? Ace said the house was built by a hot spring, so Shanks had the pool made!" Luffy began to undress, grabbing a few towels from a rack against the wall. Zoro still hesitated, but Ace walked out with a bundle of clothes and sensed the confusion.

"Luffy isn't all that good at explaining things, Zoro-san. You've not seen a bath before?" Red crept across Zoro's cheeks as he shook his head, ashamed of his ignorance. Ace just smiled "it's like a big bath, men go in together. The natural minerals are good for you, they'll probably soothe your muscles a bit"

Luffy jumped in the water with a splash, and Ace soon followed (he seemed to undress at a lightning speed, that Zoro never understood). Seeing the two brothers sat chest high in the water made Zoro's earlier embarrassment fade, he faced the wall and took off his clothes. This was certinaly different to the cold tickle of a shower he was used to. Zoro grabbed a towel and headed for the water.

As he turned Ace had to clamp his hand over Luffy's face to prevent the younger boy from shouting out in surprise. Neither knew what to say when they saw the state of their new friend's body.

When Ace's hand slowly slipped, Luffy stared at his friend, and a sad voice whispered

"Zoro, what happened to you?"

The brothers had never seen anything like it. Zoro's skin was marred with scars. Shallow cuts covered his arms, legs and torso, and the heavy bruises around his wrists, ankles and neck were characteristic of heavy chains used to bind him. Other bruises covered other parts of his body, and deep cuts and welts sunk into his back. But the worse by far was the huge, deep scar than seemed to cut Zoro in two. It ran from his shoulder and stretched to his hip, diagonal across his chest. Zoro shrunk under the pairs gaze, and he climbed slowly into the water.

And as soon as he did, he thought he was in heaven. Who knew water felt this _**good**_?! The ache in his muscles dissipated as he sank into the water, and he sighed in pleasure. Luffy and Ace just kept watching him in disbelief as he gently washed the dirt off his body, revealing more cuts and bruises. They'd never seen so many marks on a person before.

"Stop staring, you two. It's annoying." Zoro's deep rumble seemed to snap them out of their shock, but not off the subject.

"Are,...Did Kuro do all that to you Zoro-san?" Ace enquired quietly. Zoro closed his eyes and snorted.

"Hm, him and his lackeys. That's what happens when you don't do what you're told" Zoro cracked open an eye, and peered at the pair "Slave's aren't treated too nicely, you know?" Luffy shifted, as if he didn't want to ask the question

"How did you get the big scar?"

Zoro instinctively raised his arm and touched the deep mark, feeling the broken skin under his fingers. He was quiet, remembering a time he tried to forget.

_Three years had passed since Zoro was brought to Kuro's. He'd grown up, into a taller but scrawny 11 year old boy. And not for the first time that week, he was currently busy fighting with a highly annoying 13 year old he called his best friend_

"_I am NOT WEAK! Bitch!" Zoro lunged at Kunia, attempting to tackle her. But she was too quick, and sidestepped him whilst tripping him with the broom she was sweeping Kuro's hallway with. Zoro slid halfway down the corridor before he clambered up._

"_You flew far this time, weakling" Kunia giggled as she watched Zoro fume. They both charged at each other, but before they reached their brawl, three men shouted at them as they reached the top of the stairs_

"_You two! Fighting AGAIN!" Kuro's men ran over to them, one grabbed Kunia round the waist as the other two held Zoro as he growled and struggled_

"_Get the fuck off me, dammit!" The boy's outburst resulted in a crack over the face with a cane, and he yelped as he kept fighting free. Kunia kicked against the man as he picked her up_

"_Put me down!" She fought, and the guards tutted_

"_Kuro's gonna be mad to hear you two are fighting again. What is it, third time this week?" A fourth guard appeared at the top of the stairs as Kunia was put on the floor_

"_No, it's the sixth. Three fights were broken up in the fields as well" This guard was taller and more muscular than the other three._

He carried a machete type knife, and looked down at the pair of troublemakers with contempt. "Kuro said just this morning if anything else happens, we're to take them to him for punishment" Kunia and Zoro both stiffened in anticipation of the attack, but Zoro's sharp tongue and proud spirit quickly got him into trouble again

"_Like we care about anything like that. Give us your best shot muscle head. Surely you're fed up of following a loser like Kuro? Or are you too stupid to get work anywhere else?" The guard got mad, and he strode forward, unsheathing his weapon and threw Kunia out of his way as he lunged for the cheeky green haired slave._

_  
But Kunia was thrown backwards, and a short scream was all that was heard as she fell backwards down the stairs.  
_

_Zoro stared wide eyed and helpless as she fell. He saw her hands struggle to grab him, or something, to stop her falling, saw the fear flash in her eyes as she tumbled backwards._

_  
The guards loosened their grip on the boy as the one who had held her peered over the top of stairs_

"_Oh jeez, she's not moving. I think she's dead" The machete wielding guard looked at the girl's body at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Serves the kid right. Good for nothing brat got what she deserved." Zoro was frozen in shock, staring at the space his friend had previously occupied. Slowly, his vision faded into red and then he knew no more._

_The Demon had awoken._

_When Zoro's mind returned to him, he was pinned to the floor, staring into the dead eyes of the big, muscular guard. His chest heaved and the reek of blood was heavy in the air. Other guards had arrived, and they were talking about what had happened. Zoro could tell the guards were all dead. How many, he didn't know. But the blood over his hands made it clear he was the one who did it. He tried to get up, but hands pinned him firm and he felt a needle enter his neck. The blood drenched world infront of him faded as the tranquilizer went into effect. The last he remembered were guards muttering about madness._

_The next few days passed in a haze. Zoro was left hung up by his wrists in one of Kuro's storage barns. The barns were regularly used for torturing the slaves, it was far enough from the house to not hear what was going on, but close enough for the slaves to be terrified into obeying him.  
_

_Kuro was with Zoro for most of this time, but the punishment didn't seem to do anything to the crazed boy. Zoro felt the cuts run across his body, felt the blunt objects thrust into his back and sides. But none of it really registered, all he could see was her falling, how he did nothing but watch. He heard the guards tell Kuro about her, that the others had buried her. He suspected it was Johnny and Yosaku who did that. Kuro lifted up Zoro's head and looked at him, but his eyes were still crazed, still dangerous. He frowned,_

_"This is what people from South Blue are really like then, Zoro?" He walked back and Zoro's head fell to his chest. "You really are the Demon aren't you? Uncivilized beast, that's all you are...Well, I'll bleed the fight right out of you" Kuro approached Zoro with a sharp knife, and without warning dug it deep into the boys shoulder._

_Zoro yelled and bucked away, but Kuro slowly dragged the weapon across his chest. Blood poured over his body as he cried out bitterly in pain. Kuro cut the ropes above Zoro's head and he fell to the ground into his own pool of blood, heaving for breath. Blood pounded in his ears as he felt his life drain away out of his huge cut. Is he going to die here?  
_

_Guards dragged Zoro out into the slave yard and left him there. He could only assume Yosaku patched him up. He was near death for days, but the guards eventually threw him back into work. Terrified whispers of the Demon followed him, but the anger was gone. Only grief remained  
Where she should be._

Ace and Luffy were quiet as Zoro was lost in his thoughts. Eventually he replied softly.

"This was penitence, for letting my anger take over. And a reminder of a promise" Zoro smiled softly to himself, and remembered the promise he made that day, the promise to her

_'I'll be strong for you; I'll be the strongest in the world'_

--

_Ahh, I had to stop writing after the flashback, I got too sad! This chapter ended up being so long! I though about cutting it in half, but I've opted instead to end the chapter earlier than planned. I love Ben being in the Redhair household, he's such a cool character. I hope him and Shanks didn't appear too coupley, because I wanted to avoid that for now. One day I will write some ShanksBen shonenai, but not yet!_

_That's it for Zoro's story, pretty sad huh? Nothing ever works for the poor marimo. I'm having a great time writing some more dialouge, but it's getting harder! I noticed when reading it that after she died, I never mentioned Kunia's name. I liked it, I think I thought it was too hard for Zoro to say it._

_Chapters aren't gonna come as rapidly now I'm afraid, I start work tomorrow so writing times will be reduced._

_I'd be so happy if you reviewed and told me what you thought._

_Next Chapter: The introductions continue_

_Thanks for reading - Pamplemoose_


	6. Introductions pt 2

_Ahh, work does indeed reduce the amount of time I spend wrting, but it pays so I will persevere! I found this chapter really hard to write, I'm still not too happy with it. But I can;t think of what to change, so I think I'm gonna let you guys tell me how it is!_

_  
The PoF love is just getting better and better-people are FAVOURITING my story! Thats amazing guys thank you so much!_

_  
Review Replies:_

_  
I-wanna-go-to-a-place: I'm gald you said the characterisations are good, I was very worried about Luffy. He's surprisingly hard to capture, I give Oda even more respect! Yea I seemed to massively enjoy making Zoro's past horrible, but I just felt that Kunia's death needed to be explained, and needed to still be important to Zoro. And yea, he did go a bit nuts for just a kid, but that shows how dangerous South Blue is! They're all busy fighting and stuff, so you shouldn't make them angry. Maybe it was a bit overboard, but I didn't think it would resonate as much if Zoro were older when it happened. I am the opposite to you, I refuse to give up on something I've started, so I should definately finish this eventually!_

_  
Blu-calling: Ahhh I love the Squee!! Squeeness is just so great, almost as good as Twee. I really think that Zoro would get that upset over losing a friend, he's a bit too loyal for his own good. Besides, Kunia was more than a friend, she was the first person who was nice to him, and didn't treat him like a monster because of where he's from. The main focus in his life is the discrimination Zoro faces for being from a certain place and living a life he had no control of. I hope that will come across, the world of PoF is a very discriminating place._

_  
PhoenixShadow: I like that you are already wanting to know what will happened later, if they get coupley or hurt or whatnot! :D But they definately are great friends, in any dimension. I like Ace too, I made him a bit calmer than normal, but I don't think he'd be as Ace -ish if he lived a bit more normal life. Unfortunately, I don't plan for Ace to stay in the story for too long, I'd like to but I can't cope with this many characters!_

_  
Enjoy chapter 5 (already! This is crazy)_

_  
Disclaimer - I do not own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Introductions (pt 2)

The boys sat in silence for some time in the bath, unsure of what to say to each other. The strangeness of the situation had started to kick in. After all, it wasn't everyday a runaway slave befriended one of the wealthiest families in town and hung out in baths together.  
Luffy and Ace sat a bit away from their new friend, as if they didn't know what to do with him. Zoro noticed the distance but didn't mind, he was used to it. So much was going through his head, he had so many questions to ask, about everything, but the dark haired brothers seemed nervous to talk to him. Zoro decided to take matters into his own hands, and as he rubbed the dirt of his body he broke the ice.

"So, how come you don't have any slaves at your house Luffy?" The boy's head snapped at the address, and he lowered himself into the water and thought of an answer

"Shanks doesn't think people should be enslaved, he wants to ad…admonish?"

"**Abolish** Luffy" Ace corrected his brother "You see Zoro-san, Shanks is a politician, a pretty important one. He's working at trying to abolish slavery for good, he has always thought it was a disturbing practice. But it's not all that popular with some of the wealthier people." Zoro nodded and glared into the pool

"Of course, what would they do without them? Slaves do everything and get nothing but beatings?" He gave a sarcastic and twisted smile but Luffy didn't catch the anger-only smiled back

"Yea! But Shanks hates it, that's why he doesn't have any! He says we should be able to do things for ourselves!" Luffy kept on smiling and splashing in the water, but his smile quickly vanished when Zoro asked his next question

"Um, what happened to his arm? I mean I noticed and, yo...you don't have to tell me or anything…I was just curious" Zoro began to backpedal the second he saw his friends face fall, but after a pause Luffy answered quietly

"Ah, Shanks lost his arm protecting me."

The awkward silence hung heavy in the air again. Luffy twirled his finger on top on the water, making little ripples and clearly ignoring the other two with him. Ace saw Zoro looked confused and guilty, but thought he deserved an answer

"A lot of people aren't too found of Luffy and Me, Zoro-san. Maybe it's because we aren't Shanks' real children-he adopted us 13 years ago, or maybe it's because we're a bit, well, special. Have your heard of the Devil Fruit disaster?" Zoro frowned as he thought

"Vaguely. Some of the older slaves talked about it, but I never really understood. Something that happened in Drum or something?"

"That's right. Twenty five years ago, a scientist called Vegapunk was researching the effects of the chemical he called the Devils Fruit. Wanted to endow people with super intelligence and stuff, so he started testing on his slaves." Zoro's voice rumbled with repressed anger and oppression.

"Course, cause they can't complain or fight back" Ace frowned sadly and nodded

"Of course, they were the perfect human lab rats. But it didn't work, most died or were hurt really bad. Some did change though, apparently people of Drum heard the screams for days. They mutated. Got given certain powers. Apparently our real father was one of Vegapunk's slaves, and he received the mutation. It was genetic - it passed on when he had Luffy and me, and we have special powers too." Zoro just loked at the brothers and gaped

"Powers? Like what?"

"I have control over fire, and Luffy's body is made of rubber." Luffy seemed to shrink into himself, fearing the response of disgust he usually got when people learned of his ability, but it never came.

"Really? That's so cool! Can you show me?" Zoro's interest roused Luffy from his quiet shell, and he went to stretch out his arm before he remembered

"Sorry Zoro, water stops our mutations! That's why we can't swim!" Zoro nodded, accepting the crazy nature of his friends like it was nothing. Luffy was impressed with his new friend's quick acceptance of his power, so unlike the people from Grand Line.  
He smiled and continued quietly, sadness creeping through his voice

"That's why Shanks lost his arm, some campaigner against him was trying to throw me off a cliff, to punish him, but he jumped in and saved me. His arm got smashed up in the fall; he had to have it amputated." The younger brother seemed upset as he finished his story, and his brother rested a hand on his shoulder in support.

Zoro was about to leave the pair alone for some privacy, but Ace put on his cheeriest voice

"Maybe it's time we got out, ne? You could go to the Baratie for lunch, show Zoro the gang?" Luffy was out of the water at the mention of lunch, sadness forgotten as he shouted in all his naked glory

"YOSH! Let's go get meat, Zoro!!" Ace and Zoro smiled as they got out the bath. Ace made a point to face the other way so he didn't stare at Zoro's wounds, but soon they were all dressed and Luffy was pulling his new friend out the door with one hand, placing Boshi on his head with the other

"See you later, Ace!!" The freckled man laughed and waved

"Later Luffy!"

The two rushed down the street so quickly Zoro barely had time to look around the new neighbourhood. He was pleased to find his body wasn't as sore, that bath had done its job. And Ace's clothes made him feel a lot more comfortable, the black trousers and navy blue vest were much better than his tattered clothes.

Luffy was running infront, pulling him along frantically. He tried to look at the street as he passed quickly. Shops were full of clothes and jewellery, costing more money than Zoro could ever comprehend, let alone spend. He noticed that the streets were so _clean_, no rubbish, dirt or dust was in sight. The pavement gleamed, lined with trimmed trees and streetlamps. It all felt like something out of a fairy tail to the man so used to poverty.

Suddenly Luffy stopped and Zoro, not paying attention, ran into the back of him. Together they tumbled through the front door of a very fancy looking restaurant; a mauve building with 'Baratie' emblazoned across the front in swirly gold lettering.

The air of sophistication inside from diners was disrupted as the pair landing on the floor infront of the maitre d's stand. Zoro shouted and scrambled to untangle himself from his friend, who did nothing but laugh heartily.

"Why didn't you stop Zoro?"

"BAKA! I didn't know when to, you were too busy dragging me along!" Luffy laughed harder as Zoro pulled himself free from Luffy's tangled limbs. The noise was drowned out as a louder call came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Luffy you bottomless pit of a child you're not going to eat all my stock this time!" A peg legged man strode out of the kitchen, hands on hips, and glared daggers at the pair. "Eggplant's in the back if you want him" Luffy pulled Zoro towards the doors at the side, ducking to avoid a vicious kick from a wooden leg.

They walked into a smaller, more relaxed room, ignoring the chef's rant on the other side of the door. This side of the Baratie was to appease the more relaxed guests, who wanted the good food without all the trimmings. It was full of little tables, decorated a pale blue, and people ate and chatted away like in any normal café. Zoro stopped looking round when Luffy began talking

"Sanji's great Zoro! He and his dad Zeff own this place; they're the best cooks ever! I'm never allowed next door though; Zeff says I scare away the fancy customers. Oh hey everyone's here! OI Guys!" Luffy waved wildly and ran up to a table nearest the kitchen, on which were situated 3 people. Well, 2 people and a _reindeer_? Zoro walked over to the weird group and hovered in the background.

The group were all smiling at Luffy as he hopped on a chair and greeted them while shouting loudly for meat. There was a curly haired boy, whose nose seemed ridiculously long, the weird reindeer creature, and a redheaded girl who was bossing the three about. Zoro glared at her, but remained unnoticed. Behind him, a door opened and instantly, a distaste Zoro had never felt before reared its head as a black and blonde swirl pushed passed him, crying "MELLORINE!"

The swirl slowed to a halt infront of the redhead, and revealed to be a lanky blonde haired boy in a perfectly cut suit, bowing at the smug girl. His voice instantly grated on Zoro nerve as he spoke

"Oh Nami-swan! Please enjoy this delicious treat I prepared just for you, my beauty! I call it my pastries of love!" The tray of delicate pastries sat infront of the girl, who gave a fake smile and told the man in an off-handed fashion

"Thank you, Sanji kun" So this was that Sanji kid? Zoro though he was an idiot. He glared at the blone hair _'what's with that stupid cut?_' Sanji's head covered half his face, in a way which looked simultaneously perfectly fashioned and completely effortless. Zoro fantasised in all falling out.

_  
At_ the thanks form the redhead ('_Nami, was it?'_), Sanji shot up, hearts in his eyes and shouted "MELLORINE" at the top of his lungs as he twirled back towards the kitchen...

Just as he was about to reach the door, he heard an audible snort of disgust, and Sanji turned to see a weird green haired man ('_who was pitifully dressed'_) watch him with a mixture of amusement and disdain. The blonde haired man took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit is as he stalked over to this newcomer, and he growled

"Something funny, moss brain?" Zoro was ontop Sanji before the latter even realised it, and Sanji crashed into the floor. Customers screamed as Zoro pinned him, holding fistfulls of his shirt in one hand and the other curled into a fist pointing at the cook's head. The redhead, Nami, screamed, but Luffy only paid heed to the conflict when his stomach rumbled.

"Sanjiiiiiiii where's my mea…Oh! I see you met Zoro!" Both the fighters head's snapped to look at Luffy, who smiled at them both, seemingly unaware that they were about to try and kill each other. The long nose spoke out from his hiding spot under the table

"Y…you know this guy Luffy?"

"Huh? Yea! Guy's, this is Zoro, Zoro this is everybody! Sanji where's my meat?" Luffy clapped his feet together impatiently as his friends looked at the newcomer with mixed emotions. As the curious looks bore into his back, Zoro pushed off the trapped cook and wandered over to Luffy's side.

"This is Ussop, Nami and Chopper, and the guy on the floor is Sanji!" Luffy rocked back and forth on his chair as he introduced the petrified long nose, alarmed redhead and nervous reindeer thing in turn. Zoro glanced at the three before nodding briefly in greeting.

Ussop seemed to gather the courage to rise from his hiding place and stammered out

"Ah…Hi Zoro! Nice to meet you, I am the Great Captain Ussop!" He puffed his chest out and proclaimed, the creature next to him squeaked and clapped his hooves wildly. Before the little thing was able to introduce itself, Nami hurried over to the blonde haired cook, seeming to mildly restrain him whilst soothing

"Sanji-kun, are you alright? Why don't you go into the kitchen and cook something, ne? Luffy's still hungry. Or you can make me a snack?" Unusually, the boy didn't seemed to listen (though there was a flash of a heart in his visible eye when she held his arms gently), instead, he pointed his lit cigarette at Zoro, never taking his eyes off the new man

"Luffy, you better get you fucking idiot bastard of a friend here the hell out of my restaurant, or I'll dice him up and serve him in a salad" Zoro sensed the tension and challenged the threat, standing inches away from the tall cook as he spoke

"Che, like you could lay a finger on me, princess." Sanji's foot buried itself in Zoro's stomach before he could dodge, and he flew back into and through the table. Sanji simply watched as he slowly rose and dusted himself off. The flicker in this green hair's eyes was unnerving, but Sanji wasn't afraid of the bastard. Other diners were screaming and running out the front door, while Nami and Ussop screamed for Sanji, and Luffy ran over as the pair charged

"Zoro! Sanji stop it!" Before Luffy could intercept the upcoming blows, a much more powerful kick landed in the back of the young cook's head

"Eggplant! What are you doing scaring my customers like that! You lot, go upstairs and stay the hell out before you ruin my business!" Zeff bristled with anger as he berated the teenagers, who started towards the door that lead to Sanji's home above the business. Sanji stopped them quickly

"That Marimo bastard is not welcome in my home" Sanji addressed Luffy as he spoke about his new most hated person, who snarled threateningly in the background.

As always, Luffy's patented puppy dog eyes won through again

"Please Sanji? Zoro's my friend! And he has nowhere else to go!" Sanji sighed before he grumbled

"Fine, I'll just go and get your food, go on up" Luffy cheered, whether for Zoro or meat is unknown, before he stretched his arms over to the door and launched himself towards his other friends.

The group who had been dining thought nothing of it; indeed were more confused by Zoro's loud exclamation

"Shit! What the hell did you just do?!" He flattened himself against the wall as Luffy and co walked past. Luffy laughed but it was the reindeer creature that spoke.

"You didn't know about Luffy's Devil Fruit power, Zoro-san?" The creature seemed timid, which wasn't helped by a further shout from Zoro

"You **talked**! What the fuck!" Luffy put his hand on Zoro's shoulder and steered him through the door, Chopper hiding (the wrong way) at the hatted boy's feet.

"Chopper was affected by the devil fruit too Zoro! I didn't mean to scare you!" Zoro frowled at Luffy ('_I dont get **scared**')_ before turning to Chopper. He leant down and apologised

"Sorry, Chopper-kun, Luffy's brother explained his power to me but I hadn't seen it before, I was startled. And I didn't expect you to, talk, you know? I mean…you're a reindeer" He ended lamely, feeling very foolish. But Chopper calmed a little, moving from his hiding spot as Sanji walked through the door laden with plates. He climbed up the stairs, fighting off a hungry Luffy as Chopper and Zoro ascended behind them. Chopper smiled

"That's okay; I guess I'm a bit surprising if you didn't expect it. Have you not met and Devil Fruit users before?" Zoro shook his head at the cute creature, and they reached the top of the stairs as Chopper asked

"So where are you from Zoro-san?"

Here Zoro made a slight error of pausing. He frantically thought of what to say-he knew all too well what normally happened when he answered, and these people were likely to react even worse than the slaves did. But the pause was all Luffy needed to open his mouth, which was already full of meat, and shout across the room

"Didn't I say Chopper? Zoro's from South Blue!"

--

* * *

_Ahh, more characters! I just don't feel right about this chapter, I'm really unhappy with it. Ahh shit. I think I brushed too casually over Ace and Luffy's history. But I didn't think they were the type to go into detail about the bad things that had happened to them, and Ace was a perfect vehicle to tell things to Zoro without revealing too much. So I still think its a bit short, but it's just because Zoro neede to know for the story, but I don't think it needed a flashback. Zoro did, becuase that's the only way we can understand his past as there is noone else who knows it!_

_  
I didn't manage to introduce the rest of the crew too well, again I feared an overlong chapter. But I liked the mini intro, I realise now theres alot of ZoroSanji fighting, but I love it! I love how they just fight right from the get go. It just seems all a bit, off to me. Maybe I'll change it sometime later_

_  
Next Chapter: The gang and Zoro learn more about eachother. Will they get along?_

_  
Thanks for reading - Pamplemoose_


	7. A Delicate Subject

_Every chapter just keeps getting longer! This is amazing! Work has left me with less time to write, but it's the weekend now so hopefully I should get at least one new chapter done by Monday  
_

_Thanks to all of you who've read so far. I'm a little happier with this chapter than the last. I found all the dialouge difficult, but I think it works! And thanks for reviewing!_

_  
rubysp: I love your enthusiasm for my story! I'm glad you brought up that about the background stories. When I was thinking about them I was trying to make up new stories but I just thought that the histories Oda wrote are so perfect for some characters, I just had to kep them similar. I knew I had to include Kunia somewhere, but as soon as I thought it I knew she had to have been important to Zoro, and she had to have died. The rest just kind of clicked one day! I've got most character's pasts down now, I hope you enjoy it all!_

_  
xHitsulover: Thank you very much, I'll try to upload as quickly as I can, I just love writing it so much!_

_  
Blu: Do you mind if I call you Blu? I want to try and put more humor in the story but its hard! Drama and whatnot is so much easier! And if you enjoy Chopper, I loved him in this chapter. Chopper is just the greatest, next to Zoro, that is._

_  
I wanna go to a place: lol even from their first meetings Zoro and Sanji always bickered and fought, it just made sense to make that the first thing they really do. I'm glad you like the long chapter, cause I can't help but write them that way! And I meant no disrespect in what I said, writers block is the worst. I just get through by writing and writing until I find something I like, and my stubborness is stronger than my boredom of writing something! :D_

_  
So, enjoy chapter 6!_

_  
Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Delicate Subject

Downstairs, diners of the famed Baratie restaurant were peacefully enjoying the best food in Grand Line. Upstairs, six people (well, five and a reindeer) were all thinking about what to do at that particular moment in an awkward situation.

The spacious apartment was decorated fashionably; the latest gadgets and furniture were spread across the ultra modern space. At that moment, four stood frozen in the middle of their actions, gaping at the other who had just walked through the door.

They all stood in some Mexican standoff, except one sat at the table, eating an enormous amount of meat in a disgusting and frighteningly quick manner.

Ussop was shaking as he stood next to the table. The look on his face was torn between wanting to find out more and wanting to hide in the bathroom until the man left. Sanji was half glaring at the newcomer, biting down so hard on his cigarette it was almost ripped in two. Nami sheltered safely behind him, poking her head out to watch the man in disbelief. Chopper had jumped from the man's side and attemped to hide behind a nearby chair.

Unfortunately, the reindeer got it a bit confused and was facing the other way.

The man in question looked from one to the other and inwardly sighed '_good one Luffy, that didn't freak them out at ALL. Now what am I mean to do you idiot?_' Zoro cleared his throat and made an attempt of a smile. He wasn't used to it though, and managed to force out an evil grin that made Ussop squeak and jump under the table, knocking over Luffy's mound of meat.

"AH! MEAT! Ussop what was that for? Oh, what's going on guys?" Sanji span round to face his black haired friend, pointing at the newcomer and shouting

"Rubber idiot! What are you doing letting a shitty man like that into my house and near my precious Nami swan?!" Luffy tilted his head in confusion

"Naaa, what's wrong Sanji? Zoro won't do anything, ne Zoro?" Ussop's head poked out underneath the table before Zoro had the opportunity to reply

"But…but Luffy! He's from South Blue! People there can rip out a man's heart and eat it as it still beats! I should know after all, I, I've been there!"

Choppers impressed cries ("Na Ussop, really! That's so cool!") were drowned out by Luffy

"But Sanji I thought it'd be okay, you're from North Blue after all" The exclamation was disrupted by a loud crash, as Sanji kicked Luffy clear across the room. Zoro was about to see if his friend and saviour was alright, but the glare from Nami left him glued to the floor

"How DARE you bring that up, shitty gomu! That's nothing like this! Why's an idiot from the South even doing round here anyway?" Luffy stood and brushed himself off, looking back and forth from Sanji to Zoro. His cook friend looked mad, and annoyed, and a little nervous. But Zoro looked so…closed off. Luffy caught a glimpse of rejection and hurt in his features, but it was quickly masked with indifference.

The silence was broken as Nami gave a short cry, her eyes widening as she looked at Zoro.

"Bellemere said…something about Clahador Kuro and a breakout. He was from the South…" Nami trailed off, muttering to herself and shaking her head. Ussop and Sanji looked at Nami whilst Zoro glanced at Luffy, in a silent plea to explain. The rubber boy shuffled over to the former slave and muttered

"Nami's mother works for the Police. Maybe she heard about you" Zoro went rigid, his fists clenched as he watched the Redhead. Was she going to ruin everything? He should have guessed it would turn out this way, no one wanted to know him. Not since her.

"Nami swan, what is it? What did Bellemere-san say?" Nami never took her eyes off Zoro as she told the room

"Sanji kun, he's a _slave_."

It was difficult to see Zoro pale under his tanned skin, but somehow he managed it.  
The fear that was in Nami and Sanji's faces had been replaced with disgust, Ussop edged out from under the safe haven of the table, but he still looked petrified. Chopper watched everyone, he seemed confused but also like he was trying to process everything he could. Luffy stood at his new friends side, and simply gave the best argument he could think of

"He's not one anymore Nami. He escaped" Sanji scoffed

"Oh, and that makes everything SO much better!"

"Face it Luffy, he's not good for anything but being told what to do, _and_ if he escaped, he must be dangerous to boot! He's nothing but a beast" Her final insult was spoken so pointedly it seemed to pierce straight through Zoro's chest. He stepped forward, away from the support of Luffy, and pointed at the girl

"Hey, I…"

"Shut your mouth, _Slave._" Nami snarled at him, and Sanji stood beside her for protection and support against their common enemy. The tone of her voice wasn't lost on anyone, the room snapped back into silence as she and Zoro caught eye contact for what seemed like forever.

Zoro backed down; his fists shook with anger as he watched the floor, shoulders slumped in defeat. That was how it would always be, she had authority over him. The way she spoke, looked, behaved, it was all proof as to why she owned slaves and he was one. And after so many years of oppression, Zoro couldn't fight the scrutiny of so many upper-classmen advocating their superiority.

Luffy watched the words pass with pain, how could she treat Zoro this way? As the green haired man turned and walked past Luffy, he opened his mouth to speak. The beaten Southerner beat him to it

"Don't bother Luffy, I should just go. I don't belong here" The room watched as he made for the door. None of them expected his path to be blocked, especially by a pair of furry hooves that latched onto Zoro's leg. He looked down to see the pink hatted reindeer look up at him, smiling softly

"Don't go, Zoro san, please? Can you tell me about South Blue?" Chopper's meek voice was filled with warmth, and Zoro felt his heart melt, just a tiny bit, in the presence of the adorable creature. Sanji floundered, dumbfounded at Chopper's friendliness

"But Chopper!"

"No Sanji...You know, people used to call **me** a beast too." Luffy grinned at Chopper, while Sanji opened and closed his mouth like a confused fish. Before he could try and protest further, Chopper pulled Zoro towards a big couch and sat him down (by this point, Zoro was so confused he just let the little animal lead him around, like some weird circus show where he was the pet) Luffy giggled and jumped into the sofa perpendicular to the one his friends sat at.

Nami sighed in exasperation and stalked out to the kitchen, and Sanji glanced at the group sitting down before shaking his head and following his precious Nami Swan.

Ussop was confused. On one hand this new guy did seem kinda cool, if not really scary. But Sanji and Nami were right, he was a lowly slave, and was a dangerous man from the South! But the great expert spy Ussop would never be afraid of a man, oh no! He decided to go in between, and hovered around near the open plan living room so he could understand what the group was saying.

Luffy couldn't stop smiling at Chopper. He was so pleased his little reindeer companion defended Zoro like that. A rubber arm stretched across the room to grab some meat, and Luffy sat back and watched his friends acquaint themselves as he ate his big meat lollipop. Zoro looked between the meat loving boy and the reindeer as he frantically thought of a way to ask the question without seeming impolite

"Um, sorry…but, you're a _reindeer_. How can you talk?" He looked at Chopper as if he expected him to rip off his head and reveal a robot underneath, but the little animal did nothing but giggle

"Well, I was born a normal reindeer, in Drum. The land my herd grazed on was polluted by the Devil Fruit when it was dumped there, so when I was born, I kind of got like this. I got taken in by two doctors, now we live here so I can go to medical school, I live next door to Ussop."

"Isn't he COOL Zoro!" Luffy chirped out from the other sofa, which Ussop was now occupying as well. Zoro was amazed, the animal's a doctor? That chemical must've messed him up. Thanks to Luffy's compliment, Chopper squirmed in his space, wiggling his arms and looking like he had just found the magical world of candyfloss.

"Shut up bastard! That doesn't make me happy, you know!" Luffy and Ussop roared with laughter where they were sat, while Zoro was torn between laughing and moving away from the crazy animal. Once the laughter died down Zoro turned to Ussop

"So what's so special about you then? He pointed at the curly haired boy who squealed quickly, before seemingly recovering, jumping from his seat and pointing to the sky

"You mean you _haven't_ heard of the Great Ussop? One of the richest and most popular men in all of Grand Line?" He heaved a breath, preparing to launch into a grand story when Luffy laughed

"He wants the truth, Ussop! Ne Zoro, Ussop tells great stories! Oi Sanji, can I get more meat?" Luffy jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find some more delicious meat to eat. Chopper looked distraught

"Eehhh Ussop, you mean that's not true?" Zoro snorted in disbelief – even he didn't believe the long nose.

"Baka! You know it's not Chopper!" Ussop grinned sheepishly and sat down "There's nothing special with me, Zoro-san, I met everyone through Luffy. My dad is a lawyer, he works for Shanks." Zoro nodded in understanding

"So you're at law school then?"

"Ahh no. I'm not too similar to my dad, except for in shooting"

"Shooting?" Ussop's face brightened

"Yea, I'm known as Ussop, the great shooter who can hit a penny from a mile away!" Ussop was on his feet again, declaring his brilliance in a grand voice. Chopper clapped him wildly, before asking the cool new guy

"What about you, Zoro-san? Were you really a slave?" Zoro sighed heavily, and gave a curt nod

"Yes. I worked for Kuro for…11 years" Zoro's voice seemed almost distant, as he talked about his recent past. It already seemed like so long ago, even if it were only a few days. "I was just bought by some Crocodile guy when I escaped. Somehow I ended up here in Rouge Town; Luffy saved me from the police" Ussop gasped

"Sir Crocodile? The businessman? He's one of the most loved men in the world!" Zoro's deep growl made Ussop hide behind the chair

"The man's a bastard" The room went cold at Zoro's stark comment. Chopper and Ussop were nervous; the green haired man seemed tense. They decided to leave the subject alone

"So, Zoro, why's your hair green?"'

In the kitchen Sanji was putting all his attention towards cooking some meat (some is an understatement, it was more like an entire cow), admiring his lovely Nami swan and ignoring that grassy haired slave bastard next door. Nami bit on her lip, tutting as she turned to the stove

"You have to throw him out, Sanji-kun! No matter what Luffy says, the man is dangerous! To escape from Crocodile, that slave is no good!" Sanji turned from the stove, oozing joy and love

"Of course, Nami-swan! You are right as always!" Sanji's rambles of joy were cut short as the lanky, straw hat wearing friend stumbled into the room

"SanjiIwantsomeMeatwherestheMeat!" One look at Nami's face, and Luffy sat opposite her looking concerned "Nami, is something the matter? Did you lose some money?"

It was a well known fact to Luffy that Nami loves money, something he learnt many years ago when he was desperate to buy the bug training leash for his fighting beetle. He had to borrow the money from Nami, and when she found out and told him 50 Beli was ridiculous for some string, he learnt how careful Nami is with her finances. So when she was upset, Beli was the first thing on his mind.

"No Luffy! It's that, that _friend_ of yours. He's dangerous! And just a slave!" Nami seethed as she tapped Luffy in the centre of his forehead. Luffy looked at the table sadly

"What's wrong with being a slave, Nami?" The girl stopped mid-poke

"Well, nothing's wrong with them Luffy, I mean, its just…" she trailed about, looking for the words to say

"What about your slaves, you think there's something wrong with them?"

"No no no, they are important to me!"

"As what? Property? Someone to tend your orange trees?" Luffy's voice rose as he spoke, defending those people of his heritage. Sanji frowned, the kid was too much like Shanks.

"Don't speak to Nami Swan that way Luffy!" He was about to kick Luffy in the head when Nami waved a hand, signalling him to stop

"How _dare_ you Luffy, you know I'm not like that!" Their voices were loud now, drawing attention from all in the house. Nami had risen from her chair, and was staring down at Luffy in anger as he chuckled darkly

"Do I? All I know is you like to treat them kindly, but they still work for you, for no pay. Still live in poor quarters. You don't even know their names!" Luffy too had risen, almost as angry as his redheaded friend. The two seemed ready to come to blows when a firm, deep voice spoke from the doorway

"Luffy, just forget it" Zoro spoke to his friend, but never stopped looking at Nami.

So the girl owned slaves too huh? The way the perverted cook acts, it seems like he would too…but as Zoro looked around the apartment it appeared they didn't have the space to keep any.

What about the other two? Ussop and Chopper stood behind Zoro. The three had heard the arguing, and wandered over to investigate. Ussop was trembling again as his friends argued, while Chopper seemed worried about Zoro, sweet thing. The green hair's surveillance of the situation was cut short when Luffy answered

"No Zoro, this is important! They can't talk about you that way…about anyone that way!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll just go"

"NO!" Luffy pointed at Zoro as he shouted at Nami "What makes you better than him? At least he's not angry or greedy or manipulative!"

A slap rang across the room. Nami was shaken, her face hidden from view, and a red mark was rapidly growing on Luffy's face. Chopper cried out

"Luffy!" His fear of the fight forgotten as the doctor instinct kicked in. Chopper jumped up onto the chair and examined where Nami hit him. She was shaking still, and when Sanji went to put an arm around her she shook it off

"No Sanji kun, I'll see you tomorrow" As Nami exited the room, she stopped next to Zoro. He looked at her with interest as she glared back in anger.

She knocked his shoulder, pushing him back as she walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind her as she left. Chopper's sniffs of sadness and the sizzling of meat on the stove were all that could be heard through the thick atmosphere.

--

* * *

_Man, that all got a bit tense at the end. There were bits I felt were a tad OOC, especially for Zoro and Luffy, but I needed to for the story and the characters in this world, so I'm sorry but I don't really care! :P_

_  
I LOVE Chopper so much! He is so compassionate and sweet and I'd imagine he would be so sweet to Zoro even if he were different. Zoro and Chopper interactions in the manga are just too cute sometimes, I had to add alot of chopperzoro here. The conversations worried me, I wasn't sure if they were good. But it went okay I think. I wanted Zoro to get to know the rest of the crew without repeating too much. This whole story thing gets so much harder the more you do!_

_  
Anywhoo, I'm gonna try and write one or two more chapters this weekend, so keep checking for more Price of Freedom!_

_  
Thanks for Reading - Pamplemoose_


	8. Shopping and Swords

_Chapter 7 already! The joys of a weekend and no work!_

_  
Can I say a big hello to the person (who I am so sorry have forgotten your name, and I don't know how to find out that kinda thing) who has made me their favourite author! It is amazing, I'm deeply honoured._

_  
Thanks too to all who review or even just read my story, it really makes me happy :D_

_Review Responses:_

_Chinksta: Chopper is just the cuetest, always. Im gonna have to write some Chopper fics now :P_

_  
Loreta W: Thank you for your enthusiasm, I try my best to involve lots of dialouge and less descriptions, but I'm not too good at it yet!_

_  
I Wanna Go To a Place: I didn't even realise Nami was OOC until you said it! So thanks for mentioning it it helped! I gues I was so busy worrying about Zoro and Luffy I didn't realise about Nami. But in my story her circumstances are very different, so all that remains of her personality are things like the fact she is a bit self centred and quite judgemental. I also think she snapped at Luffy because shes jealous of how easily he befriended someone as unusual as Zoro!_

_  
As soon as I realised Shanks opinions on slavery I knew Luffy had to be a bit similar to Shabondy, I'm glad it worked out that way. He is just so open minded and caring, Luffy likes anyone unless they actively give him rason not too. I think this attitude rubs off on others, its why Ussop and Chopper so readily accepted Zoro, and why Zoro is so at ease (well, kind of :P) being around people who previously opressed him._

_  
Phoenix Shadow: Yea Nami is mean, I really don't like her sometimes! I felt bad making her the bad guy though. And the fact Chopper is so different was why I knew he had to be the one to accept Zoro first. I'm sure out of all of them, he understands how it feels_

_  
Blu Calling: As much as one of the running themes of the story is discrimination, and how Zoro will be affected by it, I didn't want to have it too obvious all the time. So Thanks so much for saying that, I feel like my plan is succeeding. _

_I didn't really want to have too much death in the story, if all the charcters had horribly dramatic backgrounds I would end up making it an angst fest. So only Zoro and Luffy's will be known in that level of detail (though I haven't mentioned it I will - Luffy's parents are deceased, they both died shortly after he was born. Zoro's are alive, but are living the sheltered like in South Blue. I imagine the Rorooa tribe to be almost a bit animalistic! lol It was never intentional, thats just how it is in my head. So Zoro can't really return, the group ust figure he's dead and he would never be welcomed back. And because I doubt I'll ever mention it in the story - Ussops mother is also dead from a disease, like in the manga. He just lives with his father, and the helpful aid of Shanks and Ben (cause they're so kind to Yassop!)) I haven't decided on the Nami's slaves bit yet, it's currently in consideration_

_  
So, enjoy the chapter!_

_  
Disclaimer: I don't Own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Shopping and Swords

"YOU SHITTY RUBBER BOY!" Sanji's cry of anger cut through the atmosphere, along with his kick which landed atop of Luffy's head "You dare to speak about Nami Swan that way! She was right, you know!" His leg was still embedded on the straw hat; somehow Luffy's rubber body had absorbed the impact.

Either that, or the kid couldn't feel pain, because Ussop knew Sanji's kicks hurt.

"No she wasn't Sanji, she was out of line"

"YOU WERE OUT OF LINE! Get outta my kitchen, no, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sanji seethed, pointed a finger at the door. Ussop and Chopper were at the door before the cook could even point, they didn't want to be at the end of the angry man's wrath. Luffy looked up at Sanji in disbelief

"Sanji"

"Get OUT Luffy! And take that..._filth_ with you." The blonde hand nodded at Zoro as he stared Luffy down. The green haired man snarled

"What did you call me, cook?"

"Don't even talk to me Southerner; just get the hell outta my house. All of you" Sanji turned and kept cooking, but his hands were gripping the pan so tight his knuckles turned white. Luffy brushed past him and headed over two the petrified pair by the door

"C'mon Zoro, we know where were not wanted" Luffy's voice was uncharacteristically quiet as his new friend followed him. His rubber head turned to glance at Sanji one last time

"I thought **you** of all people would understand what its like living here and being from Blue, Sanji"

The cook trembled in anger as he thought up an answer, but when he turned to say it, they were already gone.

The group of four walked down the street quietly. Luffy's head was still bowed, his cheek swelling from Nami's hand. Chopper walked on his right, sniffing as he tried his best not to cry. The poor thing was too sensitive; he didn't like it when friends fought. The reindeer looked up when he felt a hand pat his hat, and saw Ussop give him a reassuring smile and thumbs up; he was always there to cheer up an awkward situation.

As they walked into a huge park, Zoro paused and shook his head

"I'm sorry Luffy, guys" The three turned to look at him

"Ne, what for Zoro-san?" Ussop's voice was laden with confusion

"For upsetting you all, for causing the argument, for getting Luffy hurt. For everything, really." Luffy's fury-filled eyes snapped up to Zoro's, why was he apologising for it all? "If I wasn't here, then none of this would have happened"

"You don't have to apologise for _anything_ Zoro-san" Ussop's voice seemed to get louder, his fear of the man replaced with empathy as Zoro looked so tired, and hurt. Then he realised why Luffy got so angry - he just wanted Zoro to have friends.

"That's right, you didn't do anything! '_Sniff'_…it's all their fault for thinking that way _'sniff'_" Chopper's angry voice was hindered by his heavy sniffs, and adorably large, tear filled eyes.

Luffy didn't even look like he was listening, but he was, and now relief was filling his body. Thank goodness for Ussop and Chopper, if everyone had hated Zoro, he wouldn't have known what to do.

But they accepted him, didn't care about who he was, just like him and Ace and Shanks did. The boy laughed with relief and fell back into the grass

"Yea, stop worrying about it Zoro! It's not your fault. Besides, it's happened now, we just need to think of what to do for the rest of the day now we can't go to Sanji's" Ussop and Chopper flopped next to Luffy when it snapped

"Waaa, that means I can't have any meat!!" The pair laughed at Luffy's grief at the lack of meat, before reminding him he could always buy it. As they began to look at cloud patterns, Zoro smirked, '_so cheerful again, it's as if nothing's happened'_. He sat down cross legged next to the trio and had a short nap.

"I know! We should take Zoro to town!" Ussop sat up in exclamation of his idea, Luffy and Chopper quickly following

"Yea! He doesn't have any clothes or anything!"

"And I can go buy some Medical Books!"

"And we can get have a welcome party for him! We can buy presents and decorations and I, the Great Ussop will regale all with his stories"

"Yatta! That's a great idea Ussop!"

"Yea, party!" The three stooges laughed and cheered at the new plan, whereas Zoro yawned, glancing back and forth trying to keep up with the rapid exchange.

"But…" Luffy's long arm stretched from the gate of the park, where the three had already run off to, and grabbed Zoro's (or Ace's) vest

"Let's go Zoro!" Before he had chance to even compose his thoughts, the former slave was colliding into his new found friends and on their way to the shops.

As one would expect from a city full of wealthy people, Rouge Town centre was an extravagant shopping hub. All the top names in fashion, technology and anything else in between had a store here, and everything was of the best quality. Ussop and Chopper chatted excitedly about everything they needed (which, coincidentally, happened to be just about anything they had seen) while Luffy was more commonly found with his face smooshed into a window, looking at the cool things on display. Zoro looked at some stores with interest, but was all too aware of the price tags joining everything.

The wealth of the shoppers was hard to miss. Stick thin women strode down the sidewalk in massive heels, painfully fashionable clothes and perfectly manicured hair and nails. Men in business suits hurried in every which direction, rushing to get to the next business meeting. Each clutched rich leather briefcases, and each one's suit reminded him of that yellow haired bastard cook. Zoro snorted at the thought.

Teenagers chatted on the newest portable den den mushi's; others carried miniature pets inside oversized bags, covered in gold and jewels. Children ran around, clutching huge bags of sweets or the cool new gadgets called iDial (Zoro wasn't sure what they were, but some kids were playing songs out of them). Zoro couldn't help but notice the little group stood out like a sore thumb.

Despite all their money, Ussop was covered in paint stains on his baggy brown overalls; hair messily dragged into a ponytail and hid under a bandanna. Luffy wore denim shorts and a red vest, his shirt bare for all to see. Sandals and his tattered straw hat made him look more like a fisherman than a politician in the making. Add a tiny reindeer and an awkwardly tanned man in ill fitting clothes, and suddenly Zoro realised why they were getting strange looks.

"Oi, Zoro-san, hurry up!" Chopper waved at him from a clothing store, and the tall man stepping inside.

"Just call me Zoro, ne Chopper?" Chopper was left wriggling in happiness until Ussop dragged him over to some clothes rails where Zoro was browsing

"Luffy says they're Ace's clothes! No wonder you look so silly in them!" Ussop squeaked at the glare he got "do you know what size you are?"

"Oi Zoro, this one is so cool!" Luffy held up a hideously coloured shirt and waved it in his face

"No Luffy, I don't want this" The shirt was lowered

"You don't like it? Do you like Ace's clothes? Even he doesn't like them; I mean they were a gift from Ben…"

"No, Luffy, I mean yes, it's okay, and Ace's clothes are fine, but...I can't afford any of this stuff"

"That's okay; I'll buy it for you!"

"Eh, I can't let you do that Luffy, really" Luffy laughed, slapping Zoro on the back

"Its **fine** Zoro, Shanks always give me more money 'cause I loose most of it and I need to buy meat, so today I'll just not buy any meat and then I can give some to you!"

"But, I don't have _any_ money, I can't pay you back" Zoro stressed, and looked guilty. It really seemed the kid didn't understand he had no money _at all_

"Hmmm, well...how about I buy this stuff for you now, and when you get money you can pay me back, ne?" Luffy nodded his head, proud of his method of solving the issue. Zoro meanwhile sighed, looks like he was never going to win

"Fine, but not here, this stuff is all disgustion and weird…ah, sorry Ussop"

The long nosed man abruptly turned back into the changing room, his face beet red. He thought the clothes were cool.

A few hours later, the group were walking through a decidedly quieter area of less fashionable shops, laden with many bags. Ussop was peering at his new pair of goggles; Luffy was munching on some meat and carrying a bag of party decorations and some boots. Chopper was carrying one bag full of white t shirts; having swapped his heavy bag of textbooks with Zoro, who was laden with many bags full of books, food, trousers and weird bits and pieces. Not that the muscled man minded the weight; he was currently busy in a heated discussion with Ussop about the final purchases they had made

"But it's _weird_ Zoro. Only old people wear them"

"Gah Ussop, I don't care! I like it!"

"It's all green, like your hair!"

"Good point Luffy, it'll look odd! Why do you like it anyways?" Zoro shrugged

"I dunno, it just seemed cool, so I got them. I'm sorry I'm not as fashionable as _you_, overall-boy"

Luffy howled with laughter, pointing at Ussop chanting _Overall-boy, overall-boy!_ Chopper quickly joined in, and the long nosed boy pouted

"Oi Zoro, now look what you've done!"

The man wasn't paying attention in the slightest – he was staring intently at the window of a shop, laden with weapons.  
The place was calling to him.

"Ne, Zoro? Sugoi! A weapon's shop! Let's go in!" Luffy and Ussop bounded through the door before they realised Zoro hadn't even listened. A tug of his vest brought him back to attention

"Zoro, we're going inside, you wanna look around?"

"Hm? Oh, Chopper, yea, yea lets go"

The pair walked in and joined Ussop showing Luffy some guns and bullets

"Soooo cool, can you shoot with this Ussop?"

"Of course, the Great Ussop can shoot with anything! Why..." Chopper became enraptured with Ussop's delusions of Grandeur, and Zoro wandered off. Something in here was trying to get his attention, he could hear it…

As he looked, Zoro remembered his childhood in the South. Boys of his tribe were taught to hunt and fight from a young age, so he knew his way around weapons well.

But one method of fighting he excelled in – it seemed as he stood in front of a collection of the weapon in question, that sword fighting was in Zoro's blood

"Woooooow swords, they're so cool! Can you use them, Zoro?" Luffy asked; one finger up his nose as he eyed some of the swords. The hand extended to pick one up

"Don't touch those! They're precious swords!" The shopkeeper shouted from his seat at the counter "They're not for amateurs to play with!" Luffy sighed

"But they're so cool!" Zoro was only just recognising the exchange; his mind was foggy with the shouts of Sensei, the clashing of blades, and the hours of training. It all rushed back. He picked up the closest sword and eased it out of its sheath

"Oi, you! I said those are for experts, no fooling around!" But the owner stopped when he saw the glint in Zoro's eye, the softness of his touch. "Ah, but you are no amateur, it seems sir"

Ussop and Chopper joined Luffy, all watching Zoro hold the blade up, examining it.

"Che, no, I guess I'm not" Zoro replied softly as he slid the sword back and placed it down. The objects on display were all beautiful, but that wasn't the one, the one whispering to him, laughing at him.

"Well, feel free to look sir, I don't get too many customers these days." Luffy and Chopper took this as permission to get nearer the swords, and started peering at the intricate details on them.

"How come you know about swords, Zoro?" Ussop asked

"When I was a kid, everyone in the tribe was taught to fight. I preferred using swords. Heh…haven't trained in a while though"

"Ne, why Zoro?" Luffy enquired innocently

"I don't think Kuro wanted to give a disobedient slave a _weapon_, baka" Zoro snorted and Luffy chuckled

And then he found it.

Zoro felt the aura around the sword – dark and domineering. It whispered to him, promises of power and strength. But the sneer and laughter behind it he could sense; this is the sword that was calling to him. Zoro picked up the sword, and was instantly captivated by it. Blood red and gold, there was no doubt it was beautiful.

But as soon as he drew the sword an inch from the sheath, Zoro was overcome with bloodlust. This thing was deadly, evil.

It wanted his soul.

"Oh, no. You should leave that one be, sir. Please"

"Huh? Why's that Mister?" Luffy watched the man sweat with nervousness while Zoro admired the sword

"You shouldn't, you can't have it"

"But Why?"

"...It's cursed" Zoro spoke to nobody in particular, but all heard it.

"You've heard of it, sir?"

"No…I can just tell." The owner looked terrified at the blade (and Ussop adopted a similar position), but Zoro was obsessed. The sword hummed in his hand, fighting for control of him, wanting to fight.

It needed blood, and Zoro needed it.

"I'm afraid it's not for sale sir, that curse will lead whoever wields it to a painful death. It is the will of the cursed blade, Sandai Kitetsu"

Ussop almost burst into tears as he saw the manic grin on Zoro's face

"Hm, how about I test it? See whose will is stronger?" Before Luffy or Chopper had the chance to stop him, Zoro swung the sword in the air, and held his arm out in its path.

Seconds later, though it seemed like an eternity, the sword was buried in the floor and Zoro's arm was still attached to his body. Ussop had fallen trembling to the floor in shock, Chopper's hooves were held over his mouth in a silent scream, and Luffy had stars in his eyes; marvelling at the bravery of his new found friend.

"Excellent, I'll have it"

The shopkeeper stumbled back "amazing…you are a true swordsman indeed. Just wait here!" He ran through a door into the back, and Zoro lifted his new sword off the ground, re-sheathing it

"That was AMAZING Zoro!" Luffy was practically drooling with joy "How did you stop it cutting your arm off?" The boy held Zoro's arm, as if he expected it to harbour the secret to the trick, and a fake arm pop out or something

"Tha…ho...a, are you crazy?!" Ussop was at a bit of a loss for words, still dumbfounded. Chopper still seemed a bit frozen in shock.

"Ah, Luffy get off!" Zoro muttered irritably "I didn't trick you!"

The shopkeeper returned and placed another sword on the counter. It was similar in size to the cursed sword, Kitetsu, but it was black and sleek.

"This is Yubashiri, a family heirloom. It's light and swift like its name. A great sword, please take it, free of charge. The other sword too." Zoro raised an eyebrow in question "Most of my swords are sold for display these days, people prefer guns. These swords deserve an owner who is skilled enough to use them correctly. Please, take them"

Ussop wandered back to the guns, insulted at the comment, while Chopper gasped in surprise. Zoro picked up the sword and inspected it – it was indeed very light. He look at the clean blace and hilt, before placing it back on the table. Smiling, Zoro bowed respectfully at the man

"Thank you very much" Zoro took both swords and hooked them into his belt loops.

"You look so cool!" Luffy bounced around in happiness as they started to leave the shop. But Zoro still felt empty, like one more thing was missing. And he soon found it.

It was shorter than his other swords, and its sheath was a beautiful, pure white. The man couldn't take his eyes off it. He slowly lifted it, revering its beauty. Luffy noticed and sidled up to him

"You like that one, Zoro?" He didn't answer, just kept looking at the white sword, drinking it in with his eyes

"Why don't we buy it?" Luffy went to ask the price, but Zoro laughed softly, masking his sigh of longing

"No Luffy lets just go. Clothes are one thing, this is something different entirely" He walked out to meet Ussop and Chopper, trying to forget that white sword. After all, he still got these two, and they were amazing things indeed.

Luffy looked at the white sword curiously one more time before he waved to the owner and ran out to meet his friends.

--

* * *

_So another chapter down! I was so happy to give Zoro his swords - he seemed so un-zoroish without them. At first I wanted to extend the whole shopping trip thing, but when I thought about it I realised how boring that would be (I can't really write the comedy that well yet) so I just skipped it :P_

_  
I'm sad for the lack of Nami, but don't fear, she returns next chapter!_

_  
Please, review with opinions so I can write better_

_  
Next chapter : the crew celebrate, and Zoro confronts some people?!_

_  
Thanks for Reading - Pamplemoose_


	9. Party Favours

_It's my longest Chapter yet! I have had the best day lazily writing, and I had so much to add to this story it just kept going! Thanks to all my reviewers and everything lovely that has been said :d_

_  
Review Replies:_

_  
-w-easy enough: The more I write the more I love Chopper, he is just so amazing and adorable._

_  
xHitsulover: Why thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, I do too :D_

_  
I Wanna Go to a Place: I am trying my hardest not to make this an angst fest. But it's kinda turning out that way! I've tried to make alot of this chapter upbeat, but I don't think it really shines through, I was too busy trying to make everything I wanted to happen this chapter happen! I'm sad for the lack of Sanji in this chapter, but the next one will make up for it. He's a really interesting character_

_  
Sue: I had alot of fun writing the sword shopping part, Im glad you liked it! I do have a story for Nami, things will be better from her now. I didn't want to explain her life in too much depth (cause if I did, I'd have to do it for all of them and then my already long chapters would be ridiculous!) but if there's anything you wanna know, ask! I can have my very own SBS!_

_  
Happy Reading!_

_  
Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Party Favours

The group walked back to Luffy's house, chatting enthusiastically about the upcoming party

"So, your house tonight then, right Luffy? Ussop clarified as they entered the front door. Chopper bounced along excitedly

"And they'll be sweets and cake? And candyfloss?" Drool pooled at his feet as he imagined everything he could eat

"Where will there be candyfloss?" Ace wandered into the living room, and slumped down on the sofa.

"Ace nii-chan! We're having a welcome party for Zoro here later, you're gonna be there right?" Ace turned to Zoro, who was sitting on the floor, caressing his new swords

"You okay with all this?" Zoro shrugged

"Heh, even if I wasn't, they wouldn't stop would they?"

"Ha! You've got them down alright! But Luffy, don't you remember what Shanks said?"

"Huh, Shanks said what?" Ace sighed at his brother's stupidity

"There's a big meeting tonight with Whitebeard, he wants to have it here at the house. Ussop, surely your father's gonna be here too" Luffy and Ussop's mouths opened in shock as they remembered the lectures they both recieved

"Ehhh?! So we can't have the party here? Noooo!" Zoro turned to Ace as the trio cried

"Who's Whitebeard?"

"Oh, he's another major politician, like Shanks. Only he's a lot more distinguished, and a bit more powerful. They're rivals, but respect each other. In fact, I work in Whitebeard's office."

"But you don't need to go to this meeting?"

"No, I'm not in the inner circle yet, even if Shanks is my father. Besides, I have another job to prepare for" Ace told Zoro with a sigh, almost forlorn sounding, but the swordsman didn't press on it...

Chopper was thinking out loud

"We can't have it at mine, the clinic will be open, and Ussop's father won't let him throw parties after what you did at the Big Christmas Fiasco" Luffy stuck his lip out and folded his arms in a pout

"It wasn't THAT bad, Yassop overreacted."

"The cat is traumatised, Luffy! He still won't go near the fireplace!" Ussop shouted, and Luffy grinned sheepishly

"Um Luffy, what about Sanji and Nami?" Chopper seemed reluctant to ask, and looked over at Zoro, who was deep in discussion with Ace about his new swords

"They have to come! They're our friends!"

"But, they aren't exactly fans of Zoro's, Luffy"

"Well, we'll just show them at the party, ne?" Luffy patted his hat down and grinned, and Chopper suddenly felt reassured

"Umm, well we can't have it at Sanji's; the Baratie will be too busy. That just leaves Nami's farm. If she wants to see you that is, Luffy"

"Of course she will!" Ussop appeared nervous despite Luffy's optimism

"She was pretty angry at you Luffy, and she really even angrier at Zoro. You're gonna have to do some damage control. Go ring her and apologise, sort it all out"

"But it wasn't my…" Chopper interjected

"I _know_ it wasn't Luffy, but for now, you're going to have to take the first step. Otherwise we won't be able to have the party!" Luffy's face was comically tragic at the realisation

"Ahh! No I'll apologise!" Ussop whispered, pulling the other two closer

"What about Zoro though? Nami still hates him, and on the farm, he might feel a bit awkward"

"I'll speak to Nami about it, I'm sure he'll be fine at the farm"

"...But what about around Nami's slaves?"

"..." Ussop and Luffy sat in thought at Chopper's point. Surely the man won't like being reminded at how he used to be treated.

Across the room, Zoro stiffened his grip of Yubashiri, which did not go unnoticed by Ace

"You okay, Zoro-san?" Zoro snorted, muttering quietly

"Yea, those three really don't know how to be quiet, do they?" Ace paused and listened to the conversation, and pulled a sympathetic grimace at the embarrassed Zoro

"Sorry about that, Zoro-san…_will_ you be okay if we go to Nami's?"

"It'll be fine; I wouldn't want to upset their plans anyway. I'll just deal with it" Ace patted him on the back

"Well, I'll be there if you need me, okay? Those three idiots too." Ace grinned at Luffy, who had given up on the conversation and was currently doing an accurate impression of Sanji, while Ussop and Chopper banged on the floor with tears of laughter in their eyes. Zoro barked out a laugh.

"Why did I have to meet the craziest bunch of idiots in Grand Line?"

Ussop and Chopper had run off, muttering about party preparations and plans, so when Ace fell asleep in the middle of a TV show (something Zoro greatly enjoyed, never being allowed to watch it up until now), Zoro went up to his room for a nap and Luffy hunted out his Den Den Mushi, and rang Nami. As soon as it started to ring, the lanky boy was pacing in the study (where the Den Den had been hiding, for some mystery reason), panicking about what to say. His mind went blank when there was a click

"Hello?"

"…Hello?"

"Huh? Hello?...Is that you Luffy?" Nami sounded slightly irritated

"Oh, Nami! Yea hi!" She sighed at his nervous laugh

"What do you want Luffy?"

"Um…I wanted to say sorry. For earlier." Nami paused, at a loss for words.

True, she was mad at Luffy for saying those things about her. But once she got home, and stormed about a bit, a shouted at her sister Nojiko for a while, she realised that Luffy wasn't the only one at fault. Did she really treat people that badly?

"Um, thanks, Luffy…"

"…so…everything's okay then, yea?"

"Yea, I guess it is. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have slapped you"

"Yea! That hurt!" Nami's laughter rang through the Den Den

"Well just don't do it again then! And this time, I won't charge you for upsetting me"

"Shihihihihi, thanks Nami! So can we have the party at yours tonight then?"

"…Party? What are you talking about Luffy?"

"The party! Oh, I didn't tell you about the party yet?" There was a dull thud down the line, as the redheaded girl slapped her palm to her forehead in exasperation

"No Luffy, you didn't"

"Oh, sorry! Well we're gonna have a party tonight, for Zoro! But we don't have anywhere to have it cause Shanks is having a meeting at mine and Sanji has the restaurant and Chopper has the clinic so we thought maybe we could have it at yours?"

"For Zoro?" Nami's frown was picked up and repeated in miniature by the Den Den Mushi, but Luffy wasn't paying attention as usual

"Yea! A welcome party! You'd come anyway, right? So you wouldn't mind having it at yours?"

"Well..." Nami thought. Though she did still dislike that weird Southern man, she did feel bad about the argument with Luffy. But if the party was at her house, wouldn't the slave be anxious near her own slaves (who, she reminded herself, she must learn the names of first thing tomorrow) "….I guess you can, if it's okay with everyone else. It'll cost you though, for putting me through all this trouble"

"Yea! Thanks Nami, you're the best! Ussop and Chopper will be round in a bit to decorate, and me and Ace and Zoro will be round in a few hours, okay? Phone Sanji and tell him, and can you get him to cook some stuff? Thanks! Bye!"

Luffy spoke so quickly and hung up so rapidly, that Nami barely had time to catch it all. She smiled and began calling Sanji, preparing for the madness that will be this party.

The sun had set, and Ace and Zoro left the Redhair home. Zoro looked much better in his new clothes. The dark trousers, big boots, clean white t-shirt and weird green Haramaki (which now held is swords proudly) suited him, but the offending waistband was still a topic of discussion

"…I thought only old men wore them"

"SHUT UP Ace! I like it! And it holds my swords now, see?!" Zoro ground his teeth in frustration "Come on Luffy!"

The boy ran out the house and met the two as they head towards the stable, where a horse and cart were prepared

"What took you so long Luffy?"

"Hee, nothing. Just getting ready" Luffy ran off as he giggled, and Zoro could tell he was hiding something. The brothers sat in the cart, waiting for Zoro as he climbed inside in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Hm, this is weird"

"What is Zoro?"

"I've not been in a cart like this before" The three sat in a seat facing the horses, and another faced the other way for additional people to sit in. It was small, but fast, and suited the small family's needs.

"Really! How did you get places that were far away?" Ace chuckled at his brother's naivety as they headed to Nami's

"Um, no Luffy. I never left the plantation until I escaped; the only time I've been on a cart is when I was taken there in the first place"

"Oooooooh wow! That's how you managed to end up all this way; you didn't know where you were going!"

"I just went to the nearest town, Baka!"

"But Rouge Town's hundreds of miles away! You could've gone to Cocoyashi, that's much closer! Dummy!"

Luffy and Zoro argued about directions for most of the trip, and didn't even notice when they pulled to a stop at Nami's farm.

It was huge, rows of Orange trees grew behind it, and the house stood proud, big and white, in front. As they wandered to the front door, Zoro noticed the rows of little shacks near the fields. The slaves here were clearly treated better than he was at Kuro's, those houses were almost nice. The former slave subconsciously rubbed his brand as they waited for the door to open.

When it did, Zoro almost fell over in shock. There was a giant brown monster, in a pink hat? '_Wait, that looks like…'_

"Hi Chopper! Luffy ran inside, shouting how amazing the decorations were. Ace smiled at the now giant reindeer

"Hi Zoro, come on in"

"_Chopper_? What…how…you're so **big**" Zoro walked past, still gaping at the formally little animal

"Huh? Oh! It's part of my Devil Fruit abilities – I can change my size if I need to" He shrunk back into the little reindeer Zoro knew, and led him into a big room, brightly decorated in streamers and balloons. Zoro noted Luffy and Ussop dancing madly to some music, and Ace relaxing in a chair, politely chatting to the witch Nami. When the idiot cook twirled in with plates of food, Zoro knew this was going to be a long night.

The evening continued well. Ussop told his tales of adventure and all enjoyed them (though only Chopper believed them). Chopper and Luffy ate so much Zoro thought they might explode, but Sanji kept bringing more out. And the blonde only got mad at them once – when Ace fell asleep in the cake he had lovingly baked. But at least now there were good photographs of the freckled man with a face full of pink icing (they were lucky they got the picture, as shortly after Luffy had licked the face clean in one fell swoop)

But Zoro couldn't help but notice that the redheaded witch and idiot cook were ignoring him. He also couldn't help but notice that Luffy saw it too, and was getting upset. In an attempt to seem interested in them, he wandered over the straw hat wearing boy, who was mid bite into another steak

"Oi Luffy, I thought you said Nami's mother worked for the police. Why does she have a farm?" Zoro attempted the best he can to sound enthusiastic

"Nami? Ummm, her mum used to work for the police, but she quit. She liked oranges, so started the farm. Nami's sister is going to take it over one day, and Nami's gonna join the police like Bellemere did!"

"So how had she heard about me?"

"Bellemere is still friends with all the police, so I figured she must have heard about it." Zoro nodded as Sanji strode past him, back towards the kitchen

"What about the ero cook, what's his story?" Luffy laughed

"Ero cook, shihihihi. Well, Sanji moved to Rouge Town about 8 years ago now…hmmm, I'm 17 now and I was 9 when I met him so yea, 8!"

"Get to the point, Luffy!"

"Oh Yea, anyway he came from Blue, just like you! But he lived in the country of North Blue. Him and his dad..."

"The guy with the wooden leg?"

"Yea, they had this famous restaurant. So they got rich and moved here to open the Baratie. It's great!" Luffy launched back into his food, and Zoro felt the need to move away, or else be consumed by the rubber stomach.

The pair were still avoiding him, only talking to Ussop and Chopper when he was with Ace or Luffy, and pretending he wasn't there. But he caught the looks they gave him. Zoro was pissed, not only were they being rude to him, they were upsetting their friends, his friends.

Zoro wasn't going to stand for that.

Some time later (after a round of 'pin the tail on the Chopper', and a frankly disturbing Karaoke session, where Luffy made glass shatter with his voice), Zoro was able to find Nami sitting alone when everyone was getting more food, and took his chance

"Hey" Nami's eyes widened, and she tried to move away, but the bastard had blocked her in. Rookie mistake

"Oh, hi Zoro, good party, huh? Nice welcome to the neighbourhood and all" Zoro's eyes narrowed

"Cut the crap, I know you don't wanna talk to me and I'm not too fussed on talking to you either. But we need to sort this out" The friendly tone in the girl's voice was gone as she answered

"What's to sort out?"

"Che woman, you treat me like dirt. Just cause I'm a bit different. Well I'll tell you, I couldn't care less how you treat me. But you're upsetting everyone else." Zoro's voice was low and dangerous, and Nami saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Upsetting who?"

"Ussop. Chopper. And Luffy. That kid saved my life _and_ took me in, no questions asked. And now you're attitude is bringing him down - I can't let that happen"

Nami suddenly realised how much more threatening the man looked now he had _swords_, and decided to humour him.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Give me a chance. I don't expect people to like me and I couldn't care less if they didn't, but if it affects my friends then I have to do something. Don't judge me before you get to know me" Nami crossed her legs, and eyed Zoro. He had guts, she liked that, and he didn't really seem all that bad now he was cleaned up and stuff. Dress sense was a bit funny though.

"…okay. And what do you suggest we do in the meantime?"

"How about we make a deal?" Zoro could swear he saw Beli signs in the girl's eyes at the mention of it, but it might have been his imagination

"Deal?"

"Just for now, while everyone else is around, we'll be civil to each other. For their sakes" Zoro nodded in the direction of Luffy, who had just run in the room with everyone else.

"Fine, but it'll cost you. Any time you annoy me I'll charge you 5000 Beli" Nami smirked and rose, poking Zoro in the chest

"What?! You're crazy, woman!" Nami smiled as she walked away

"Thank you, Zoro-kun"

Luffy saw Nami approach grinning and was mildly disturbed when Zoro followed

"Everything okay guys?" Nami glanced at Zoro, who glowered at her

"Yea Luffy, everything's great. Right, Zoro-kun?" Zoro grunted in affirmation, and Luffy's smile spread even wider

"Great! Here Nami, try this meat!"

When Chopper suddenly fell asleep in the middle of a dance, the group decided it was time to head home. Ussop and Chopper walked back - they lived nearby, while Sanji left a mountain of treats '_for my beautiful Nami Swaaan'_ before retreating home himself. Ace and Zoro had to drag Luffy away from the food, and found themselves back at the house so late, Luffy had fallen asleep inthe cart and Ace had to carry him to bed

"So, you have fun then Zoro?"

"Hmm, yea…thanks" Ace smiled and looked warmly at his brother

"Don't thank me; it was all this idiot's idea...Night Zoro" Ace nodded his head as he carried Luffy into his room, and Zoro retreated into his.

It was dark in his room, and it took a while to open the curtains and let the moonlight in. But when he did, he never expected to find what he did.

The White Sword.

It was lying on his bed, a folded piece of paper next to it. Zoro slowly reached for it, as if he expected it to disappear at his touch. But it didn't, and he gasped as he held it open to admire. The sword gleamed in the moonlight, the metal glinting as he eased it back into the sheath. The swordsman was almost trembling as he held it. It was so beautiful, so amazing. But why was it here?

He put down the sword and opened the paper. He saw a random bunch of coloured scribbles that looked vaguely like people, and underneath, a scrawled note

_**  
Hi Zoro!**_

_**Do you like the picture? I drew it, it's of all of us! Me you Nami Ussop Sanji and Chopper! Cool huh?**_

_**  
Shanks told me you're meant to get presents when you move house. So when you were napping I went and got you this! The man in the shop said it was called Wadou Ichimonji, and he thought you could use it well. It's really cool, ne? I didn't know what else to get you, other than meat…but then I got that and I ate it, but I found the sword shop again and remembered how much you liked it!**_

_**  
Welcome to Rouge Town!**_

_**  
Luffy**_

Zoro put down the note, speechless. _Stupid kid, how could he go and get something like his for me?_

But the more Zoro looked at the sword, the more he loved it. And when he slid it into the holder on his Haramaki, he felt complete. This is what he was missing earlier. Zoro grinned a genuine smile as he thought

_  
Man, how am I going to make this up to Luffy?_

_--_

* * *

__

Yay chapter done! I had so much I realised I wanted to happen in this chapter, I apologise if it seemed a bit fast.

How nice is Luffy to get him Wadou? I knew he needed it, and it needed to be precious. So whats better than a gift from his friend! And now things are sort of okay with Zoro and Nami, almost. Give it time, she just needs to get to know him a bit better!

I wish I could have done the party in detail, but it really wasn't important.

I found the dialouge so hard to write so much of! I think I managed it, but who knows? You people please review and tell me!

Next Chapter : Zoro and Sanji straighten things out!

Thanks for Reading - Pamplemoose


	10. Settling with Sanji

_This chapter came so quickly - I had actually already planned it before I wrote chapter 8!_

_  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far - and for enjoying chapter 8. I was aprehensive about the Luffy giving Wadou thing. But it turned out okay._

_  
Review Replies:_

_Sue: I think Nami will cheer up now. And I've always thought Zoro and Ace are fairly similar, I like that Ace can be mature with Zoro if he needs to be_

_  
Blu Calling: You have no idea the GO YOU! made me :D The chopper bit popped into my head, but I just had to do it it made me giggle! I was worried about the NamiZoro coversation, I was so panicky about geting the interation wrong. So I HAD to include some Nami deals._

_  
YusukesLover: Thank you very much, I try my best to make it unique. And after all, I can't make the character's personalities any better than Oda has made them!_

_  
I Wanna Go to A Place: You could write a one word review and I'd be happy! Yea Luffy was sweet, he's so good to his friends!_

_  
So, enjoy!_

_  
Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda Sama_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Settling with Sanji

It took some time for Zoro to realise the unsettling feeling in his stomach was nervousness. He woke and instantly turned to his new swords - just to check they were still there. Not that he'd just sit there and admire them like a sap, no way.

Then the weird feeling in his stomach started, when Zoro thought about getting up and seeing Luffy, and thanking him.

As he heard the rubber boy loudly stomp down for breakfast, the older man yawned, stretched and got out of bed. He glanced at his prized possessions before heading downstairs himself.

Luffy was in the kitchen alone – Ace was still asleep and Shanks had already left for work. Upon his green haired friend's arrival he looked up from his plate, cheeks full like a hamster

"Mwowning Zwowo!" The words didn't quite sound right through the food. Zoro paused - still panicking about the gift. But looking at Luffy, all smiles and cheer, Zoro realised the kid didn't buy it to be thanked. He just wanted to do something for his friend. So Zoro just smiled, and acted like nothing had happened.

"How can you eat so much in the morning, Luffy?"

"Shihihihihi, wit twastes gwod!" Luffy swallowed, and grinned back again. Zoro snorted; pouring some coffee

"Whatever, just hand me some of that meat"

Ace arrived in the kitchen as the pair were just leaving to get dressed, so when Zoro returned with the three swords hanging at his hip, he was visibly impressed. Luffy grinned as he saw Zoro show Wadou to his brother with a look of joy on his face (well, it was more a look of slight interest, but Luffy could tell that it meant the swordsman was very happy when he had that look). He wandered over and bent down like his brother, inspecting the weapon in Zoro's hands.

"Isn't it awesome Ace?" Ace sighed

"Sure is…which one you gonna use Zoro?" Zoro's voice was filled with never before heard warmth, and passion

"I use all three." Luffy and Ace looked up at him

"All of them? At once?" Zoro nodded

"Ya. I was taught to fight with 3 swords." Zoro led the trio into the garden, and he prepared to practice his katas.

Whilst at Kuro's, Zoro had practiced his katas every day, only without his swords. That is, until she died. He lost interest in swords after she wasn't around to watch him, and learn them too.

"What'cha doing Zoro?" Luffy plopped down on the floor in front of his friend, and Ace shortly followed.

"Katas. It's been a while, I need to practice" He resumed the correct posture, and surprised the brothers by holding a sword in each hand, and placing Wadou in his mouth.

"Sugoi! You keep it in your mouth! That looks awesome!" Luffy held his feet and rocked back and forth as Zoro began his movements. Ace had fallen asleep

"Shut it Luffy, I'm trying to concentrate"

"You can still **talk! **How can you do that with the sword in your mouth?" Zoro proved he could growl with the sword in his mouth too

"I just can Luffy. Please, let me focus."

Luffy watched as Zoro went through Katas for a few hours.  
Well, he watched for a bit, then Ace woke up and the pair fought, and then fell asleep. When the brothers woke again, Zoro was napping next to them.

Luffy jumped up and rocketed over to him, earning the elder boy a not so gentle wake up call of a rubber body colliding with his.

"Gah! Luffy! What the fuck!" Zoro snarled as he pushed Luffy off him, who was so busy laughing he almost missed Zoro's question

"Hey. You mind if I head into town for a while?" Luffy cocked his head

"Why would I mind? What do you want to buy?" Zoro was putting his swords back in his hamaraki

"Nothing, just thought I'd try and get to know the place, you know? Maybe find a bar" Luffy pulled a face

"Bar? Iw Zoro, alcohol tastes icky" Zoro laughed

"You're just too young to enjoy it, baby" Luffy pouted as Zoro and Ace laughed at him

"Fine. See you later Zoro! Don't get lost!"

"Shut up!" Zoro left the house in a huff, and Luffy resumed glomping his brother for a play fight.

Zoro's hand lazily rested on his swords as he wandered through the busy streets. He grinned inwardly; the swords definitely stopped the evil glares coming his way. The katas had made him feel much better; the man was pleased to learn he hadn't forgotten too much since he last practiced. But the training had left him with a void, which normally a young girl would fill. The desire for an opponent.

Roronoa Zoro needed to fight.

The South Blue blood coursed through his veins – he couldn't deny it. Zoro felt Sandai murmur at his hip, feeding off his inbred desire for battle. The sword would have to wait – he wanted to avoid bloodshed if he could.

Zoro walked down a familiar street. This time, it wasn't the familiar street that he thought was the right one, or the 15 others before it, and the gold lettering of 'The Baratie' shone from his destination.

While it was fairly simple to sort things out with the redheaded witch, Zoro realised at the party that the cook was going to take an entirely different route. But the swordsman could see through the façade that was the suave chef. Zoro wandered into the restaurant and confronted the maitre d; who was eyeing him with unpleasantness at his attire

"Yes, _sir_?" Zoro smirked

"Is Sanji about? I need to speak to him" Zoro tried to dampen the threatening aura he emitted – he needed to take this slowly. The maitre d led Zoro to the kitchen, and disappeared inside to fetch the blonde.

When Clay, the maitre d, told Sanji he had a visitor, the chef instantly imagined a beautiful woman waiting for him. He was hugely displeased, to say the least, when he exited the kitchen to find an idiot green haired swordsman. Who had somehow acquired _3 swords_. Why did Luffy think it was a good idea to give the Southerner weapons? Sanji took a cigarette out of the packet in his hands

"What the fuck do you want?"

"To talk. Privately." Sanji's visible (and ridiculously curly, Zoro noted) eyebrow hitched in intrigue, before he put the cigarette packet away and held the stick to his lips

"This way."

Words were short, and tense. The pair could tell that the other wasn't one for words, so when Sanji locked the door to the closed café part of the Baratie behind him, he jumped straight to the point

"So why are you here, Shit southerner?" Zoro scowled, a dark glint in his eyes

"Always so abrupt, cook? Typical"

"Typical? Of what? What the hell are you getting at?" Zoro's scowl turned into a smirk

"A short temper. It's the same for anyone I've ever met from North Blue"

Sanji's foot was an inch from Zoro's neck the second his sentence was finished. He didn't move, just kept boring his gaze into Sanji

"You might fool them, but I know better. Seems like people from Blue are a bit similar, after all" Now it was Sanji's turn to scowl

"Compare me, to you? Don't make me laugh. How am I anything like a lowly slave like you?" He withdrew his leg and lit the cigarette, which he had been too distracted to light. The tanned man spoke

"You have to bring it up, don't you? The fact you think you're better than me, just because I was a slave. Well I met plenty of people like you when I was at Kuro's; people from North Blue. All Curses and Attitude" Sanji blew his smoke in Zoro's face

"I'm not like them" Zoro had to hold back his hollow laugh

"Why not?"

"Cause…I'm not…I don't...,I'm not a criminal. I fit in better in Rouge Town" Zoro watched him disbelievingly

"You don't believe that any more than I do" Sanji growled as he sucked on his cigarette

"What? You better explain your reason for coming to my house to insult me, shithead"

"Listen to yourself. You wear your fancy suits and have your expensive cigarettes, but the way you talk, the way you act; it's just like a man from North Blue. And you know that's what you are – that's why you try so hard to fit in." Sanji was bristling with anger, but he was too busy thinking to act on it

"Shut up" He murmured quietly. Zoro's grinned victoriously

"Heh, I knew it, you still feel like an outsider, that's why you act like that"

Silence hung in the room as Sanji smoked, and Zoro stood with his arms folded, watching him.

True, from seeing the cook he instantly had the feeling that he was trying so hard. But at the party, after what Luffy told him, he saw why. Growing up in North Blue, Sanji knew little more than crime and fights – it was a way of life. So coming to the snobbish area of Grand Line, the idiot couldn't behave how he wanted to, how he was used to, he needed to fit in. Zoro remembered the looks he was getting, and wondered if it was the same for Sanji too.

Sanji stared at the floor, remembering his first few weeks in Grand Line. The restaurant was unpopular, thanks to his and Zeff's behaviour towards others. He remembered the looks, the murmurs of disgust, and he realised why. So, Sanji changed, he tried so hard to fit in. Indeed, he was so grateful for Luffy and the guys – they let him act more relaxed, more like himself. Sanji glanced at the stoic swordsman, and suddenly realised that the man must have been going through the same thing.

They knew about each other, because they _understood_. Like only foreigners to Rouge Town could.

Zoro clenched his fists in anticipation; it was going well. Now it was time to get what he wanted. As the chef looked at him, Zoro gave a feral smirk.

"Wanna know something else?"

"Che, I'm sure you'd enlighten me anyway" Zoro slowly reached for his swords

"All that stuff you have repress, so you can be a pansy for the idiots here, it makes you angry" Sanji cricked his neck and stretched his legs

"Heh, maybe you're right. Maybe I should kick the shit out of you for proof"

"Try it, Dartboard-brow".

The two ran at each other, weapons bared, and the looks on their faces as foot clashed with swords was unmistakeable happiness.

An hour later, the room was a mess. Tables were thrown to the sides, glasses and plates broken everywhere, and cutlery strewn across the floor. In the centre of the room, panting heavily, two faced each other down. A dribble of blood tricked down Sanji's cheek from a slice, and his suit jacket was in tatters from small cuts and scrapes. Zoro was wheezing; likely due to a cracked rib, and a heavy bruise was forming on his skull.

Despite this damage, the pair were ginning like madmen.

Sanji lit up another cigarette, and straightened his tie. Zoro watched him with a smug expression

"Feel better, ero cook?" Sanji sighed and exhaled

"Just help me clean up, Marimo"

As the pair cleaned in silence, a peg-legged chef spied through the window with a smirk

"Bout time you relaxed, eggplant"

It was dark before Zoro returned to the Redhair home (through no fault of his own of course, it was as if the streets had moved when he was at Sanji's). The family sat watching television, and expressed concern at the man's dishevelled appearance

"Zoro-san! What happened?! Shanks looked over the bruise on his head, and the rapidly growing shiner round his eye. His look of concern was almost identical to Luffy's, who was running around his feet.

"Did you get in a fight Zoro? Did you win?" The green haired man heard Ace sigh behind Shanks

"Give him some space will you? I'm sure he's fine" Father and Son stepped away tentatively, and Zoro held up a bag of delicious smelling meat"

"It's nothing. Here. From Sanji. The cook said you can't feed yourselves anyway" The family jumped on the bag hungrily

"Food! When did you see Sanji? Was everything okay?" Zoro closed his eyes as he settled on the couch for a nap

"I just bumped into him. He said he'll see you tomorrow as usual, Luffy. Now let me sleep"

Luffy turned to look at his newest friend as he followed Shanks and Ace into the kitchen, and looked at the shoe shaped bruises on his skin. Luffy smiled - Zoro may try and be closed off, but he could read the man like a book.

--

* * *

_Ahh I love Sanji! He and Zoro have such a unique relationship - they really are similar in many ways. Only Sanji would understand the anger and resentment Zoro feels for being from a different place. It's bad for anyone from Blue!_

_  
I love how in the manga, Sanji and Zoro always have weird conversations. If they're not arguing, they talks little but are short and to the point when they do. I hope I managed to do their relationship justice._

_  
Next chapter might take a while - I have to think of it first!_

_  
Thanks for Reading - Pamplemoose_


	11. Goodbyes

_Hi! I almost feel bad for not updating since Monday! I'm too used to my rapid writing style. But I found this chapter difficult to create, my mind was elsewhere. When I was trying to think up it yesterday I imagined a whole other story plot! So keep your eyes peeled in the not too distant future, for what I am in its early stanges dubbing 'my angst ending gangster OP fic' Exciting stuff._

_So thanks for reading all so far, and those reviwers!_

_Review Response_

_Blu: Aww thank you! I am a little bit too proud of chapter 9, it just makes me happy. I love it! I always see Sanji and Zoro as being similar in many ways, so I wanted to interpret that into the story, and use a legitimate reason for their constant fighting. And I'm not gonna give anything away, but who knows who will appear in the future! I can't determine when other characters will appear, because this story is fluctuating wildly in size. At the moment I think I might end up stretching it over 20 chapters! Other times I think more like 15, so its all a bit up in the air_

_YusukesLover: I am touched that you think my characters have more dynamic than in the anime. I think you are holding me in too high a regard._

_Sue: Aww thanks :D I did take my time, I hope you like it._

_So enjoy everyone!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own OP._

* * *

Chapter 10 – Goodbyes

Zoro couldn't remember the last time he had had such an …eventful week. Luffy and his friends (the strawhats as the rubber boy liked to call them) seemed intent on showing him everything around in Rouge Town. All he wanted was to lie in the garden and sleep.

But no, Luffy wanted to take him to _all_ the good meat places he knew of, and Ussop wanted to show him the market. Chopper wanted him to see where to get the best candy and all the gardens they can play in, while Ace had shown him all the places to pick up women (where, convienently, he could also get some rum). Nami and Sanji didn't really want to show him anywhere, yet the idiot cook introduced him to a gym, which had a great dojo he could train at. That one at least had been particularly useful.

He was having fun, for the first time in many years. It felt like he was walking through a dream, and that he'd wake to find himself at Kuro's, or Crocodile's, or any other rich bastards who treats him like dirt on their shoe. But one caress of his new swords thrust him back into reality, and Zoro would feel he could take on anything.

If he knew the outside world made you feel this good, he'd have escaped a long time ago.

All the time together had given Zoro a chance to learn about the little group. He learnt nothing new of Luffy – only confirmed that he is always that happy and crazy.

Ussop was a joker, but it seemed he just wanted to cheer everyone up with his tales. Over time Zoro had learnt he is surprisingly smart, and artistic, underneath his cowardly exterior.

Chopper…other than being a little odd, was like a kid. He was just as cheery as Luffy, but he had enough concern to fill an Ocean.

Zoro still thought the cook was an idiot, but he _had_ to admit (grudgingly) that he was good at what he did. And his kicks were pretty strong too.

His opinion of Nami had softened slightly; but he still thought her a heartless witch for his debts. She was bossy, shouting at the others. He could see it was because she worried over them, like a big sister But she was still a demon when it came to money.

Ace was interesting. Zoro was glad he had this time off at the moment, as he enjoyed another more sensible person to talk to. When he was awake that is – the guy had a habit of dropping asleep at any given time. He was friendly and calm compared to all the others, but what interested Zoro was the looks Ace was giving his brother. Luffy had kept mentioning how nice it was to have Ace around so much, and Ace's face would flash with pain when he did. Zoro found it very interesting.

He had planned to watch these developments more today, in between some training and some nice long naps. As usual, his friends had another idea.

"Wake up Zoro"

"Ummmm, Luffy, maybe you shouldn't poke him that much"

"Huh, why? Its fine Ussop, He doesn't mind. C'mon Zoro, wake up"

"But, can't you see the twitch in his eyebrow? I think it's annoying him"

"Che, the idiot marimo still not ready? Lazy bastard, needs to get off his ass"

"Sanji! Ah! Luffy! Stop with the poking!"

"Zorooooooooooooowakeup"

The swordsman could take no more poking, and quick reflexes soon had the outstretched hand in a tight grip. It's a good think Luffy was made of rubber, or those fingers would have been broken.

"What do you want Luffy?" Zoro's voice promised death

"Come on! We're going to the beach today, remember? Sanji's just finished loading the cart so were just waiting for you so let's go!" Zoro sighed and got up, following Luffy to meet everyone else gathering outside

"Ready, Zoro?" Chopper was so excited about the trip; he was already wearing his water wings and inflatable ring around his waist. Zoro grunted and nodded as he climbed into Nami's larger cart. Ace leaned to his ear as he sat next to him

"Will you be okay Zoro? What if someone sees your marks?" Zoro's features darkened, but he muttered back

"It'll be fine Ace, I'll be careful." Any further conversation was cut off as Luffy and Ussop both piled (literally) into the cart at the same time, and they were off.

--

It took two hours or so to get to the beach – it would have taken much shorter but Ussop had to go back for his swimming trunks. Then Chopper needed his book. Then Nami needed her Sunglasses. But eventually, after 5 times of going back for items, and 7 stops for food or the bathroom, they got there.

And it was worth the trip. The beach was co-owned by Shanks, Ben, Zeff and Hilruk, Chopper's adopted father. It was pristine and private, hidden from view by cliffs, with white sands and clear water.

Ussop and Chopper ran down to the shore as soon as the cart stopped. Luffy was already there; rocketing down from the cart when it was still at the cliff top. The trio laughed and ran, investigating the area while Sanji, Ace and Zoro carried down food, sun umbrellas and chairs. The three boys started making sandcastles as Nami simply lounged down to a spot she wanted to sit, and waved Sanji over to set things up there.

"Ahhh, it's nice to get out of the city the once in a while" Nami muttered as she stretched out in the sun lounger in her bikini.

"What's wrong with the city, Nami?" Ace, already half undressed as always, sat in the sand next to her

"I mean its just so much hard work!" Zoro snorted as he dumped Sanji's cooking equipment in a pile

"Hard work? You draw pictures"

"Baka! It's much more complicated that that! Don't talk to Nami swan that way!" Sanji snarled at Zoro and went to kick him, but Nami stopped the fight by asking sweetly

"Sanji kun, can you help me with my sun cream?"

To say the cook became excited was an understatement

"Yes, Nami swaaaaaan! I will gladly help protect your delicate skin from the sun. Would you like an umbrella to shelter your face as well? A cool drink maybe?" The man wriggled around her with an expression of love and joy. Ace and Zoro looked at each other in amazement, as if daring each other not to laugh.

The day progressed with little major events. Ace fell asleep, and Luffy and Ussop buried him in sand, Chopper took shelter from the sun under an umbrella and discussed books with Nami. Sanji made a barbeque, which Luffy promptly consumed, and Sanji and Zoro bickered. A lot.

Currently, Sanji was cooking barbeque number 4, and Ace was trying to climb out of his sand binds

"Luffy! I'm gonna kill you!" The fire-man clambered out of the sand and ran after his brother and long nosed friend, shouting obscenities and threats of being burnt alive.

"Will they be okay?" Chopper panicked, as usual. Zoro snorted and took a swig from his bottle of rum

"Of course they will be Chopper, Ace is just overreacting" Nami soothed as she turned onto her front to tan.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ZOROHELPME!!" Ussop's voice ran past the group when he, in an attempt to avoid Ace, waved at Zoro for attention. When he saw the swordsman do nothing but smirk at him, he ran into the safest place from the devil fruit siblings. He ran to the sea. Ace shouted after him

"You have to get back on shore some time Ussop! Just you wait!" Ace stood at the shore threateningly shaking a flamed fist.

"Ummmm, the great Ussop can stay in the water for hours!" Ussop tread water while scanning the shore for a safe place to swim back to. When Ace began to retreat, he headed back to shore.

Luffy thought Ussop was being so funny, so forgot about his ability and a cry of "gomu gomu" was followed by a loud splash.

And pandemonium broke loose.

Ace was knee high in the water, crying out for his brother, while Nami sat up and stared at the ripple 20 metres off shore, holding Chopper back from running in to save him himself. Sanji was in the water, in the process of taking off his suit jacket and shirt, but Ussop hadn't realised the rubber boy passed him when he was swimming, so was clmbing out of the sea.

"What's going on, Ace?"

Before Ace could reply, a white and green flash ran past and dived underwater.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted over Chopper's cries for Luffy. Silence descended on the beach as they waited for their friends to surface.

--

Luffy's mind was panicking wildly as he struggled to breathe. His mind screamed at him to move and get out and _breathe_, but his body did nothing to assist. The clear water dimmed around him as he sunk further and further.

Zoro swam frantically. _'No, not again! Don't let him die too!'_ The man dived, searching for a sign of a red vest of dark hair, any small sign that his friend was around. He remembered the conversation at the baths, that he can't swim, and the second he saw those limbs extend towards the sea Zoro saw visions of stairs, and blood. He couldn't let another friend die, only after he'd just met these ones.

Eventually he found Luffy, eyes closed as he rested at the sea bed. Zoro grabbed him and swum for the surface, ignoring the burning in his chest as it begged for oxygen. He broke the surface and heaved for air. Luffy lolled on his shoulder, groaning and coughing up some water weakly. Zoro sighed in relief _'At least he's safe'_

"There they are, look!" Ussop pointed out to the patch of green hair that bobbed in the sea, and he and Sanji waded out to help with Luffy.

"Be careful! There could be water in his lungs! Lay him down here" The little reindeer was suddenly in charge (after a period of frantic cries of doctor!), getting Luffy breathing and back to normal. Sanji assisted him with rolling Luffy to his side, making sure he was breathing properly. Nami patted Ace on the shoulder as he stood in the background, pale and terrified.

"You okay, Ace?" The man didn't respond "He'll be alright you know, he always is." Nami grinned when Ace smiled

"Yea, yea he is" Ace's relieved thoughts were disrupted when he felt damp next to him, but recognised the silent tread of the person without looking "Thanks for saving him Zoro". The swordsman grunted

"S'nothing"

When Luffy was breathing normally and napping on the chair, attention turned to Zoro

"That was awesome Zoro!"

"You did react pretty quick Zoro; I won't have to charge you for it"

"Che, I could do better" Zoro growled

"As if, princess" Sanji was about to retort when Chopper squealed

"Ah, Zoro! Your clothes are all wet! You'll catch a cold!" Ace tensed and Zoro simply shrugged

"Its fine Chopper, forget it"

"No! You could get sick and be bedridden for weeks! You need to dry off!" Ace piped in

"Chopper, he'll be alright" The amount of protest only attracted more attention from the frantic doctor

"Please Zoro, just dry off!" Ussop handed him a towel, and the green haired man glanced at Ace before peeling off his wet shirt.

The others wished he hadn't. Ussop bit back a shriek, Nami's jaw dropped and Sanji's visible eye widened. Chopper screamed

"Ah! Zoro!" He ran to inspect the scars on his body, and Zoro tried to bat him away.

"Leave it Chopper! I'm fine!" Zoro began to dry off, and walked away to pick up his swords, while Ace patted Chopper's shoulder

"Forget it, Chopper. They are scars of Zoro's past" Tears welled in the reindeers eyes as he looked over at the scarred friend.

"They don't hurt Zoro?" Chopper sniffed as Zoro put on a new shirt, before patting the reindeer on the head  
"Don't worry Chopper, they don't hurt much anymore."

Zoro began practicing katas, and the other stood in stunned silence.

--

Luffy napped for a few hours, and Ussop and Chopper quickly joined him. Once Sanji had cooked some more, he relaxed near the group and was soon dozing off on Ussop's shoulder. Zoro was asleep where he'd been training.

Ace stood over his brother with a sad smile on his face.

"You're not tired, Ace?" The freckled man turned to see Nami watching him awkwardly.

"Na, I'm fine like this" Ace sat by his brother and brushed hair out of his face. Nami frowned

"What are you hiding? You've been looking at Luffy funny for days"

Ace sighed heavily. Damn that woman for being so perceptive. He checked that everyone was asleep before moving over to her

"You, you'll look after Luffy right, Nam? All of you will?"

"…What do you mean?" Nami paused as Ace weighed out his words

"Not many people like me and Luffy, remember Nami? Lots of people in grand line don't like the Devil Fruit abilities"

"I know, I've been friends for you guys for long enough." Ace gulped down some rum he aquired from Zoro's sleeping hand before muttering, in a low voice

"I have to leave, Nami. Tonight"

"...Huh?"

"You remember I work for Whitebeard, yea? Well there was this guy, a good friend of his and ours, who's got involved in some bad shit. Killed a guy, even. Whitebeard wants me to go talk to him, get him to come talk to whitebeard for retribution" Nami stayed silent, so Ace continued

"I don't think I'll be coming back"

"What? Why the hell not? You're just going to talk to a guy after all"

"I'm going to talk to a criminal Nami, and one who doesn't like me much to boot. There's a fair chance I won't be back at all"

Silence hung heavy in the air for a few minutes. Nami sat in shock and Ace sipped his drink, sat rigid, attempting to hold in his emotions. After giving him time to compose himself, Nami muttered

"You've not told Luffy then?" Ace's shoulders sagged as he whispered

"How can I? I'm the only real family he has left"

"...You have to Ace"

"..."

"It'll only be worse if you leave without explaining anything" Ace sighed and traced his fingers in the sand

"But when do I tell him?

"Why don't you do it now?" Nami nodded over to Luffy, and Ace was startled to see the lanky kid's brown eyes wide open, looking at his brother with heatbreaking confusion. Since when could Ace not realise that?

Nami got up and wandered over to a rocky area, and left the two brothers muttering. She heard them wander up the cliff together and sighed.

The rest of the gang woke up shortly after, and quickly noted the Redhair brothers' absence. Nami quickly told them of Ace's imminent departure before they had a chance to ruin the pair's chat.

"_Leaving_. So soon?" Chopper looked and sounded hurt "Why didn't he tell us?"  
"It was probably just too hard Chopper. It's difficult leaving friends behind" Sanji explained as he reheated some food.

Ussop didn't really talk; just sniffed and hid tears to himself. Zoro set up a fire and left the group to talk. He hadn't known Ace for too long so felt like they needed to have a bit of privacy. He'd miss Ace though; the man was always good to talk to.

--

The D brothers returned a few hours later, when the sun was nearly set and the sky was dark. They were quiet. Ace sniffed every now and then, and Luffy's eyes were red and swollen (he was thankful it was now night).

But as they got to the beach, they saw a giant bonfire, and their friends waiting for them. Nami hugged Luffy reassuringly as Chopper and Ussop hugged Ace. Sanji called out from behind them

"Now, lets toast to Ace" He handed out big chunks of meat "…I haven't really any more drink, since the Marimo idiot downed most of it somehow (In the background, Zoro's mutters of Ero-cook were audible), so we'll have to use meat" Nami grinned as she took her piece

"For these two idiot brothers, food is somehow more appropriate" The sad group laughed, a real genuine laugh, and spirits lifted. Luffy wiped his face and smiled up at his brother

"To Ace!" The 5 friends joined him, cheering for the elder brother as he stood there smiling. Meat was raised into the air and they all shouted "ACE!" Luffy, Nami, Ussop and Chopper hoping the noise would hide the tears from their voices.

--

The ride home was filled with stories from their past, and Ace laughed at tales of his old adventures. When they reached Nami's place, he gave her a hug and a kiss to say goodbye. She blubbered and muttered

"Baka, you're gonna owe me so much Beli for making me upset" Ace smiled

"Sorry Nami, I'll pay you back when I'm home. Thanks you know, for earlier."

"It's okay. I won't charge you for it." He laughed and she hugged him tighter

"Thanks. Remember to look after him."

"Yea...Bye Ace" She hugged tight him one more time before she ran into the house.

Sanji wasn't tearful. The pair shook hands

"Take care of yourself, Ace. Don't go falling asleep too much" Ace laughed

"You too, make sure you keep feeding my brother so well, yea?" The pair grinned for a while, still gripping hands furiously. As they felt tears well they both jumped forward and hugged each other. Sanji watched the cart leave as he smoked outside the restaurant, ignoring the wet trail down his cheeks.

Ussop and Chopper were a bit more problematic. Tears were like rivers. Chopper clung onto Ace's chest

"Don't go Ace! I'll miss you!" Ace smiled and petted the animal

"I have to Chopper. You be a good doctor to look after everyone, yea?" He put the reindeer down and he cried more, and Ace pulled Ussop in for a brief hug

"Bye Ussop" The long nose was too upset to answer, just squeaked out a goodbye and cried anew. The two stood outside their houses, hugging and crying for some time after the others left.

Luffy was quiet as he walked back to the house, and Ace was close behind him. Zoro left the pair in the entrance hall, heading straight for his room.  
When Luffy and Ace followed him, he gave his friend a reassuring smile from his doorway. Luffy brightened a bit from it, but turned into his room quietly. Zoro stopped as Ace passed.

"Night, Zoro" Ace went to follow him, but stopped and looked at the green haired man.

"Take care of my brother, Zoro" Zoro gave a short nod

"He saved my life, I have to" Ace eyes shone as he smiled, and he turned into his brothers room so they could spend their last few hours together

"Later Zoro. You sure did make things interesting round here"

The door shut and left Zoro alone, realizing how hard it was to have to say goodbye.

--

* * *

_I am not all that happy with this chapter, I don't like how it wasn't very dialouge heavy. I just didn't know how to go about saying farewell to Ace! It had to be done but arg it was so tough! And I wanted them to have a fun time before it happened, but if I had talked about the beach day in general, this chapter would have been SO long and probably be even more descriptive._

_I might go back and change this chapter one day. I've also noticed there isn't much formatting, so you can't tell when there are breaks in the chaptes, I'll go back and edit them one day too_

_EDIT: I changed it today! (28/09), still not totally happy though. I think Nami was better to talk to Ace than Zoro. She's known him longer so is a bit more understanding of how difficult it'll be. Zoro doesn't know what it's like to have to tell people he's going and say goodbye, after all he was ripped out of his home and thrown away from his friends. I hope this is better_

_I miss Ace already :(_

_Next chapter: More introductions still?_

_Thanks for reading - Pamplemoose_


	12. Helloes

_Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! I was so annoyed with the last PoF chapter that I had to just write the next one! When I have some time I'll go back and change it, I promise!_

_Thanks for all who have alerted, favourited and reviewed my story. It really helps and makes me happy! :D_

_Review Replies_

_YusekesLover: I always panic I've spelt your name wrong :P Sorry if I ever have or do. Yea, it was Sad Ace left huh? :( I didn't really want to make it a ZoLu fic but if it is coming across that way, feel free to take it like that! It's pretty much just a friendship between the two. But Luffy is the first real friend Zoro has had in a long time, so it's a very important friend. But no yaoi. Sorry_

_I Wanna Go to a Place: I have no idea what's going on with the spacing anymore :P I tried to change it last night but I can't remember what it's like now! I think it just looks weird to me cause it doesn't look like it does when I write it on word!_

_Please don't feel sorry for saying it, I completely understand where you're coming from, and appreciate your honesty. My love for him clouds my judgement on how perfect he is! :D I think that so much focuses on him, cause he's the main character, it does make him seem a bit perfect. I just feel that Zoro is a very perceptive individual (its the fighter inside him - always on the look out), and he understands the concepts of honour. If he hadn't sorted out the things between Nami and Sanji himself, then they would have always harboured things against him. And last chapter with Luffy, he had to save him cause he fears losing another friend. The Ace thing I'm unhappy about, and mean to change so he talks to someone else when I edit the chapter. With Sanji, it was a bit far fetched, but I wanted to convey their argumentative relationship somehow. If I just had Zoro go talk to him, I think Sanji wouldn't have listened. The pair resolve things through fighting, and I needed Zoro to talk to him in a way that would get him riled up. And understanding Sanji - I think that would rile him up the most. He wants to be able to argue back, that way he couldn't, and that would annoy him. But this chapter, Zoro isn't really doing much great stuff, he's not even involved too much. I enjoyed being able to write about someone else, and I will from now on try to remember what you said. Thanks for telling me :D_

_Blu: I tried to convey how tough leaving friends can be - I've done it myself a few times, and it's not easy. It does convey that type of pain, people who build up your life and you're torn away from them. So what you've said makes me feel I've managed to do that a bit. I'm glad the lack of dialouge isn't too bad either!_

_I like the currently listening to - I will join in! _

_Currently Listening to: Bob Dylan's Theme Time Radio Hour (Radio show) - well he's talking at the moment so no song. If you are able to listen to it I strongly suggest you do - lots of awesome old music. This week's theme is "Hello" - which is a wonderful link to my next chapter as that is what it is named!_

_So enjoy Chapter 11 - Helloes! This one is better than the last I think!_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with One Piece, or any other manga for that matter._

* * *

Chapter 11 – Helloes

These were bleak times for the Strawhat friends. Their usually most excitable and happy companion was not his happiest.

Luffy had been miserable ever since Ace left. Zoro didn't hear the older brother leave, but figured he must have gone early when he found Luffy asleep by the living room window, still in pyjamas and red eyed from crying.

Usual meetings at the Baratie had become miserable. Ussop had finished his time working there, and Sanji had time off, so all would be found sitting around the table waiting for their sad friend – fake sympathetic smiles plastered on their faces.

It made Zoro's stomach twist in anguish. Weeks had passed at the boy was still sad.

"Um, hi Luffy! How are you feeling today?" Chopper asked as the pair sat down. Luffy sighed.

"I'm okay" Silence rang again while they thought of things to say. Sanji passed a large mug of rum Zoro's way, a fruit drink to Nami and gently sat a plate of meat in front of Luffy.

"Thanks Sanji" The boy's voice was laden with unhappiness.

"Hey Luffy, you wanna go to the Park today? Sanji's made a picnic, and Nami says tonight there's gonna be a firework show!" Ussop tried his best to sound enthusiastic, despite being miserable interally.

"Sure Ussop, sounds great." The way Luffy answered, you would've thought he was being invited to be burnt at a stake. The awkward silence fell again.

They all missed Ace, of course, but they needed to be strong for Luffy. So the group tried to be cheerful, and do things that would cheer him up. Just to take the boy's mind off his brother, even for a little bit. They only wished it was working better.

--

It was a perfect day to hang out at the park, and they tried their best to enjoy it. Zoro did some training, which Luffy and Chopper watched (marvelled at in the latter's case). Nami read her navigation books, and Sanji twirled about her, proclaiming her genius and beauty whist providing her with drinks. Ussop had brought his sketchpad and paints, and was drawing an array of scenes from the day. Luffy perked up a bit when Ussop let him paint for a while, but when no one could tell what he was drawing (a big whale by a lighthouse), he sank into depression again.

As the sun set, there were indeed fireworks. They lit the sky an array of colours.

"Wooooow! Sugoi!" Chopper's eyes sparkled with awe. Ussop cheered and laughed as he pointed at the sky.

"Yea! Woo awesome!" Nami was smiling as she looked up, and she turned to Sanji as he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"You looked cold, Nami-swan" He lit a cigarette and smiled at her.

"Thanks Sanji-Kun...How's he doing?" She peered over at Luffy.

"Quiet, as usual. Ussop's been trying to cheer him up, but I don't think its working."

"Well, it's been tough. Chopper wants to cry just thinking of Ace, so seeing Luffy just makes it worse. And Ussop's trying his best, but he's only one guy. What about Zoro?" Sanji exhaled and left a trail of smoke fluttering into the sky.

"Che, the Marimo just keeps his mouth shut. I get the feeling he doesn't know what to do."

"Well, he doesn't look like the comforting type." Nami smiled as Sanji bristled at the mention of their green haired friend. The petty competitiveness between the pair was a source of amusement for them all. She jumped when a deep voice spoke up behind her.

"Humph. Thanks." Nami spun to see Zoro smirk at her, his eyes watching Luffy. Nami turned to the rubber boy also.

"What's he like at his house, Zoro?" She heard him sigh.

"The same. Just sits there, normally in Ace's room. Doesn't eat much, just sleeps and sits." Sanji could be heard tutting in front of him. "Shanks is no help either, he's just as miserable. Sits there with him, wherever he's home."

"So what about you then, Marimo?" Zoro pressed down his irritation at the bastard cook, now wasn't the time for arguing.

"I just stay out the way. Ben's there a lot, so I'm either with him or just training."

He was reluctant to tell them, but Ben was being a big help to Zoro. He was riding out the mourning period by teaching Zoro all about Rouge Town, from politics to sport and everything he might need to know to fit in the city. So far, Zoro had learnt little other than how to write. He fell asleep for the rest, it wasn't important.

Nami stood up as the fireworks were ending.

"Well, I should head home."

"Let me escort you, Nami-swaaaan! It would be my greatest honour!" Ussop, Chopper and Luffy walked over to the three as the cook bowed low at Nami and offered his escort. Nami rolled her eyes at them and helped Sanji up.

"Let's go then, Sanji-kun. See you guys tomorrow?"

"We're heading that way too, we'll walk with you for a bit. See you Luffy, Zoro!" Ussop and Chopper ran off after the redhead and the cook. Zoro and Luffy stood in silence for a while. Luffy's face was hidden under his hat, but after he made no attempt to move, Zoro spoke up.

"C'mon Luffy, you know I don't know how to get back by myself." He nudged the lanky boy and they headed in the direction of the Redhair house.

--

The walk home was as silent as the house was when they entered it. Shanks was still at work then. Zoro headed to the kitchen as he always did, and was surprised when Luffy shuffled in behind him, sitting at the table. The swordsman got himself a drink silently, waiting to see what Luffy would do.

"I…I don't remember my real parents much. They died when I was just a baby." Luffy's words were practically whispers. Zoro leaned against the counter as always, and listened to him.

"I always remember Ace though. When we went to the Orphanage. When he protected me from the bullies, cause of our Devil Fruit powers. When Shanks came for us. He was always right by my side. And I, I always felt safe near him. He protected me, and urged me to make friends with Nami and everyone. It's all because of him."

Zoro was looking at the floor, but he heard Luffy's chair creak as he moved. The boy's hat was sheltering his face, and hands gripped the edges of it furiously as he fought with his emotions.

"Now he's not here. And I don't know what to do. I just……I miss him so much." Luffy's words broke into whispers and sobs as tears ran down his face. Zoro stayed silent, just picked up his glass. He moved to sit behind Luffy at the table and drank quietly, fixing his gaze out the window.

Luffy hiccupped and sobbed into his hat, clutching it at his chest as he cried. The peace of night was broken only by this sound. And Zoro, at a loss of how to comfort someone, let alone make them feel _better_, just sat there and listened to it all.

--

Luffy was alone when he woke up. Shanks had already left for work and the absence of snores led him to know Zoro was at the Dojo. He shuffled downstairs for some breakfast, but upon finding a kitchen empty of food and company, decided to go find Sanji.

It was a Sunday, and the Baratie didn't open for hours. So Zeff was surprised to hear a knocking on the door, particularly at 9 in the morning. When he saw Luffy gazing in, his anger receded.

"What are you doing here, shitty cave for food?" Luffy didn't even smile, just looked somewhere behind the man.

"There's no food at my house." Zeff heard the click of a lighter behind him, and left his little eggplant to answer.

"Upstairs, shitty rubber boy." Sanji ascended to the apartment and Luffy quietly followed him. Zeff sighed and started to get the restaurant ready for business.

Sanji was already cooking a full breakfast when Luffy entered the kitchen. He sat and watched Sanji fry some eggs and bacon.

"There's no one at your house to feed you?" Sanji's question seemed harmless, but Luffy picked up the underlying thought.

"No. Shanks is at the office, Zoro's gone training." Sanji put a plate at the table and another for himself.

"Che, I guess I'll put up with you then." His voice was filled with hidden warmth, even at the harsher statement. Sanji wasn't all that good at being nice. Fortunately Luffy was well practiced at knowing when the man was actually mad.

"Thanks Sanji."

It was quiet for a while as the pair ate. But when Sanji got up to do the dishes, he spoke

"You know, when we moved here I missed plenty of people from North Blue. It was pretty hard." Luffy stiffened. Sanji wasn't one to talk about where he came from, so he knew he should listen. The cook continued

"For weeks, I'd be sad or angry and just want to go back to them. To my friends and family."

"…Why didn't you? If you missed them."

"Because, baka, I met you guys." Luffy paused mid chew, looking bemused,

"Getting to know you lot, having friends to talk to. Nakama. They lift you up, you know? Once I gave you the chance to that is." Sanji turned and dried his hands, smiling at his Nakama, hoping the point got across. He was relieved to see Luffy give him a faint smile.

"Yea, I know." Sanji hid his grin by lighting a new cigarette.

"Come on baka, help me set up downstairs."

--

The Baratie wasn't due to open for another hour, but it was almost ready for customers. Not that Luffy had been much help; he tended to just drop everything on the table and move on. Sanji was at his wits end.

"No! Luffy be careful with those flowers!"

As he said it, water was sloshing about and the flowers were falling to the floor. Luffy quickly grabbed them and shoved them back in the vase. Sanji was about to kick the Rubber boys head in when a gentle laugher rang from the doorway.

Sanji thought it sounded like the bells of angels.

A woman stood at the open door, watching the action unfold. She gave the gentlest, faintest of smiles as she chuckled.

"That was a close save." Sanji's cigarette smoke had turned into hearts.

"My heart! Mellorine! Beauty such as yours has never before graced my presence, angel! Please, how may I be of service to one so lovely as yourself?" Sanji bowed low as he spoke.

"I am aware you are closed, but I was hoping I would be able to get a cup of coffee?" She flicked her straight dark hair from her shoulders and Sanji almost fainted

"Oh course! Please, sit down and I shall return with the freshest coffee for your freshest of beauty!" She chuckled again and sat at the café bar, and Luffy approached cautiously. The woman look at him with her closed amused face.

"Hello, my name is Robin."

"I'm Luffy. That guy was Sanji, his dad owns The Baratie."

"Greetings, Luffy-san. Do you work at this establishment?" Luffy shook his head.

"No, I was just helping out." Sanji returned, placing a tray of black coffee and a small jug of milk in front of the woman, who smiled politely in thanks.

"Some help he is though, makes such a mess. Ah Luffy! Those flowers go on the front desk, not the table! Shitty boy!" Sanji was about to go fix it when Robin spoke.

"Please, let me."

Still holding the coffee in her hands, two extra limbs grew from the table and grabbed the vase. They lifted it onto the desk, where more arms caught and set it down gently. Sanji gaped at her, and Luffy looked impressed and shouted louder and cheerier than he had been since he last saw his brother.

"Sugoi! How'd you do that?!" Robin merely smiled and took another sip of coffee.

"I have a Devil Fruit ability Luffy-san. I am able to grow extra parts of my body." She grew an additional arm from her elbow to illustrate.

"Wow!! That's so cool! I have a devil fruit power too! See?" Robin looked to see Luffy hook a finger round his lip and pull it out. Far, far wider than any normal skin would stretch. "WI'm a Wubber Mwan!" The skin snapped back and Robin chuckled.

"A Rubber Man? That is interesting, Luffy-san. Cook-san, this Coffee is delicious."

Sanji, who had been staring at her intently, jumped for joy.

"Thank you, Robin-chwan!! Would you like some more? A snack, maybe?"

"Please, cook-san" Sanji wandered back into the kitchen, and Luffy sat next to Robin and launched into conversation.

--

Hours passed and found Robin and Luffy still at the Baratie, occasionally talking or just eating. Nami arrived an hour after the café was open, and got on with Robin well (particularly when Robin showed her the Jewel she had been investigating in her spare time, and said Nami could have it). They moved to their usual table when Ussop and Chopper arrived 10 minutes later.

"Guys, this is Robin! Robin, meet Ussop and Chopper!" Luffy's cheerful shout surprised them, still expecting a morose Luffy. They two greeted her as they say down. Robin had pulled out a large book, which interested Chopper.

"Ooh, Robin, what are you reading?" Not phased in the slightest that she was being addressed by a talking reindeer, Robin answered.

"It's called 'Artefacts from the Natural World in the First Era', reindeer-san" While Nami and Ussop eyed her in confusion (Luffy and Sanji were arguing over meat), Chopper exclaimed.

"Wow! You study history then, Robin?" She nodded as she opened the book.

"Indeed, I am currently visiting to do some research at the University." Chopper squealed.

"That's where I study medicine!"

"You are a doctor, reindeer-san?" He nodded proudly and Ussop grinned.

"He's the best doctor in all Grand Line." Ussop poked his friend as the creature danced on his seat.

"Shut up! That doesn't make me happy, Bastard!" The table laughed at their animal friend's embarrassment. The addition of this new friend had lifted everyone's spirits, and the group seemed happy again.

Sanji grinned as he laughed and watched Luffy be tickled by hands growing out of his plate. Seems like friends, new and old, really did lift a person's spirit.

--

It was another 2 hours before Zoro graced them with his presence. He entered The Baratie looking confused and just the slightest bit angry.

"Zoro! You're here!" Luffy grinned and waved. That wasn't what he was expecting. Zoro saw Sanji ghost a smile and decided it didn't really matter what had happened to make them all happy.

"Hey." Sanji smirked as the swordsman sat down.

"What took you so long, Marimo?" Zoro glared daggers at him.

"I had practice." Sanij's smirk grew wider, not even attempting to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Luffy says your training ended an hour ago. You get lost again?" Ussop and Luffy sniggered along with him.

"Shut your mouth, curly brow, or I'll do it for you."

"Ha! like you could."

"Try me, Ero-eyebrow."

The pair were up and lunging at each other in seconds.

"Guys, cut it out." Nami spoke sweetly but the look on her face was enough to make the hardest men cry. Sanji and Zoro froze mid fight – a shoe clad foot pressing against a drawn sword, one pale fist gripping green hair while a tanned palm pushed against a face. At Nami's expression they broke apart.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji twirled to the kitchen and Zoro just snorted.

"Whatever." He sat down next to Chopper, and for the first time noticed the dark haired woman sitting next to the rubber boy, and smiling at him. Zoro nodded i her general direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Nami answered for her.

"Zoro, this is Nico Robin, she's new in the City. She's come here to study." Luffy swallowed his meat so he could talk.

"She has this AWESOME ability Zoro! Show him, Robin!" Robin kept smiling and obeyed, making two hands grow from Luffy's hat to make him look like Chopper. Ussop and Chopper joined Luffy in rolling round with laughter, but Zoro's gaze never left the new woman.

"New, huh? And where exactly have you come from?"

"I usually reside in Alabasta, swordsman-san."

"Alabasta? Have you met Vivi?" Nami jumped in, looking interested. Sanji reappeared from the kitchen with some drinks for everyone.

"Ahhh, the beautiful Vivi-swan. Her hair is as blue as a clear sky." Robin turned to Nami.

"Nefertari Vivi, the princess? I'm afraid I've not had the honour."

"She's a friend of mine!" Zoro almost choked on his rum.

"_You_ know a princess?" He blocked the kick aimed at his head by Sanji on instinct as Nami explained.

"Bellmere - my mother - used to work at the palace in Alabasta for a while; she stayed in touch with the family."

"Vivi's awesome!" This was all Luffy had to offer to the conversation, before rejoining Ussop and Chopper's tickling fight. Robin regarded them with amusement.

Zoro didn't like her smile, it was small and hiding something. And her eyes sparkled but were empty. Like a mask.

Zoro didn't trust her.

"And what do you do in Alabasta, Robin?" His voice was as neutral as his unreadable face. And Robin's kept the same mask of mild amusement.

"I work for The Bananadile Corporation." Sanji looked impressed.

"For Sir Crocodile? That must be a tough job."

"It can be demanding cook-san"

The conversation was cut short when Zoro rose from his seat.

"Crocodile" the words were bitter, spoken like they tasted bad on his tongue. His hand gripped the hilt of Sandai tightly, and the stare he levelled at Robin was one of utter horror and distaste. Sanji frowned.

"Something wrong with that, Marimo?" The tickle fight stopped as tension settled over the table. Zoro didn't even recognise Sanji's words.

"You work for him, that…that Bastard." His voice was a growl, and the Southerner looked more feral than his friends had ever seen him. Robin didn't flinch.

"Indeed. Is something wrong with that, swordsman-san?" He growled at her and stepped forward, but soon felt a tight grip on his shoulder. Sanji was leading him outside. He was too mad not to obey

--

As soon as the door was shut, Sanji turned on his friend.

"What the fuck, Zoro? Don't treat Robin-chwan like that!" Zoro tore his gaze from his friends at the table, who were back happily chatting with the woman, and met Sanji's eye.

"Shut up, cook. Can't you see she's no good?"

"No good? What do you mean, Robin-chwan is lovely! A vision of intelligence and perfection."

"She works from _him_." Zoro snarled it out, as if it explained everything (which, to him, of course it did), and Sanji sighed.

"That means nothing; Bananadile Corp is one of the biggest companies in the world! Sir Crocodile is a hero! There's nothing wrong with it." Zoro hit the wall so hard the glass it contained cracked, and made everyone in the cafe look at them. His voice was cold and quiet.

"You know nothing. Just forget it."

Sanji was left confused as he watched his angry friend storm off home in the wrong direction.

-.-.-

* * *

_Well I'm alot happier with this chapter than I was with the last. Once I got past the Luffy angst it all went fairly easily. It's just too hard writing Luffy sad, it's so unlike him!_

_So Robin is introduced! She was fun to write, she's polite and frienly but at the same time so closed, it was good. I got to use her as kind of a replacment for Ace in Luffy's eyes, to help lift him from his sadness. It was fun to write it. I wish I'd been able to write her introduction with each member of the Strawhats, but that would've taken far too long._

_I'd love it if you sent me a review, it'll really help my writing improve._

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	13. Getting to Know You

_Hey everyone! I feel so bad it's been so long since I've posted another chapter, I've been so busy! This one is again, not great (in my opinion), but it's all exciting! Thanks to all my reviewers._

_Review Responses_

_xhitsulover - I did enjoy writing that ending! Always love a bit of angst_

_Blu - I love writing robin. But I always describe her the same way, cause she always has that same expression on her face. The glass question will be answered this chapter!_

_Loreto W - I adore your enthusiasm. I all this pressure on yaoi (and my current yaoi obseesion) keeps making me think of yaoi scenarios, but not for this story!_

_YusekesLover - I enjoy the ambiguity! Dont know why. I prefer Robin to Nami too, she's way cooler. I hope I make her close to character. And I don't think Luffy told them about Crocodile, he told Shanks and Ace but not the friends. Even if he did, they don't realise just how bad Crocodile is for mistreating other people, and why slaves hate him so much. His treatment is enough to make anyway want to abolish slavery._

_The Wandering Swordsman - I think I love you now, thank's for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far, and you chapter by chapter reviews have made me happy. Thanks_

_So, enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Getting to Know You

Luffy was home before Zoro that evening. No one knew if it was because of the swordsman's anger or lack of direction, but any would assume the latter. Luffy heard the door slam and boots stomp when he and Shanks were in the midst of dinner.

"Hey! Zoro! Where'd you go? Robin told us awesome stories!" Despite the heavy hostility dripping off the swordsman as he entered the room, Luffy behaved as if nothing bad had happened in the slightest. If anything, the grin on his face made him look like he'd just won the lottery.

The resulting snort from the swordsman caught Shanks' attention.

"Who is this Robin-san, Luffy?" Shanks looked curiously between Luffy and Zoro. The green haired man sensed the conversation's direction, and growled before storming upstairs. Luffy watched him leave in confusion before turning back to his father

"Robin's cool! She's new and is studying at the University! She works for Baranadile too! And she can made new arms grow out of other stuff it was so awesome!"

"Yea? Zoro doesn't seem too fond of her."

"Naaa…he doesn't? Why? Robin's great!" Shanks finished his food as Luffy finished talking.

"Hmm…Well, I'm going to my office upstairs Luffy, maybe you should talk to him, ne?" The boy looked perplexed but nodded.

When Shanks passed Zoro's room on the way to his office, no sound was heard from the inside. This concerned him; no noise at all was a bad sign. Not even snoring…Shanks was half tempted to see what was going on with his new resident. But the he shook his head. It was not Shanks' place to talk to the boy. Zoro would only be pissed if he started asking about him; the man was too used to hiding his thoughts. He only hoped Luffy could do something for his friend.

--

Zoro had been lying in his room for some time now. He tried meditating, but he couldn't focus. When that didn't work, he tried to have a nap but he was too awake. So he just lay and thought.

But he could only think of one thing.

That woman. Just thinking of Robin's face made him chill to the bone. When she looked at him, it made his hairs stand on end. She was dangerous, he could tell.

And that smile. That smug ridiculous smile she covers her thoughts with. He can never tell what she's thinking, and that only worried the swordsman more. The fact everyone else already seemed to like her made it even more concerning. If she had won them over, how was he meant to persuade them she was trouble?

With almost impeccable timing a large stomping signalled the arrival of one of his friends.

Luffy crashed through his door with the force of a small tornado.

"Hey Zoro, why didn't you have any dinner? Now all the meats gone! Are you coming to Ussop's in a bit?" The straw-hatted boy jumped onto a chair in the room and looked at his friend on the bed. "Naa, why are you lying down, do you feel sick?" His head tilted to the side in confusion. Zoro sat up and sighed

"No Luffy, I feel fine. I was just thinking that's all."

"Thinking? About what?" Zoro didn't answer, so Luffy thought it wise to poke him.

Luffy was wrong.

"Aiieee Zoro that hurts! Let go!" Zoro released the fingers and got up slowly, muttering apologies. "So?...What were you thinking about?"

The man scratched his green hair and sighed, trying to think of a way to put it.

"Luffy. Do you not find something…off, with that Robin woman?"

"With Robin? What's wrong with Robin? Is she sick? We can get Chopper to look at her."

"Gah, no Luffy, it's just….she seems weird…I don't like her." Luffy frowned.

"You don't like her? That's mean Zoro." The man sighed again.

"No, Luffy listen, it's just she's trouble, I can tell. We should avoid her." Luffy was looking at his friend with a sad and disappointed expression as he explained. The rubber boy answered quietly.

"Ne, Zoro, that's what people told me about you, too."

Zoro was left with silence ringing in his ears as Luffy quietly left.

--

Sanji was a mix if emotions at this current moment. On one hand, he was pissed. That stupid southern Marimo bastard was acting even weirder than normal, and was rude to their lovely new friend, and the damage he had caused to the front of the shop was going out of his own wages! The bastard was going to pay.

On the other hand, he was currently walking down the street with _two_ of the most beautiful creatures on this planet.

Sanji was spending so much time dreaming about the beautiful ladies he was accompanying, the two were far in front, politely chatting. Nami and Robin got on well; the redhead was pleased to finally have another woman to talk to in their circle of friends. The fact the woman has a large collection of jewels she gives to Nami is a bonus. It was this collection that was under discussion

"Where are they all from, Robin? I mean, it's a pretty expensive collection." Nami tried her best to keep the desire hidden at the mention of the word 'expensive'.

"They have just been collected over time, Nami-san. Sir Crocodile is generous with wages, after all." Robin kept smiling her mysterious smile as they walked. Sanji caught up and sang behind them

"Ahh the ladies are as lovely as the treasures they discuss!" Robin giggled and Nami answered exasperatedly

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." The man twirled with joy some more whilst thinking of the beautiful ladies.

He bumped into a man with a newly acquired slave, and his thoughts were unwillingly drawn back to their own former unwilling servant. Zoro certainly seemed unhappy with their new member of the group (which was ridiculous, Sanji thought, as who could dislike the beauty of Robin-chwan?). He racked his mind for something, any reason why the Marimo was so angry. He kept mentioning Crocodile? Was that the problem? The cook spoke up to the dark haired woman.

"Robin-chwan? If you don't mind me asking, what do you do at Bananadile Corp?" Robin glanced at Sanji before smiling politely.

"A range of things" Nami frowned whilst Sanji nodded.

"…Doing what, exactly?"

"Simply work, Nami-san." The woman lapsed into silence as they continued down the street.

Nami and Sanji followed her whilst simultaneously wondering why Robin didn't answer many questions.

--

The three arrived at Ussop's house at the same time Zoro and Luffy did. The awkwardness of the situation was avoided as Luffy jumped over to his friends.

"Hey Robin! Nami! Sanji! Did you bring any meat?" He grinned at them and headed to the front door. Zoro loitered in the background slightly, trying to ignore the heated gazes of Nami and Sanji.

Curse them for noticing everything. The fact he and Luffy were being distant was obvious to them. Then again, Luffy isn't known for his subtlety. When the pair walked up the street standing on the opposite ends of the pavement, it gave off the illusion something was wrong. Questions were avoided as Ussop opened the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in, Chopper is just upstairs now." The long nose welcomed his guests in turn. Even he could note the glances being cast at Zoro from his three older friends, and the glare the man was giving Robin. He followed the group to the living room trailing behind the green haired man.

"Something wrong Zoro?" Ussop whispered in front of him. Zoro grunted in response, and sat himself down in the chair next to Chopper – and farthest away from everyone else.

"Hey Zoro, how are you today?" Chopper remained as polite and adorable as ever.

"Okay, you?" Chopper heaved a breath at Zoro's question.

"Well today's been so hectic! My medicines were all ruined when I realised one of the ingredients was off, then I couldn't find one of my books and I had to stay up all night writing a report!" Zoro nodded in an approximate determination of sympathy, and Chopper smiled. Luffy sat next to Chopper on the sofa.

"Did you find that book Robin was talking about, Chopper?" Robin overheard their conversation and turned to the small group.

"Which book was it you were looking for, Reindeer-san?" The discussion between the three friends (well, discussion between two and pretending to listen from Luffy) was watched by the swordsman angrily.

The woman was _definitely_ off. Zoro caught Luffy's angry glare at him, so decided to at least appear interested.

"What was it you said you were studying, then?" The room fell quiet at his question, except for the sound of Sanji setting down a pitcher of drinks. Robin didn't seem fazed.

"I research archaeology, Zoro-san."

"And how is that involved with your work?" The room tensed.

"My work at Bananadile Corp does not involve my interest in ancient history."

"But you still haven't said what it is you do Robin? Or why you are here, for that matter." Nami folded her arms across her chest as she spoke to the seated woman. Robin didn't even falter, she just kept smiling.

"Indeed I have not, Nami-san. Does it really matter?" Nami's protest was drowned out by Luffy and Chopper.

"Yea! Who cares what she does, all that matters is Robin's here now!"

"Yea!" The pair laughed and they were soon joking and playing with Robin and Ussop. Sanji and Nami gave each other a sly glance, confirming their beliefs that both though something suspicious was going on with their new friend.

Zoro merely sat in the corner and glared at the room. He wouldn't feel better until he was away from this new woman.

--

Despite the fact Sanji believed there was something their new friend was hiding, it didn't stop the fact he thought her to be on o the most wonderful people he'd ever met. Just like any other woman.

"Robin-chwaaaan! Would you like more coffee?" Sanji offered her a fresh cup before she even had a chance to answer. Robin took the offered cup.

"Thank you, cook-san."

"Nothing but the best for you, Robin-chwaaan! The best coffee grown by the best coffeemaker!" Zoro snorted from across the room, and Sanji glared at him.

"Something wrong, Marimo?" The swordsman stood, and strode lazily to meet Sanji in the middle of the room.

"Don't talk nonsense. The man who gets all the credit for that swill does none of the work." Sanji blushed and frowned. Zoro didn't normally bother brining up mentions of Slavery.

"It was just an expression Marimo. Just a way to prove how perfect my Robin chwan is!" Zoro smirked and took a pull from his drink.

"Well it fits then doesn't it? The coffee isn't perfect, just like that woman." He took another drink as he nodded towards Robin.

Sanji exploded.

"How dare you speak to Robin-chwan that way! Bastard!" Sanji's leg was aiming for Zoro's head, but his sword blocked its path.

"I was only speaking the truth, Kuso-cook. She is hiding something, she's clearly no good." Zoro's strength pushed Sanji away, before the blonde rushed forward again. By now their friends were all watching, half in concern, half in boredom (they have seem the pair fight almost every day). Sanji's snarl cut through the room.

"How would you know? All you've done is glare at her! You know nothing of how wonderful Robin-chwan is!"

"It's instinct. I can tell she doesn't belong here." Sanji's next kick was aimed to Zoro's stomach, but his words hit much farther below the belt.

"Coming from a _slave_, that's not very much."

Zoro didn't even block the kick; he was so shocked he just crashed into the far wall. Chopper, Ussop and Luffy went to run up to him.

"Zoro!" They froze at the expression on the man's face.

Zoro sat, half sprawled on the floor, staring at Sanji. His face was a mix of anger, shock and embarrassment. Not knowing what else to do, Zoro rose and stormed out the room, stomping upstairs to brood in some other area of Ussop's house.

Sanji sighed and lit a cigarette. Only one thought entered his mind.

"Shit."

--

As Sanji calmed himself with some cooking, Nami sat next to Robin and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Robin-san. Sanji can get a bit over enthusiastic defending women." Robin smiled back

"It's okay Nami-san. I hope I haven't made anything too awkward." Nami almost laughed.

"Oh, you haven't done anything! It's Zoro who's being awkward, I don't know what he's got against you so much." The pair sipped on their drinks for a moment and thought, before Robin spoke quietly.

"Well, what do you expect? He has the featured of a southerner." She hid her mouth behind her coffee cup, as if hiding the words. Nami wasn't as careful with her words.

"He is! Apparently anyway, it's not like he tells us about what's happened to him. Always so brooding and serious, he kinda freaks me out sometimes. I mean, look what he did to the front of the Baratie! It's not normal!" Robin's smile was still hidden behind her mug.

"Southerner's are known to be dangerous. And you have to expect instability in a slave." Nami nodded in earnest.

"I know. He's our friend now so I shouldn't say it, but he only made friends with us all because of Luffy anyways. I still don't really trust him. He just exudes this air of trouble."

"What more to expect from a runaway?" The redhead kept nodding in agreement.

"Sometimes I wonder why Luffy didn't just let the police take him. He's a danger to all of us!" Robin put down her mug and smiled.

"You're not alone in your thoughts Nami-san. Remember that." The dark haired woman rose from her seat. "Excuse me, I must make a call."

As Robin walked away, Nami scanned the room to see if anyone had been listening to their conversation. When she realised no one was, she leaned back and smiled to herself, glad to get the thoughts from her chest.

--

Zoro had found himself (somehow) in what appeared to be a spare room upstairs. Not being able to locate the light switch, he sat in a chair in relative darkness. After some breathing exercises, he had calmed down. Still reeling from Sanji's verbal assault, Zoro was annoyed. Annoyed at Sanji, for dragging that up in a fight. And annoyed at himself for being so bothered by it.

But Sanji's words made the green hair think. Is that how they see him? Luffy doesn't, that much is clear. Chopper too. But the others, do they still consider him as a lowly slave? Questions whirled about his head. And for a man as straight forward as Zoro, questions were not helpful.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice muffled through the half open door.

He knew that voice.

Zoro crept from the room into the hallway, and quickly dived back behind the door when he saw the back of the very woman who started this whole mess.

Robin was talking into a mini den den mushi, in a hushed tone.

"He is the one you're looking for, I'm almost certain." Zoro strained his ears to listen to the voice on the other end of the line, but couldn't make it out. Robin replied to it

"So, what do you want me to do next, Sir Crocodile?"

-.-.-

* * *

_I love cliffhangers! Though that wasn't much of one was it! Anyway, not massively happy with this chapter, Nami and Robin were being a bit two faced bitchy, but then I feel Nami wouldn't have let her thoughts of Zoro dissapear just because of a deal. And she saw a person who agrees with her in Robin. Where will this development lead?_

_Please review and give me some tips of just a boost of love to make me want to write faster._

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	14. Secrets and Lies

_Hi there everyone! Quite a rapid update this time, I had alot of fun writing this chapter!_

_Thanks to all of those who've reviewed, you've really helped me frow as a writer and made me happy! I would love it if anyone reviewed my story, constructive critisim also welcomed!_

_Review Replies_

_The wandering swordsman: You didn't have to wait long! Nami is drawn to people who think the same way as her I think, which is kinda why I needed to write her so mean originally. Because I knew I wanted Robin to exploit those repressed feelings in a very Robin like way._

_Blu: Le joy! I love the use of Le in excitement! I honestly believe Zoro could not kill Robin, she'd just use her DF abilities to keep him away. She's a tough one!_

_Sue: Hey sue! Always such a polite reviewer! Thank you for you comments on my re-edit of chapter 11, I was so much happier with that result. The first one was kinda panic writing, I was just desperate to try and finish it cause I had no idea of where to go with it. Robin does seem quickly introduced, but she works he way in so comfortably. I'll pretend I did it because that's how it is in the manga and not because it just came out my head that way!_

_YusukesLover: Luffy and Zoro are always friendly, I think Luffy just didn't quite know how to handle Zoro when he's being like that. But they weren't properly hating eachother. Thanks for the Robin comment, I'm starting to fear I'm not being that great with her but there really aren't that many ways to describe her!_

_So thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favourite story adds (I've even been made a favourite author like twice! Mental)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - I do not and never have owned One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 13 – Secrets and Lies

The world seemed to numb around Zoro as he heard the dark haired woman's words.

Crocodile. The name made him see red. His mind flashed at the eyes of his two old friends, and he wondered how Johnny and Yosaku were coping at the hands of that bastard.

And now his new 'friend' is talking to him. Zoro needed to know more. He opened the door as quietly as his stealth allowed and listened, and was pleased to be able to make out a muffled voice down the line.

"I want you to do your job, Nico Robin. What else?" The man's voice was as cold as Zoro remembered.

"I am aware of that, Sir, but I am also aware that you normally want me to do more than my job entails." Crocodile's raspy laugh echoed down in the quiet hallway.

"Ha! You know everything don't you? So, what do you think I want, Miss Nico?"

"Well you want me to round up the runaway that has made you appear a fool." The smirk was almost hidden from Robin's voice. Zoro tensed. Runaway…that only meant one thing.

Crocodile wanted _him_.

"Bastard, half of Alabasta are talking about how I let him get away. Say I can't even control my own property." Crocodile's voice was scathing. "I want suffering Nico Robin."

"Pain would be nothing to him, I assure you. I will make sure Roronoa is suitably humiliated before he is sent back to you."

"Perfect. I am eager to see if the Southerner can withstand my punishment for what he's done."

Zoro's heart skipped a beat. He knew it, knew she was trouble, he just didn't know how much.

The swordsman was so busy thinking about ways to tear Robin limb from limb he almost missed his 'owners' next comment,

"I've some additional work for you, Nico Robin. I have been in conversation with the good Doctor Vegapunk." Robin's voice was dark as she replied.

"Vegapunk? What does he want?"

"My friend mentioned his unfinished research with the Devil Fruit. You know what I'm talking about, of course." The man's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"…"

"Anyway…he told me his is eager to learn of the effects on the next generation of Devil Fruit users."

"The children of the original tested?"

"That's right; he's looking for some lab rats. I told him you were out catching vermin, so you could get him another one." Silence was prolonged in the hall, and when Robin replied she seemed almost sad.

"I know of just the person…"

The voice seemed to get louder and Zoro panicked when he realised she was nearing his hiding spot. He dived behind the door and prayed she wouldn't enter the room.

When she passed and quietly shut the door to the bathroom behind her, he tried listening again. The voices were too muffled to make out, so the green haired man headed back to his friends with a renewed purpose.

He would expose her. No way was he going back to the way things were.

--

The room downstairs was subdued. Sanji felt guilty for what he said to Zoro, but at the same time enraged that the man was like that anyway. Nami sat quietly, lost in her swirls of thoughts and emotions.

Now that she saw a similar soul in Robin, her hidden opinions of the former slave were coming to surface.

Chopper was sniffing as he played with Ussop and Luffy. He was always so upset when people fought. Ussop was torn also, not knowing whether to berate Zoro for being rude to Robin, or Sanji for insulting Zoro. It was all too mixed up.

Luffy was confused. He just wanted everyone to be friends, and could not understand what Zoro's problem was. But, he trusted Zoro, and knew he was truthful. Luffy knew his green haired housemate better than anyone, and he could tell that something was up with him. But what?

Thoughts were broken as the man in question re-entered the room. He looked fierce and imposing, and filled with a desperate purpose.

"Luffy, we need to talk." Zoro's voice was almost rushed in the hurry to tell of what happened.

"Na, what is it Zoro?"

"Robin. She works for Crocodile." Luffy laughed

"I know that silly! At Bananadile Corp!" The boy rocked back and forth in glee as Zoro growled.

"No! She works for _him_, exclusively. She…Luffy I think she is a slave keeper or something." The room was now all focused on the man as he spoke. Such an accusation was dangerous, a slave keeper was not an honourable occupation. Everyone knew they were the ones who treated slaves poorly.

Luffy frowned in confusion, but Sanji was there to pick up the slack.

"What do you mean, Marimo? What makes you think Robin-chwan is like that?" He lit a cigarette as he leaned against the wall in a vaguely threatening manner.

"Upstairs. I heard her talking to him on the phone, about catching a runaway."

"Runaway? Someone escaped from Crocodile?" Ussop's voice was a whisper as he questioned the scary man, and Zoro's response was scathing.

"Me, you idiot. She was looking for me."

Sanji almost choked on his cigarette when he barked out a laugh.

"You?! I never knew you were so egocentric Marimo."

"Shut it. I hear her, talking on the den den to Crocodile himself."

That made the room quiet. It was Ussop who eventually spoke, quietly,

"Ummm, Zoro, are you sure? Cause it's a well known fact hardly anyone at Bananadile talks to Crocodile directly." The long nose was trembling as he spoke; terrified the larger man may go insane and attack him in anger. He was relieved when Zoro didn't.

"I told you, she doesn't work for Bananawhatever, she works for Crocodile!" Luffy and Chopper both looked suitably confused, trying to piece together the differences with what Zoro had said.

"But, if she works for Crocodile then she works for Bananadile, right?" Chopper expressed his logic timidly, and Luffy nodded along eagerly (though he didn't really know what was said).

"What are you talking about Zoro? We can trust Robin!" The growl that reverberated through Zoro's throat silenced his friends.

"You can trust **me** dammit!" Luffy, Ussop and Chopper at least had the manners to look appropriately shocked and guilty.

They could trust the swordsman, they did know that. But Robin had manners and grace, and her behaviour left nothing to be questioned in their eyes. While Zoro…well, unfortunately Zoro's past spoke for itself. The three boys knew that most people would see this way about their friend, but they just had to trust him no matter what. So they were torn between the words of their friends.

Unfortunately, Nami and Sanji were not like the three.

Sanji had paid close attention to Zoro's behaviour ever since his first meeting with the beautiful Robin-chwan. Always the gallant man, Sanji believed the word of the woman, for she was perfect and would never lie. But Zoro had been suspicious and rude towards her, and this new behaviour was the final string in the bow.

He wouldn't stand for it.

"How do we know that? All we can see is that you've been hating Robin-chwan since she first got here, and she's been nothing but nice. " Zoro paused

"But, can't you see it? That smile she's just faking! I **heard** her talk to him cook."

"Did you really? All we know is you were both gone."

"Yes!" Zoro was gesturing wildly in anger with one hand, and gripping a sword with another. "She told Crocodile she had found what he needed, and he wanted it back, then he said something about Vegapunk and a rat or something!"

Sanji let the words process. Sure, he hated the way the green bastard was treating Robin-chwan, but he liked to get the whole story if he could.

Chopper shook as he quietly muttered.

"V…Vegapunk? He said that?" Zoro spun angrily to face the reindeer, but softened as he saw his (and Ussop's) scared faces.

"Yea. Crocodile said he had been talking to him, and Robin had to get him something." Chopper's hooves trembled. He lived in fear of the man that turned him, albeit indirectly, into a monster.

Nami had been watching things unfold while she processed her own thoughts. But she had come to a resolution, and she stood to face Zoro.

"Had to get _something_? You don't know for sure?"

"No...Well, I couldn't hear all that well…." Zoro's voice trailed into a murmur, and Nami straightened, looking down her nose at him.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I was in one of Ussop's rooms and she was in the hallway."

"So you were eavesdropping? Spying on her?" Zoro seemed to deflate under Nami's gaze as she utilized her birthright superiority. "That doesn't seem like a trustworthy thing to do." Behind her, Zoro could see Luffy edge towards her argument, as much as he didn't want to.

The verbal assault continued with Sanji

"So you are rude and impolite and you spy on her?! And you want us to believe you?" He scoffed "Surely even your tiny brain can see why we may wonder about that huh?"

Zoro opened his mouth to reply, but had no idea how to defend himself against this. He was thankful when Luffy did.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it, ne, Zoro? He must have good reason for thinking this way." Ussop and Chopper nodded in agreement and Zoro almost sighed with relief. Bless that rubber idiot's carefree mind.

"How can we be so sure? I mean what should we expect from him?" Nami's words were cold as she nodded in Zoro's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean, woman?" Zoro ignored the growl from Sanji in favour for glaring at Nami.

"Well look at it. Robin is trustworthy, living in a reputable neighbourhood working for one of the best companies in the world. Where as _you_…well, where do I start?" Nami paced as she smirked down at Zoro, gloating at him.

Zoro had no idea what to do.

"Just a runaway. We should have expected such underhanded ways. What, were you just jealous that we preferred her over you?"

"Just wanted to keep the attention to yourself, poor Marimo?" Sanji tutted. The green haired man opened his mouth to protest, but Ussop beat him to it!

"Quiet! Stop it now!"

Ussop was standing up, fists curled as he summoned all his bravery to interrupt the painful argument. Luffy sat bewildered next to him, having no idea what to believe. But it was Chopper that the long nose was worried for.

Chopper was hiding under his had, body trembling as he cried silently. The harsh words were too much. Ussop resting a shaking hand on the animal's head and addressed the room.

"Think about what you're saying. We're meant to be friends! And all you're doing is upsetting people." He helped up Chopper and led him to the kitchen. He knew something sweet would cheer him up. The pair's exit was punctuated by the door slamming.

And the soft click of another door signalled the arrival of Robin.

--

The room was hushed at the woman's arrival. Zoro gave her a scathing expression of hate and distrust. Sanji glowered between her and Zoro and the floor, while Nami seemed to look at her almost brightly. Luffy looked at her and spoke up.

"Robin! Where have you been?" She smiled and gestured apologetically.

"Sorry, Luffy-san, I had some things to attend to."

"And you can't elaborate on that?" Zoro's voice was harsh and filled with venom. The tone angered Sanji.

"Marimo, speak nicely to Robin-chwan!" Nami smiled like a cat that had the cream and grinned at the swordsman.

"Yea Zoro, she's not the untrustworthy one here, after all."

The resulting silence was broken with Zoro storming out the door Robin just entered and leaving Ussop's house. Luffy was racing after him in concern.

"Zoro, wait! Uh, um, sorry! Bye guys!"

As Luffy let the door slam shut behind him, Robin reclined on a sofa and smiled at the two remaining pair.

"This is interesting. I didn't realise I was causing so much bother." Nami sighed and sat opposite her

"It's fine Robin, just Zoro being a jerk. He's saying you're dangerous! Like he's one to talk!" Sanji sucked on a cigarette

"He's been more trouble to us than you, that's for sure. I'm so sorry you were treated this way Robin-chwan!" The mysterious woman smiled

"It's okay cook-san, I imagine that someone with Zoro-san's, ahem, _unusual_ background is prone to be somewhat distrusting of new people." Nami gave a light snort

"yea, you can't trust anyone in a slave camp huh?" Robin smiled

"Not even him, Nami-san." The room lapsed into silence, save for Sanji smoking his cigarette. Eventually, Robin spoke quietly.

"Well, I do know of something we can do to make Zoro-san pay for his lewd behaviour. Just a light punishment. Would you be willing to assist me in teaching him a lesson?" Sanji put out his cigarette

"If it'll teach him a lesson. I'll help you Robin-chwan!" Nami let out a heartless laugh

"Just what a lowlife like him deserves. What do you have in mind, Robin?"

Robin smiled in success and described her idea in hushed tones. The other two didn't need to know just how far her 'lesson' would go.

-.-.-

* * *

_Ohh the mystery continues! The story is reaching the latter stages now, it's all gone so fast! Quite a short chapter this one, but I dind't want to draw any attention away from the conversations going on here, so that's why it's so short._

_I've begun to notice the lack of humor in my story these days. It makes me sad, but this is a tale of adventure and a look on the discrimiation between classes in the world I created. So little space for laughter!_

_Next chapter - the set up commences! But how far will it go?_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	15. Where True Faces are Shown

_Hey everyone! Hope you are all well and ready for another chapter of Price of Freedom!_

_I will say now, I am sorry. This chapter is sad._

_Thanks for all reviews, favourites and story alerts._

_Review Resposes_

_Blu: Robin is a muddle of lies and evilness. But there is niceness deep deep deep down! I feel bad for making her so hated. Sanji and Nami were tricked by her, but you still wouldn't be able to be mean to Zoro would you? Well, I'd never be able to, cause I love him :P_

_Yusuke: Luffy did believe Zoro, he just believed Robin too. He is just too trusting of all his friends. But he is still Zoro's best friend, do not worry, the truth will prevail!_

_Sue: Anything involving Chopper is cute! :P Ahh so cute. I didn't realise how mean the chapter was til I re-read it, but I thought up that idea when re-reading the Skypiea arc. And Robins arrival, Zoro's mistrust, no-one believed him then either. Poor Zoro!_

_Sho-a0ycupid: Hi! New reviewers are always nice (though I do love all my reviewers). Robin is smart and cunning, that is how she can always make things work her way. She is do mean to the group!_

_Wandering Swordsman: Don't cry! Be strong! I apologise for Robin's 'punushment', and any sadness that may occur reading this chapter. Feel free to review in sadness later!_

_So enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 14 – Where True Faces are Shown

By the time Ussop had calmed down Chopper and returned to his guests, Robin had already instructed Nami and Sanji of their parts of the plan. Sanji was to get everything ready at The Baratie, and Nami was to make sure her mother gets in contact with Robin, so they can play their part. The pair thought Robin's plan didn't really seem that dangerous.

But then again, they didn't know the half of what was going to happen.

Robin was reclined in a chair, sipping coffee and smiling serenely as Ussop returned. It wasn't much longer afterwards that Ussop was waving his friends goodbye. Chopper remained behind to hang out; he only lived next door after all.

"I'm confused Ussop." The reindeer's voice was sad even if the tears had stopped. Ussop sighed.

"I know. I am too…"

"Robin is so nice! And clever and helpful! But Zoro is brave and strong and fun! And Nami and Sanji are ganging up on Zoro and I just don't know what to do!" Tears threatened to fall again so Ussop shushed him quietly.

"Shhh Chopper. I'm sure it'll all be sorted out tomorrow. Luffy's gone with Zoro so he'll get things sorted there, and Nami and Sanji will see they're being silly too. Just give it a day to all calm down."

"Hm, okay. I'll see you tomorrow Ussop."

Chopper shuffled across to his house in a way which was heartbreaking, and Ussop felt even more at a loss

'_Yea, It'll all be back to normal tomorrow…'_ the king of liars Ussop used his talent to make himself feel better.

--

A week passed since the confrontation at Ussop's place. And Zoro hadn't been around the group all this time. He spoke to Luffy, at least, their small spat forgotten in favour for friendship at a difficult time. Ussop and Chopper had seen him a bit too; the swordsman would stop by on his way back from training (the gym was close to their houses, so it was harder to get lost).

But he refused to go anywhere near Sanji, Nami and especially Robin.

When everyone hung out at The Baratie, the absence of Zoro was evident. But no one mentioned it, instead focusing on making Robin happy. It was as if their guilt for Zoro was transferred to the source of his irritation.

It was tough, but they had to pull it together. For their friends' sake.

The atmosphere at the Redhair home was subdued that evening. Luffy was surprised when dinner was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Here, shitty rubber, I brought some lunch." Luffy's expression was a split of shock, from seeing Sanji, and joy, of having more to eat.

"Sanji? What are you doing here?"

Sanji brushed some of his blonde hair from his face and sighed.

"I came to make sure you and that Marimo come to the restaurant tomorrow night. Robin-chwan has decided to apologise. For some reason."

"Apologise?" Meat poked out of Luffy's mouth as he questioned

"Yes, baka. Making a big deal out of it, too. Seems she wants everything sorted out. She's booked the best table at the restaurant, the fancy restaurant even, managed to persuade the shitty old man to let _you_ in."

"Really?"

"Yea. So just, make sure that idiot comes too. They'll be plenty of expensive rum for him. Tomorrow evening, at six. Got it?"

"Okay! See you tomorrow Sanji!"

Luffy slammed the door and ran back into the house, declaring the great news to Zoro.

"Hey! Zoro! Guess what! There's gonna be the awesomest meal at the Baratie tomorrow! You gotta come, yea?" The green haired man looked up from his swords and grunted.

"What?" He put down the cloth he used to clean his swords.

"Robin's having a big meal for us tomorrow at the Baratie and they'll be food and rum and MEAT! It's gonna be great!" Zoro scowled.

"I'm not going anywhere near that woman."

Luffy pouted. Zoro couldn't resist the pout, right?

"Please Zoro. She's trying really hard, at least give Robin a chance."

"…" Luffy's eyes got bigger as he brought out the big guns.

No one could defend against the puppy dog eyes.

"…"

Eventually, Zoro cracked.

"Gah! Fine! I'll go, but I won't be happy about it." Luffy's face shone

"Shihihihihi! Thanks Zoro! This is gonna be great!"

--

It was rush hour at The Baratie; suited and booted couples and families sat and enjoyed the luxurious food and calming atmosphere of a top dining experience. In the centre of the room sat the biggest table. The centre of focus in the beautiful room, the tape was currently occupied by a single person.

Sanji sat, finishing up a cigarette and making sure the table was set properly. Mentally, he was checking the preparations

'_Meats cooking…Cake is baking…drinks chilling…30 minutes to make salad…'_

The cook had everything set. All that was left to wait for the guests to arrive.

It was taking all he had to stop Sanji thinking about Robin's plan. He did exactly what she wanted, but somewhere deep inside, felt apprehensive about it. Something smelt off, but Robin-chwan was too lovely to lie to Sanji.

Wasn't she?

His thoughts were interrupted when two visions of beauty walked towards the table. Nami was dressed in a beautiful dark green dress, dangerously low cut, while Robin was wearing a black and lace dress, covering her upper half but showing off all her long legs, which were hidden behind knee high boots. Both women smiled at him and all rational thought left his mind.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! You are both looking radiant this evening! My heart leaps at the joy of being near you! Please, take a seat and let me fetch you a drink!" The chef was about to swirl toward the kitchen when a quieter, adorable voice piped up.

"Sanji, can we get drinks too?"

"Yea Sanji! Drink! Food! Meat!" Luffy chorused behind a thirsty looking Chopper as they and Ussop and Zoro sauntered through the door. Unlike his beautiful ladies, they made no effort to dress up (except Ussop, who was wearing a smart shirt at least. And Chopper didn't count, as the reindeer didn't really wear anything other than shorts anyway). Sanji tutted

"Of course, I'll bring a tray out for everyone." The four sat and greeted the girls, and Luffy nudged Zoro encouragingly. The swordsman turned to Robin, and nodded curtly.

"Nice to see you, Zoro-san" Robin smiled courteously at Zoro, and some of the tension in the room lifted only slightly.

"Sanjiiiii I'm hungry!" Luffy's banging on the table quickly evaporated the rest, and everything felt like normal instantly.

"Luffy! Be quiet, try acting properly for once!"

"Naaa Luffy you're making Nami mad! She'll become a demon!"

"Ahh, Demon? Nami's a demon Ussop?"

"Why of course, I remember the day I first tamed the evil demon Nami…"

"No Chopper! Ussop! Arg!"

"SANJIIIIII!"

Indeed, it was all very much back to normal.

--

The food was ready earlier than anticipated, and Sanji soon returned followed by many waiters, all bearing the most delicious food and drink imaginable. As they placed it down, Robin spoke

"I purchased the ingredients myself for cook-san. I hope you enjoy it"

Every plate held one of the friend's favourite foods. Chopper cheered at the fresh leaf salad in front of him, and Ussop grinned as he was presented with a delicious looking joint of Lamb, glistening with flavour. Luffy had created a pool of saliva, just staring starry eyed at the giant place of meat infront of him. Even Zoro looked impressed at the plate of freshly caught fish meat in front of him.

"Waaa Sanji-kun, this looks great! Thanks, you too Robin!" Nami exclaimed joyously as she began to eat. The rest of the table murmured in agreement between mouthfuls of food. As Sanji ate his food, he kept glancing over at Zoro, an action that was causing discomfort for the green haired man. When he noticed Nami kept glancing towards the door, he spoke up

"Oi, is something the matter? Or do you just want me to compliment your food, crap cook?" Sanji blanched

"What? Are you going crazy shitty Marimo? No compliment from you could make me happy."

Zoro grunted and shook off the uncomfortable feeling. Everyone looked happy enough, so he shouldn't worry them, right? He didn't want to cause any more friction between the group. He shrugged and spoke to the blonde whilst eating

"Che, either way, the food doesn't taste bad, cook."

Sanji gaped at him speechlessly. Did Zoro just compliment him? The bad feeling in his stomach twisted in guilt.

The table turned to Zoro when he dropped his fork and shook his head.

"Zoro, you feel okay?" Luffy cocked his head in concern, and Zoro exhaled deeply.

"Yea…just need a drink that's all."

Nami stared from the corner of her eyes as Zoro slowly reached for his mug of rum, downing the contents.

He got two thirds of the way through the mug before he spat it out across the table.

As Ussop shrieked at the unpleasantness of his now ruined food, Zoro turned to Sanji wide eyed.

"What the hell have you done, cook?" Sanji turned away with a guilty expression and lit a cigarette, and Robin answered for him.

"He just did what I asked, Zoro-san." The table all looked up at the elder woman, who was now watching Zoro with mild amusement.

"Witch! I knew it!" Zoro quickly stood, recoiling in disgust from Robin, but staggered as soon as he stood.

"You may have noticed it in your drink, but there was poison in your food as well I'm afraid." Zoro fell back onto the floor, growling, as Luffy, Ussop and Chopper cried out

"Sanji! What did you do to Zoro? Robin, Nami, what's going on?"

"Uhh, Sanji…you poisoned him?...You didn't do that to our food too, did you?"

"Zoro! Are you okay?!"

Robin stood and stopped Chopper from running over to the fallen man.

"I suggest you stay at your seat, reindeer-san. Long nose-san your meals are fine, don't panic. The tranquilizer was meant just for Zoro-san."

The restaurant stared at the scene unfolding in the centre of the room, and in the silence Sanji moved over to sit next to Nami, hiding behind his hair.

The silence broke as the kitchen and front door slammed open, and the windows shattered as the room filled with police, and all their guns were trained on the strawhat friends. Many of the other diners screamed in surprise.

"Nobody move! This is an arrest! Fight back and we'll have to shoot!" The police captain shouted to the room. He was a big man, with greying hair and smoking two cigars.

"Ronona Zoro, you are to come with us."

--

Luffy looked between the police, his friends at the table, and Zoro on the floor, with extreme confusion.

"Zoro, what's going on?" From the floor, the green haired man glowered at Robin, frozen in a half-crouch.

"I told you Luffy, I said to watch her." Chopper gasped in realization, and shook his head.

"No, Robin, is it true? Did you?" Robin had moved towards the police and smiled sadly

"Yes, reindeer-san, this was my idea," Her words were spoken loudly as she addressed the whole room "Runaway Slave Roronoa Zoro is to be sent back where he belongs. I can only thank Nami-san and Cook-san for assisting in his capture."

The other diners gasped and stared at Zoro, the usual murmurs of disgust sent his way. Yet he, and everyone else at their table, stared at the shocked looking Nami and Sanji.

"Robin, I thought you said this was just to teach him a lesson? You tricked us!" Nami looked outraged, and Sanji placed a hand on her shoulder in support as Robin replied.

"This is a lesson, Nami-san. Zoro-san needs to learn his place, my boss has been adamant at his return. I must thank you for getting the police to help."

Sanji bit down on his cigarette and looked away, not daring to meet anyone in the eye. Nami floundered

"But…you said…I thought…Oh, Zoro…" She turned to look at the captured man with pain, but before she could apologize

"How COULD you! He's our friend! Nami, Sanji what were you thinking?!" It was not Ussop who they expected to talk, but he shouted at them enraged, fists shaking. Chopper was bawling, inaudible words muttering through the sobs.

And Luffy just sat, his mind a whirlwind of friends, old and new, trusted and betrayed. His hat hid his face as he stared at the table.

Near Robin, an elderly woman asked her quietly.

"Excuse me, your boss? Who do you work for?" Robin smiled at her.

"Roronoa Zoro is the property of Sir Crocodile. He is eagerly awaiting the return of his slave from South Blue." She gave a smug grin at Zoro as the gasps of surprise voiced from diners again, all eyes back on him.

He growled and made a move to stand, one hand on his swords.

"You bitch!"

He got no further, as hands and arms grew around him, gripping tightly at his wrists, shoulders and feet, pulling him tight against the floor. He snarled and growled, fighting in vain to get free. The tranquilizers were taking hold as he felt his body shut down.

"Robin, stop it! Zoro!" Chopper went to help the captive, but was firmly reminded by Robin.

"Any wrong move reindeer-san, by you or Zoro-san, then I shall make these men shoot. Now please, sit down." Chopper looked between Robin, whose normally calm face was shadowed with anger, and Zoro, who's normally proud persona was slowly crumbling in defeat. He sat back down and Zoro stopped struggling.

It came as a surprise when Luffy ran out the restaurant.

"Luffy!" Zoro was sure he called after his friend, but so did at least 2 others. He watched the straw hat run down the street, and didn't notice until too late the four police around him. He felt chains tight around his wrists, cuffing them together, and the same loosely round his feet, enough so he could still walk.

As one attempted to remove his swords, he growled and pushed them off.

"Get your hands off them." He heard the click of guns pointing at him, but kept giving the poor officer a glare dark enough to burn through his head. He felt a familiar person near him, and saw the blond hair of Sanji slowly taking his swords away.

"I'll look after them Zoro, I promise" The cook's eyes with awash with guilt "I'm…I'm so sorry Zoro, I didn't realiz…"

"Get the fuck away from me, bastard." Zoro made a move to attack the blond, but the drugs were slowing him, and he was stopped by the butt of a rifle cracking against his skull. He stumbled to the floor as the felt blood warm at his temple.

His friend's cries of concerns were muffled, as was the voice of Robin.

"Put him in the cart, I'll meet you at the docks."

The room dulled as he felt himself dragged out, and the voices of upset from his friends were the last thing in his mind before the tranquilizer took full effect, and he fell unconscious.

--

Luffy paused in an alley, chest heaving as he fought his emotions. He had trusted Robin, and now that had caused his friends pain. And now Zoro…Zoro was going back.

Luffy didn't need to remember the scars on the green-haired's back to know what awaited his friend on his return to slavery.

He was hurt, and guilty. He should have believed Zoro from the start. But he didn't, and now it had cost them all. His mind raged as he thought of Nami and Sanji, and he cursed them for being so easily tricked by Robin.

Then again, it was easier that way. Easier to blame them than note that he was tricked too.

The dark alley was silent as he fought off tears, punching the wall in anger. He was so wrapped up, he didn't notice the presence lurking in the shadows. He only did when the net wrapped around him, and he felt strangely weak. The body moved closer, and he felt an arm at his neck.

The voice was familiar as it whispered to him, and he felt a sting at his neck, and a burn of foriegn liquid entering his body.

"Sorry, Luffy-san, I didn't want to do this…"

He registered the familiar form of Robin before he succumbed to darkness.

-.-.-

* * *

_Ahhh noo!! The story picks up and bad things happen! Robin is evil! Ussop and Chopper are upset! Nami and Sanji are guilty! Zoro is doomed! Luffy is kidnapped! What will happen?!_

_This chapter makes me sad, how I love the mild angst and drama!_

_Next chapter - Robin and Zoro talk? What becomes of Luffy? The friend's reactions! It all progresses!_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	16. Aftermath

_Hey guys! I'm back, feeling very bad after last chapter! But now the true adventure starts!_

_Review Responses_

_Seamy: I know. Sadness, huh?_

_Yusukes: Robin has many sides. She is like a polygon! I feel bad about all the badness, I really do :(_

_Sue: I enjoyed your review by read commentary. Luffy's puppy dog eyes are indeed dangerous things. I enjoy Ussop being a bit brave, I find he has a very strong sense of beliefs, particularly about friendship and bravery. Its one of the qualities I admire in him. I'm sure he would always try his hardest to help his nakama._

_xhitsulover: Why thank you very much. I quite like my story too :)_

_Wandering Swordsman: Yea I get a bit carried away writing this story, so I tend to write a chapter in a couple of days. I'm gonna be bored once it's done! And don't just feel bad for Sanji, everyone was tricked! Don't fear, things will get better!_

_Sho-a0ycupid: I quite wanna know what you were thinking, but Im glad you liked my mini twist there! I wanted it to be a bit of a shock_

_Blu: I thought you meant you thought my writing sucked there for a second I got a bit upset! :D I bet you already know whats gonna happen in my story, then again it's marginaly obvious (or I think so, at least. But I did write it so...) I felt so guilty after I wrote this, more so than any of the sad things that have happened in my story. I felt awful. Robin and Zoro's conversation is a little different to how I originally planned, but I like how it's gone. Though Robin is a bit vocal, I think._

_Anyway, thanks for all reviews and hits you've given my story!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 15 - Aftermath

Zoro vaguely recognised the rumbling of wheels turning as his senses returned. The stupid tranquilizer was wearing off, and the man was waking up. Memories of what happened hit him like a ton of bricks. A low sigh left his lips as he opened his eyes.

Dark.

His body rocked, and he could hear the chains binding him rattle, so Zoro quickly deduced he was being transported.

As he thought of what had happened, all manner of emotions surged through him. Zoro remembered the smug smile of Robin (that bitch – just wait 'til he gets his swords near her), the horror and upset of Ussop and Chopper, the shock and guilt of Nami and Sanji. And Luffy, it was too much for him. He just ran away.

He hated it. He hated himself for upsetting his friends. Hated Robin for tricking his friends, and catching him. And he hated Crocodile, for everything.

But hate was all he could do, as the swordsman was now incapable of doing anything else. As he shifted his arms and felt the familiar touch of cold steel around his wrists, the old feeling washed over him. Weakness.

Something deep in the swordsman prevented fighting back from this treatment. He was raised this way, to obey, to be bound, to be owned. His friends had almost eradicated those thoughts from his mind, but this humiliating capture brought everything back to surface. He was weak, weak to the powers of greater men.

"Shit"

Zoro cursed as he let his head fall back hopelessly against the wooden wall of the cart. There was nothing else to do, and nothing else to say.

As one rough and dark cart trundled on, another more luxurious one was heading in the same direction. Its passengers were silent.

Robin looked at her captive intently. Luffy was still asleep, lying along one of the seats. Belatedly, Robin noticed the rubber boy looked…different. The hat was gone, knocked off when the net hit him. Oh well, not like he'd need it again anyway. Not where he was going.

Robin shivered as she remembered the cold touch, and the pain it resulted in. Vegapunk would not be kind to the young boy. Oh no, she knew that all too well.

"Nnnngnnnnhnmeat" Luffy muttered quietly as he slept and the normally passive face of Nico Robin became lidded with sadness.

"I apologize Luffy-san, this was not the life meant for you." A disembodied arm stroked the boy's hair as he slept

"I have no choice, you see. It is either you or me."

The hand disappeared in a shower of petals over Luffy's sleeping form, and Robin used the privacy to mourn the fate of her friend.

--

Ussop and Chopper had been running frantically since the cart took Zoro away. Chopper was the first to move, once the cart was out of sight and the reality kicked in. He saw one friend depart, and his mind flashed to another who had run off.

"Luffy!" The reindeer ran down the street in the direction the rubber boy disappeared. He could hear Ussop, Nami and Sanji on his hooves.

"Chopper! Slow down!"

"No, Luffy was upset! We need to find him; he can help us save Zoro!" Chopper's voice frantic as he shouted to Ussop. The quartet ran past an alley, and the keen nose of the animal picked up a familiar scent.

Wait…two familiar scents…

He screeched to a halt and glanced down the dark alley. It was beginning to rain, and the small lane was dark.

"What have you found?" Ussop was heaving for breath, but stood side by side with Chopper. He intrepidly (an unusual event for the cowardly sniper) walked into the alley. He found only one thing, and it was enough to make his blood run cold.

"Oh no…" Ussop bent down, shaking now, and when he turned to face his friends, they all recognised the familiar straw hat in his hands. Chopper and Nami both gasped.

"His hat…" Nami shook her head in disbelief as she whispered. She and the cook feared the worst.

Chopper ventured into the alley more, sniffing a trail the straw hat left behind, and muttering a commentary to his friends.

"Luffy…I can smell him here lots. But it stops, here on the road. And the other smell, all around him before the trail disappears…"

Ussop was impatient "What, Chopper?"

"Robin…"

Nami stifled a sob, and it brought Ussop and Chopper's attention to the pair. They stood in a Mexican standoff, and Sanji's lighting of yet another cigarette was the signal for battle to commence. Ussop had never looked as angry as he shouted

"How could you guys do this?! He was our friend!" Rain began to fall heavily as Chopper wailed

"What did Zoro ever do to you?!"

"We didn't…it's not like…Dammit Chopper, how were we supposed to know Robin-chwan would go and do this, huh?"

"We were just upset, at the way Zoro was treating her, so she suggested something and we thought it was a good idea. We never knew…No idea she was planning _this_" Nami looked devastated as she spoke, tears welling in her eyes also.

"And that makes it okay? A real friend wouldn't have hated Zoro for his opinions of Robin in the first place! You guys have had it in for him from the start!"

"So did _**you**_ when you first met him!" Nami shrieked as she pointed at the angry long nose.

"Not for long! I accepted him, like I thought you all did before you **stabbed** him in the back!"

Ussop's words echoed in the alley as the group fell silent. Chopper's tears were washed away by the rain, and Ussop shook in frustration. They had been betrayed, by their new friend, and by the pair in front of them for their part in things.

Nami and Sanji were silent. Nami wiped her face to stop the tears, and Sanji bit his cigarette so hard between clenched teeth it was practically in two.

"We all need to calm the fuck down. This is getting us nowhere." Ussop fumed

"Calm down! How can we be calm? Robin tricked us all and, thanks to you two, dragged Zoro off to Crocodile, and who knows what'll happen to him there! And now she's got Luffy too?!"

"We don't know that yet…"

"Like hell we don't! Since when has Chopper's nose failed?" The little animal sniffed and spoke up shakily

"It's true…I can smell Robin and Luffy together, and a salty, mineral smell. And some form of drug, only faintly. The smell ends over there, they must've got into a cart…" He dissolved into tears again and Ussop put his hand on the reindeer's head in support.

"See? Whatever Robin used to knock out Zoro she must've given to Luffy, and now she's taken him away too!"

The already tight knot in Sanji's stomach twisted more. His nose wasn't as strong as Choppers, but he could smell the faint scent of the drug Robin gave him earlier today. The guilty pair stood in shock.

"Everything would've been fine, if you two hadn't betrayed us. How do you think that made Zoro feel?" Ussop scolded and Chopper whispered

"We were the only people who accepted him…"

"And now he's gone." Ussop gave the pair a scathing look before he muttered

"Not like you two care, of course. After all, he was nothing right? Just a bit of property." He led Chopper away and said to him softly

"C'mon Chopper, let's try and follow the trail."

As the angry couple left, rain rang through the alley, drowning out all everything except for Nami's muffled sobs and Sanji's silent anger.

"Nami-swan…"

"Y, yes, Sanji-kun?" The blond hung his head and gave a humourless laugh

"We really fucked up, didn't we?" Nami hugged him tightly, overcome by grief.

"Yea…we really did."

--

Zoro could smell the sea filter through the cart long before he could see it. The cart had finally slowed to a halt, not after the long journey left his rough chained limbs stiff are sore. He could hear the waves, but the police hadn't given him the luxury of leaving his moving prison yet.

When he heard another cart pull up next to him, the green haired man's ears pricked up. He almost tried to break out the cart when he heard a voice he now despised.

"Put him on the ship, please. I'll be waiting to depart as soon as possible."

Zoro heard Robin's gentle steps walk away, and before he could think of any more painful deaths for her, the doors at the end of the rectangular cart opened, and Zoro was greeted with the sight of four very large policemen, two of who had guns trained on him.

"Get over here." The orders were direct and impolite, just as he was used to. The slave slowly rose, with slight difficulty thanks to the size of the links around him. As soon as he reached the door, rough hands grabbed him and pulled him down.

Through the dark and the rain, Zoro saw a black sea, and a grand boat in front of him. The vessel was ready to set sail and Zoro was dragged onto the boarding plank. His lack of protest didn't deter the scared guards to be rough with him.

Zoro glanced around the deck, and saw only police. He felt their gazes, and tried to give a dangerous glare to as many as possible before he was instantly pulled down a trapdoor and into the hold. After walking through the storage room, Zoro was stopped before a makeshift cell. A wrought iron frame was built around the back wall of the hold, making an average sized room.

"Don't move, Roronoa." The largest (and apparently, bravest) policeman ordered him as he went forward and unlocked the door. Zoro was pushed inside the cell.

"Against the wall, no sudden movements."

Zoro closed his eyes and complied, and felt the chains around his wrists loosen and be replaced by thick cuffs. Nothing unexpected there, then.

Experimental tugs lead him to determine the cuffs were loosely linked together, and connected to the wall. He saw the chains fall off the wall down towards the fall before rising up to his hands. He figured that let him move around the cell a bit.

Hmm, that was almost kind.

The doors clanged shut, and left Zoro alone with his thoughts.

Or so he thought.

"Comfortable, Zoro-san?" Zoro growled towards the voice.

"What the fuck do you want, woman?" Robin smiled

"Nothing"

"What, just came to gloat? I'm not an animal in a zoo, you know, stop staring."

Robin walked out of the darkness she was hiding in and approached the bars. She looked as indifferent as ever, which annoyed the swordsman even more.

"I heard you, the other day. Talking to him."

"…That was what caused the little argument at Longnose-san's yes?" Zoro snorted in answer, "if it weren't for that, I doubt Cook-san and Nami-san would have paid attention to my idea."

Zoro stared at her for a bit, trying to figure the mysterious woman out.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She started at his question.

"Does what bother me, Zoro-san?"

"Deceiving everyone. Acting like their friends, but stabbing them all in the back."

Robin said nothing, so Zoro continued

"They all liked you. Trusted you, even. Not one on them believed me when I told them about you. They all wanted to believe you were good."

Robin's eyes were shadowed in the dark, but Zoro could've sword he saw sadness mar her features.

"That was their mistake to make." Zoro frowned at that.

"And I suppose it was my mistake, too. To end up like this." Robin lightly smiled, her eyes glinting with some unknown emotion.

"No, this was to happen anyway."

"...Why not just arrest me? Why wait until I can be properly humiliated?"

"You just answered your own question, Zoro-san."

Zoro grunted, a sign Robin correctly took for confusion.

"Orders. Sir crocodile didn't just want you caught, he wanted you to suffer. And I was well aware, that physical suffering would have done little to a man such as yourself. To belittle you in front of your friends, that is what was needed."

Zoro stared at the floor.

"It is true suffering, to break a man's pride."

The room fell silent, and the shouts of the other men on board signalled the beginning of their journey. As the waves lapped against the walls of the room, Robin finally spoke up and a disembodied hand unlocked the cell doors.

"At least you are not alone, Zoro-san. Here, some company."

Of all the things Zoro expected to come through the door, he did not expect a scrawny, rubber body to be pushed from the darkness to fall unconscious at his feet.

"Luffy!"

--

It was common knowledge that Shanks loved to sail, and on the harbour one beautiful boat belonged to him. Acquired from a friend Kaya, the Going Merry was a swift vessel.

It was also about to be stolen.

"Shhhh Chopper! Hurry up!" Ussop used all the stealth he could (which was little) to climb aboard the ship. Chopper jumped on board fairly nimbly, thanks to his devil fruit ability.

"Is this okay Ussop?"

"Of course! Why I am a master sailor!" Chopper frowned, making Ussop sigh

"Well, it'll have to do, won't it? This is the only way to get to Luffy and Zoro and Robin!"

Chopper gave a look of resolve and ran off to unfurl the sails. He was stopped by the sight of two unwelcome faces on board.

Nami and Sanji looked solemn; the redhead clutched her hands into fists as they looked at their two friends.

"Guys, please. Let us help." Ussop was cold

"Why should we?"

"Look, what we did was stupid and wrong. We just trusted the wrong person." Sanji tried to explain, and Nami butted in.

"We didn't want this to happen, we just want to get Luffy and Zoro back home where they belong. So please, just let us make things right."

Ussop and Chopper crumbled like wet paper.

"Sanji, help hoist the anchor. Quickly, before someone catches us." Sanji flashed a weak grin before running off with Chopper, and Nami gave Ussop a brief hug.

"The others'll have a good few hours head start, at least. Let's hurry up and catch them, huh?"

Ussop nodded, sniffing away tears that threatened to drop. Now they were all working together, there's no way they could loose.

As the four rescuers set off towards Alabasta, the two captives arrived to its shores, and towards ever impending doom.

-.-.-

* * *

_The adventure begins! I had a great time writing the confrontation between Nami Sanji Ussop and Chopper, it was great. And alot more emotion on Zoro's part in this chapter. He's so passive most of the time, the only way to explain it really is through discriptions, rather than conversations or anthing. But I hope I showed the hoplessness I imagined he'd be feeling right now._

_Next Chapter: The crew race towards their rescue! The captives reach Alabasta! What will happen?_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	17. Prices to Pay

_Okay - so I've just reposted this chapter - I realised I hadn't proof read it so now I have and changed it! Sorry if I excited people thinking there was another chapter :P:P_

_Another week, another chapter! Its turning into a bit of an angst fest now, sorry about that. But everyone's a bit on edge, trying to help their friends, you know?_

_Thanks for all reviews_

_Review Replies_

_Blu: I love Ussop when he acts like that, normally I don't like him much so it was nice to have him stand up for things. And I really don't think Zoro would be too pissed at Nami and Sanji, I think he'd be more mad at Robin for tricking all his friends, and ultimately Crocodile. And I think Zoro has a serious complex about himself, look after every major battle he has in the manga he just gets obsessed with the fact he wasn't strong enough. And his whole dream is about becoming the stronest because someone thought him weak. So yea, I think he always percieves himself as weak in some aspect, be it strength or mentality. So of all the people to be pissed at, he'd be pissed at himself. Hat had to do, so the others knew what had happened :p Im glad you like the Zoro/Robin chat, it was worrying me slightly. And I love you too (in a non stalkerish way), you are my biggest fan! You rock_

_Yusekes: If I live in a world where fan-ness isn't a word, I'd be unhappy :D I like the hidden layers in Robin. The way she tries to hide I find so sad, and Im looking forward to drawing her out of her shell._

_Jenelric: Why thank you for the love! Im glad it is creating the kind of emotions I have when I read fanfics :P Excessive rambling is so good, and you flatter me saying its the best fic you've ever read (haven't you read anything by Astrokender? Or Clarobell? Check them out and I pale in comparison), but I am touched by your enjoyment of my story. Please enjoy_

_So, here is chapter 16!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Piece_

* * *

Chapter 16 – Prices to Pay

The Going Merry had been sailing for almost a day, and its crew were anxious. As the sun rose, a shout from the crow's nest echoed across the ship

"Land ho! It's Alabasta!"

Ussop scrambled down the rigging and hit the deck as Sanji came out of the kitchen with some snacks.

"Here, I managed to bring a bit of food. Nami-swan, how long will it take to reach land?"

"About another two or so hours to hit land, but then we have to sail up the coast until we find Robin's ship." Chopper morphed into his little form (the larger form had been useful in running the ship) as he ate

"What happens when we find the ship?"

Nami started, but hesitated. After all, none of them knew the country that well, let alone where Crocodile could be. They had no idea whap would happen once docking on the island. Suddenly, Nami had an idea.

"Of course!" She ran off into the cabins, leaving the three males bewildered. When she returned, she was cradling a small snail.

"A mini den den mushi! We can ring Vivi!" Ussop broke into a wide smile and Chopper cheered when he asked

"Princess Vivi?"

"Yes, she knows the country like the back of her hand. I'm sure she can show us the way to Luffy." Sanji almost jumped on Ussop in his eagerness to admire the girl

"Nami-sawaaan! Your genius and beauty are second to none! Your brilliant idea and lovely friend will save the day! Mellorine!"

Sanji's foolishness seemed to lighten the mood. Try as they might to remain calm, fears weighed heavy in their minds. The wind had died down since they set off, leaving Robin with even more of a headstart. Despite what she claimed, even Nami's navigational knowledge couldn't control the weather, and all she could do was worry. Luffy's straw hat sat temporarily on her head, and she rubbed the material comfortingly. Who knows what was going to happen to its real owner? Images of Zoro's injuries covering Luffy's back flashed in her mind, but she shook them out.

No worrying, they'll be back soon. She'll make sure of it. Or quadruple their debt for making her worry.

Ussop was always worried, so the fresh wave of panic was hidden by all the old fears he carried. He was the most obviously affected by the events, as realised by the words to Sanji and Nami before they set sail. But he believed strongly in friendship, and deep down, he blamed himself a bit for what happened. He was not brave enough to help them. But he wouldn't let that happen again.

Sanji buried his fear with work and cigarettes. But it was noticeable to his friends, the shaking of his hands, and how his food wasn't quite as heavenly as normal. Not that he'd ever tell you the Rubber Food Bin and Lazy National Treasure were his Nakama, but his actions strongly suggested otherwise. He'd not lose his friends again.

Chopper was simply beside himself. Sanji wondered how he could do work round the ship with eyes so full of tears. Ever the doctor, Chopper was mentally preparing for any injuries he could think of. Visions of mortally wounded companions fought their way through his mind, and the animal would cry in panic at just his imagination. For now, it was all the animal could do to imagine how to treat them.

The sun began to rise and the four looked towards the horizon, towards their nakama.

They just prayed they could hold on.

--

They had docked many minutes ago. Filtered voices led Zoro to believe it would take little longer than an hour to reach Crocodile's. Not that he could hear much, through the noise of his cellmate's snores.

Luffy still hadn't woken up. The noise he was making suggested the tranquilizer had worn off, and the lack of consciousness was purely the result of the lanky boy's laziness.

When they had docked, police had moved the pair into another covered cart. In the darkness the slave noticed Luffy wasn't chained up like he was, just a simple pair of handcuffs hung on his wrists. Zoro found it odd, normally Luffy could break out of that easily.

He still found it odd his friend was there, along with him. Last he saw, the kid had run off. The flash of hurt on Luffy's face back at The Baratie hit Zoro like an arrow to the chest. He wasn't a slave or anything like that, so why was he here? Zoro couldn't put his finger on it.

He considered asking Robin, but the thought of that woman gave him an unpleasant chill.

Any questions about the dark haired woman were interrupted by a broken snore

"Naa….huh…whuzzappenin?" Luffy sounded as dazed as a boy who'd been sleeping for a day could be. Which is quite a lot.

However, unlike normal boys, Luffy recovered quickly

"Huh, what's going on? Where am I? Where's hat? Hat?" Zoro's exasperated sigh got Luffy's attention.

"Zoro! What's going on? Have you seen Hat?" The rubber boy coked his head to the side and gawked at his friend in amazement, before falling onto the floor with a flop.

"Luffy, you okay? What happened?"

"Naaaaaa…I feel funny…all tired."

Zoro quickly shifted over to the lanky kid with a look of concern.

"You feel okay? What's wrong? Did she hurt you?"

"Ne? Who hurt me? What happened?" Zoro grunted as he looked for wounds on Luffy

"Robin. Witch caught you somehow."

Suddenly, Luffy shot up

"Robin! Of course! I was in the alley and this net hit me and Hat fell off and I got all tired and weak and I could tell Robin was near me then there was this sting in my neck then I was asleep!"

"Tranquilizer. Maybe it's still working somehow, that's why you're tired. She kidnapped you Luffy." Chains clinked as Zoro leaned back against the wall, making Luffy aware of the shackles for the first time. He looked at them, and pulled at his own cuffs

"What're they for, Zoro? Where are we going?"

Before Zoro had the chance to answer, a door could be heard opening the other side of the hold, and some angry looking guards came in, wide grins on their faces.

"You wanna know kid? We're going to Crocodile-sama's. The chains are to keep that demon from getting out _again_; we don't want to lose him again now do we?"

The men entered the cell and two hoisted the boy to his feet, pushing him out as the others unchained Zoro. Luffy growled and tried to move back to his friend, but the guard's grip was too strong in his weakened state.

"What are you gonna do to Zoro! Where's Robin? Let me go!"

The guard did nothing but laugh, and heaved Luffy up into the sunlight.

A few blinks later and he could see the expanse of desert around him, and the sun that threatened to dry him up, so hot the area was. Nothing could be seen except sand and rocks and the occasional plant, but in the distance, the speck of civilization could be viewed.

As Luffy took in the area around him, he didn't realise he was being moved towards another cart. He climbed in voluntarily, welcome of the shade the boxed in transport provided. Zoro was pushed in not too long after, and the door was slammed behind them. The pair sat in silence until the cart began to move.

"I'm confused." Luffy's voice was quiet and concerned, and Zoro found he hated hearing such uncertainty from the normally exuberant kid.

"About what?"

"…I remember what happened…at The Baratie, and I remember leaving and being in the alley. Then I woke up here. I don't know what's going on, what's gonna happen to us?"

Zoro's feelings of frustration and helplessness swelled, and now guilt hung heavy in his mind also. He looked over at the rubber boy with an expression of utmost sincerity

"I'm sorry, Luffy. This is all my fault." Luffy looked nothing but confused

"How?"

"I was the one meant to be caught, not you. If I weren't around you wouldn't have fought with Nami and Sanji, and Ussop and Chopper wouldn't have been upset, and you'd have been able to be friends with Robin without any arguments, and you wouldn't have caught for whatever reason. I just brought you trouble."

Luffy was shocked by Zoro's words. Zoro was strong; he didn't worry about things like this. Did he? Despite the rocking of the moving vehicle and the difficulty of walking whilst handcuffed and unusually weak, Luffy managed to sit in front of Zoro, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Silly Zoro. Trouble or no, you're our friend. I would've stuck by you anyway. That's what Nakama do." Zoro looked back at the honesty and kindness reflected in those big eyes and was stunned. Never…not since _her_ had anyone been so kind, stuck by him. Not thought him a monster.

So these were true friends, huh?

Zoro was touched by the friend's honesty, but his mentality still piled on the guilt.

"But what about now? We're both stuck heading to this bastard and who knows what'll happen to you. And you wouldn't have been caught if I weren't around. I wasn't even strong enough protect you…"

"Who says? I still could've been caught. No one knows what could've happened. All we need to think about is we're here now and how so we get out?" Luffy's stomach rumbled "Naaaa….And what to eat! I'm starving!"

Zoro's growl matched the one from Luffy's stomach, and the chains holding him rattled as he quickly and angrily rose.

"Don't you get it? We can't get out, Crocodile has us and there's no way you can escape."

"Why not? You did before."

"That was different! Everything…there were circumstances…and, dammit Luffy, I'm not letting anyone have to suffer like that again for me, got it? You can't get out now, back to being owned. Nothing can be done about it now."

Zoro's defeated posture saddened the younger boy. Luffy was so used to seeing Zoro tall, proud of who he was even if others didn't like him. The effect of chains and guards were shocking. Fortunately, no such thing had happened to him yet.

"Na, Zoro, we can always fight, always. We'll just beat that man up and go home, and everything will be fine."

"For fuck's sake Luffy! Don't you get it? We're screwed! Probably…" Zoro trailed off and turned away. While he was realistic to the situation, he didn't think Luffy would be that accepting.

"Probably what, Zoro? What's so bad about Crocodile?"

Zoro slowly eased himself back down, avoiding his friend's gaze. When he eventually answered, his voice seemed distant and saddened

"What I did…escaping…Luffy, that's usually punishable by death."

--

Some say it is possible to find a paradise in the middle of the desert. An oasis, a perfect shelter to the heat and arid conditions surrounding it.

This is why many people nicknamed Rainbase, the home of Sir Crocodile Banan, as his Oasis. A huge area of land, with a massive lake of water (the only water source for miles), an unnecessarily large house surrounded by land palm trees. Every ounce of the area oozed excessiveness, just a show of his wealth and status. It was a paradise indeed.

To those slaves who inhabited it, the paradise was just a mirage.

Sir Crocodile was walking through his home, through the area that none of the public was aware of. Dungeons lined the walls of corridors, each full of slaves. A terrified hush filled the area as he approached, and any slaves not working cowered away from him. They knew the real Crocodile, the evil man hidden under the facade. He smirked at their responses and walked with a guard.

"Where are those two?" The guard almost fell over in his eagerness to answer

"They don't live with the workers; you can find them in the wing, Sir." Crocodile's teeth glinted as he sneered.

"Perfect. Make sure everyone's out working, all day. Anyone stops, you know what to do." The guard stopped and bowed before running off to inform the other slave guards.

Crocodile was having guests to the mansion in a few days, and he wanted everything was to be perfect. So the house was being cleaned spotlessly as the farms were tended constantly. Slaves were dropping like flies thanks to the hard labour and intense heat.

No matter, there were plenty others. And now, he had a new plaything, which he was looking forward to immensely.

As he approached the wing, the amount of guards, and light, reduced dramatically. These cells were notably dirtier and the atmosphere was much more oppressed. The slimy man stopped in front of a small cell and addressed its occupants.

"I hope we're feeling well?"

"…" The silence didn't bother the rich man.

"Well, you'll be pleased to hear I have a new plaything now, so you are no longer needed. You'll be sent off to the fields when I'm ready. I only hope The Demon is more fun that you."

The sounds of carts pulling up outside drew the man's attention, and he exited to greet his new arrivals. From the depths of the black cell, worried and hurt voices whispered.

"…Demon?"

"Aniki."

--

Luffy and Zoro were dragged off the cart; hands cuffed and currently kneeled in a luxuriously decorated entrance hall. Robin stood behind the pair, notably ignoring them, and addressed the man dressed in a fur coat, who sat in a chair in front and looked down upon them.

"I hope you are satisfied, Sir Crocodile."

"Nico Robin, you never fail to amuse me. I hope things went well?" Robin smiled graciously

"Of course, the capture went well. It was rather devastating to all involved, I believe."

If looks could kill, Zoro's would've floored anyone it was directed at. Instead, he kept it trained to the floor as Crocodiles laugh rang around the room.

"Perfect! Go and relax Robin, I'll call when I need you." Robin nodded and left, giving a glimpse to her former friends as she left. Crocodile didn't notice, but the remorse was clear.

"I hope your journey was comfortable, gentlemen. Young Mr Redhair, I don't believe we've met," He bent down in front of Luffy and smiled sleazily. The rubber boy's gaze bore right back. "I'm Sir Crocodile Banan, and I'm the owner of your Demon friend here." He nodded at Zoro as he spoke "I'm going to have a lot of fun with him."

Zoro growled in a feral fashion and Crocodile chuckled.

"Ever the beast, Roronoa? You were the same last we met." He lifted the green hair's face with his hook and eyed the faint scar left on his neck from their previous encounter. "You remember, yes?" Zoro was tense, filled with hatred towards this man who's made his friends suffer.

"Why the hell have you taken Luffy?" Crocodile was taken aback by the vicious tone in his new slave's voice.

"Now now Roronoa, any other time and you'd be beaten for talking to me like that. But, we have plenty of time to see how many beatings a Southerner can take." He bent down to Luffy and patted his head, which the boy tried to shake off.

"But Mr Redhair is not here for my use. He is a gift for a very good friend of mine."

Luffy looked confused, but it was Zoro who asked.

"Gift?"

"Indeed. Dr Vegapunk has been curious to continue his research on the Devil Fruit. Luffy here will be an ideal subject for him to test. I believe he needs to see the internal effects, maybe an autopsy, you'll be very useful I'm sure."

The two captives were stunned. Sure, they had worried Luffy would be in danger too, but never this much.

Concern for his friend clouded Zoro's judgement, and his blood ran cold. He remembered the first time they met, the fun they had, the swords he had been given, and the conversation in the cart. Luffy had changed his life, given him friends and shown him a world that wasn't hellish. He remembered what Luffy had said

_"Na, Zoro, we can always fight, always. We'll just beat that man up and go home, and everything will be fine."_

The kid was right, he could fight back.

And so, he did.

With a roar, Zoro tore the cuffs that bound his hands. Internally he laughed at the stupid idiots getting rid of the other chains - that was a rookie mistake by the guards. He lunged towards Crocodile with the intention of beating the man senseless.

He was shocked when the man disappeared from where he stood.

"What the…?" Zoro scanned the room, confused as to how a very solid man had so rapidly vanished. A startled choke alerted his attention.

"Ack...Zoro!"

Luffy was half raised off the floor, his feet dragging as his weight was carried by the hook around his neck. Crocodile stood behind him, a victorious look on his scarred features.

"Ah ah ah. Don't move, Demon. Or your friend will pay the price."

Zoro stood, poised to strike.

"Let him go, you bastard."

"You really seem to care about him, don't you?" Zoro looked at the hopeless look on Luffy's face.

"He saved my life. So now I'll save his." Zoro never took his eyes off Luffy as he spoke, as if he could help the kid by looking alone.

"Touching, really...So then Roronoa, I apologise, but this lab rat is needed. How about this…I'll keep him, and you can leave here now, free."

"…What?" Zoro was thrown by the offer.

"You can go back to your friends in Rouge Town, or even back to South Blue, to the other monsters such as yourself. All you need to do is walk away, right now. Or, I'll keep you, and set your little friend free. One or the other, that is the price you have to pay for your freedom. An easy choice, no?"

Luffy's eyes widened as he listened to Crocodile's options. How dare he, make Zoro choose like that. Luffy swore he'd kick his ass, before remembering he was still inexplicably weak. As he tried to call out to the swordsman, the hook around his neck shook him, causing him to choke anew.

Zoro was stuck. Here his freedom, what he had always desired, was offered to him on a platter, but at the expense of his best friend. Zoro looked between Crocodile and Luffy as he tried to decide what to do.

Eventually he hung his head, and gave the answer Luffy had been both expecting and dreading.

"I won't fight. Let him go, and you can do whatever the hell you want with me."

Luffy's heart sank as Crocodile clicked his fingers and guards came and took hold of Zoro. He felt the hook leave his neck and he sunk back to the floor. '_Baka'_ he thought _'don't you see what's gonna happen?'_

Crocodile stood face to face with Zoro, and patted his cheek in a manner wholly irritating and patronizing.

"Good boy. You'll learn to listen yet, southerner. Shame you're such a fool though."

As Zoro was being dragged backwards, Crocodile's words registered in his mind. He saw the self satisfied smirk on his owner's face and felt his stomach drop.

"You really think I'm going to let your friend go free?"

As Zoro was lead kicking and roaring into the wing, he could hear the bastards laugh of victory echo around him, and he realised he had well and truly lost.

-.-.-

* * *

_Okay so this is a ridiculously long chapter, I apologise. But I had so much Zoro/Luffy stuff to write and it just kept getting longer, then I realised I needed to get the others in there somewhere are Gah! It just grew._

_Crocodile is a bastard, I hate him. He is my favourite villian though. So mean to all his slaves! And who are the mysterious pair in the dark cell? I'm sure you've all already figured that out, guess where I'm going with that ;P_

_I feel Robin should have been in this chapter more, but I don't think she would've spoken to Luffy once he was captured. She still feels bad about it, deep down where she is a nice person_

_So, I hope you enjoyed chapter 16! If you did, or didn't, I'd love it if you reviewed, they really spur me on to writing more and trying to improve._

_I have another fic now, called Cosa Nostra. It's a bit darker than PoF, and the chapters and much shorter! But I really like it, I'd love to see if you guys do too_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	18. Reunions

_It's time for another chapter! Yay are we all excited? This chapter has been tough to write, so I apologise for what is for mw a considerable delay! Like a week without posting is weird for me huh? :P_

_Thank you everyone for reviews! Any more are most welcome_

_Review Replies_

_Jenelric: I love Crocodile - or at least I love his evilness! Bu then, I am evil too laughs evilly,. Yea I like making my characters suffer! Mwa ha ha ha!_

_xHitsulover: I'm a sucker for a good ending. Glad you liked it_

_Sho-a0ycupid: You flatter me, but thank you very much. You want a really good story - go read something by Astrokender. Seriously fantastic_

_Yusuke: I love how easily pushed over Zoro is by Luffy, I find it quite sweet! You and I must see Crocodile the same way._

_Blu: Ooh I need to know what you are planning! Teasing me so you are :P I wish I'd been able to include Vivia bit more, but she just didn't fit! Though I have another story in the works that she'd be involved in! _

_Thanks for the spelling stuff, one day I will re-read it and correct those errors._

_I like Lucci, but I prefer the slimer villan. Lucci is a bit too cold for me._

_Natsuumi: Ahh, you get points for noticing my little error! Let's just give me artistic licence and assume that during his months with Luffy, he realised with his DF powers that he's strong enough to escape. It was mainly me just showing Zoro questioning how Luffy was being so weak. But thanks for the compliment! I'm glad people think my story's original._

_Here's Chapter 17! Hate to say this, but only about 4 more to go!_

* * *

Chapter 17 - Reunions

"Zoro! ZORO!"

Luffy shouted as much as he was able, which as anyone who had met him was aware, was a lot, but his voice did not permeate the thick door his friend had just been lead out of. The rubber boy glowered at his captor and yelled at him across the room.

"You bastard! I'll beat you up for what you did to Zoro!" Valiantly, Luffy struggled to get free of his handcuffs, inadvertently sapping his strength further. From across the hall, Crocodile chuckled.

"Curious as to why you're so weak, Redhair? Allow me to explain." He walked over to Luffy, and quickly tapped the handcuffs

"Those are made of a special rock, called Kairouseki. It has been painstakingly mined from the Ocean floor, giving it properties akin to water."

Luffy seethed with anger at being near the man he hated so much, but without being able to beat him up. Crocodile sneered at him as he continued.

"So, it makes a Devil Fruit user as weak as he would be when in the Ocean. Ingenious, no? It appears effective, at least." Luffy wasn't paying attention, his mind only focused on the friend who had recently departed the room

"Why did you trick Zoro like that? What're you gonna do to him?"

"Surely you should be worrying more about yourself, Redhair. Roronoa is going where he belongs; it's not my fault if the Southerner is too stupid to understand my plan. "

"You leave my friend alone!"

"Your _friend_? He is _my_ property, Mr Redhair, and I will do as I please with him. For the trouble he brought me with escaping, well, I'll have a lot of fun making him bleed. How long until I make your friend scream, Luffy?" Crocodile's voice was smug as he addressed his captive, who was by now looking devastated.

Two guards entered from the door behind Luffy, and held the boy by his arms. As he was steered back out the room to his own personal prison, he heard the voice he now despised address him.

"Go relax in your own accommodation, Mr Redhair; I'll be sure to give my best to Roronoa for you."

--

He was barely registering where he was being dragged, Zoro was too busy thinking about the friend he had just failed, and left in the clutches of the Crocodile bastard. Who knew what was going to happen to the kid now?

All thoughts of the scene he left behind were interrupted by the sudden lack of movement. Finally noticing the present danger he himself was in, Zoro noted the lingering smell of blood in the air, the heavy atmosphere, and the dark cell infront of him with a door currently swung open.

"Here, you can have someone to talk to until Crocodile-sama wants you." The guard scoffed as he pushed Zoro into the cell and closed the door behind him. He kneeled on the floor, trying to repress his feelings of frustration by imagining the best way to tear that grin off that guard's face.

When the echo of footsteps left the hallway, the slave was shocked when two frail voices emerged from the darkness before him.

"Is that really you?"

"Zoro-aniki!"

The voices, as weak as they were, were burned into Zoro's memory. But when his two friends and conspirators in escape all those months ago stepped out of the shadows, Zoro was speechless.

Johnny and Yosaku looked dirty and weak. Clothes were torn and ragged, merely scraps by now. The glasses that so constantly adorned Yosaku's face were cracked and sat disjointed on a visibly broken nose. Cuts littered his body, red and sore from lack of treatment. Johnny's arm hung at his side fractured at the elbow. And the fingers of the same arm were broken, snapped to pieces in a way Zoro didn't want to ask.

It made his heart wrench looking at his two battered friends, but more than the injuries did the whole hearted smiles of happiness on their tired faces.

"It really is you, Aniki! We thought we'd never see you again!"

"How are you Aniki? Where have you been?"

Zoro kneeled in a stunned silence, at a loss of how to react.

"Johnny…Yosaku…what happened to you?"

Johnny smiled sheepishly, not really knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence, Yosaku quietly confirmed Zoro's fears

"Crocodile was angry you got out Aniki…" The swordsman groaned

"Damn it, he took it out on you?"

"He wasn't pleased with how we…helped you escape." Zoro tightened his fists, wanting to pound something but the wall was too far away. Johnny noted the stress and upset in Zoro's stance and jumped forward

"Don't worry, Aniki! We're okay, really!"

"We wouldn't have changed what we did for the world, Zoro Aniki." Yosaku looked at his aniki with pure honesty. Sure, they were hurt, but they let their friend taste freedom, and try and be happy.

If they could give him a chance, then it was worth it.

Zoro watched them, having no idea how to respond. The suffering they went through for him was clear, but he didn't want to shout at them, or feel bad for them. They took this because of him, but Zoro knew their intentions were honourable. He should be grateful, so he did something he never thought he would do.

Zoro bowed slightly, averting his gaze from the surprised pair.

"Johnny, Yosaku, I'm sorry, for everything I've put you through. Thank you, for what you've done for me."

Johnny was almost in comical tears at the reunion, and Yosaku did the only thing he could think of and engulfed their lost friend in a big hug. Zoro quickly shrugged off the unusual affection, and as they parted Johnny asked

"Aniki, what's happened with you? How did you get back here?"

The tired captive eased himself onto the floor, sighed deeply and began the long tale of his adventures on the outside.

--

While one friend was reuniting with previous acquaintances, the other was bored. Luffy wasn't in a cell, instead he sat in a large cage within a quiet room. His handcuffs had been removed, but he still felt weak.

"Naaaa…maybe the cage is made of the same mystery rock as the cuffs." Luffy chatted to himself, having no-one else to talk to.

Or at least he didn't think he did.

The door quietly opened, and a slim figure slipped in through the shaft of light, before the door was shut again and the pair were left in peace.

Luffy stared up at the figure of a person he really didn't expect to be there

"Hi, Robin" He sounded forlorn, the memory of her betrayal fresh in his mind.

"Luffy-san. I hope you aren't being treated too badly."

"Ah, it's okay. I wish I had something to eat tho…"

Before Luffy had a chance to finish his complaint, one of Robin's real arms reached forward and handed the boy a large chunk of meat. It was gnawed on ferociously.

"Mffff, fwanks wobin!" Robin watched as he consumed the meat (at a frighteningly fast pace). When Luffy had finished, she muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, Luffy-san." The rubber boy cocked his head to the side, and asked softly

"Why did you kidnap us Robin? I thought we were friends."

"I was just following orders, Luffy-san."

"…What's gonna happen to Zoro?" Robin sighed

"Zoro-san's fate is up to Crocodile, he belongs to him now. It is unfortunate, but inevitable. He cannot escape his life that easily."

"He can. Anyone can do what they want." Robin smiled in a wholly saddened way at Luffy's responseand looked down at the floor.

"None of us can, we will always be bound to our fate."

Luffy fell across the room, and Luffy watched the woman with an expression of childlike curiosity. Eventually, he neared the edge of the cage and enquired.

"What's yours Robin? Where do you belong?" As hard as it was to see in the darkened room, Robin's ever-present mask of indifference cracked slightly.

"I imagine…it's where you are, Luffy-san"

Luffy was so confused he almost forgot to answer.

"What? Where am I?"

This time it was Robin who forgot to answer, she was busy remembering.

Born into slavery, Robin was fortunate to have a kinder owner. But when he mother died, leaving a young Robin alone, fate intervened and she was purchased. She remembered the cold, sterile hand of he new owner, the white labs, and the syringes. When the disaster happened, she fled, hurnted and persecuted for her unusual ability. She remembered how, hungry and tired,she found her way to the only man who would care for her, and she remembered theunderstanding Crocodile provided, and how she owed her life to him, so pledged to work for him.

The cold and hurt and loneliness of those years was still firm in her mind, and the devil fruit power Vegapunk left her with was a constant reminder of what he did to her all those years ago.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the imprisoned boy asked a random question that hit remarkably close to home.

"How did you get your powers, Robin?" Luffy looked so curious, so innocent, that Robin stepped back in surprise.

"...I'm very sorry Luffy-san; I can't go back to him."

"The Vegaman? You were a test subject for him, like my dad?"

Robin's silence was damming, and Luffy bowed his head.

"He hurt you bad, huh?"

The woman's only answer was a slight nod. Luffy's response to her sullen behaviour was predictably unexpected to her.

"Then it's okay! You had no choice Robin, so I can forgive you." He nodded in resolution and sat cross legged onto the floor. Robin looked up in surprise

"What?"

"I forgive you; you did what you had to. We're Nakama Robin! I wouldn't want you to be hurt.Everything will turn out fine."

Robin would have thought this statement made absolutely no sense from a boy resigned to a horrid death at the hands of a scientist, but the fire in his eyes led her to suggest otherwise.

If he believed in his friends, maybe she should as well.

--

The temporary crew of the going merry had finally found a place to dock. Chopper and Ussop were disheartened when they couldn't see another ship, let alone one that could've been Robin's, for miles.

They were lifted considerably by the sight of the girl waiting for them on shore.

Neferatari Vivi was every bit the princess, in her appearance and her demeanour. Her long blue hair shone in the sunlight as she waved at the ship, even the unusual animal at her side didn't reduce her regal manner.

"Vivi!" Nami jumped off the ship the minute it was secured, running to meet her old friend. The three men quickly followed.

"Nami! How are you? Sanji-kun, Ussop-kun, Chopper-kun, it's nice to see you again!"

Ussop and Chopper smiled and waved at the greeting, and Sanji tripped in excitement, transformed the fall into a perfect roll, and landed on bended knee at the princess' feet, muttering proclamations of joy and love. Ever used to such unusual behaviour, Vivi smiled politely and helped him up.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun. I hope your trip was okay? Please, explain what's going on, what has happened to Luffy?"

Despite the friendly reunion, mention of the cause of their adventure sent the small crew into despair. Slowly, Nami sighed and began

"Well…it all started with this guy Zoro…"

Many minutes and a few less dry eyes later (mainly on the part of Ussop and Chopper), Nami had fully explained the situation to the princess, who was undeniably shocked at the events.

"Oh poor Luffy, and your new friend, the Bushido."

"Swordsman…" Ussop corrected

"We have to help them!" Vivi was distraught; clearly ruffled she worried over the fates of people. That is one thing Nefertiti Vivi was famed for; she had a huge amount of compassion for her fellow man.

"That's why we're here, Vivi-chwan. We need to get them back." Sanji spoke little, but his words sounded determined and even slightly desperate. They all knew the importance of their plight.

"Can you help us get there Vivi?" Nami questioned, and Vivi nodded.

"Mmhmm, the duck squad are here to help!" From behind her, a mismatched group stood saddles on, ready to transport the heroes. It would have been a wonderful sight.

If it weren't for the fact their steeds were in fact ducks.

The collective quacked in eagerness to help, and Vivi grinned at them. The others didn't look quiet as pleased with the development.

"They're the fastest animals in Alabasta – you'll get to Crocodile's in no time."

Over the initial shock of the unusual transport, the group chorused thanks, and the ducks quacked and waved, ready to begin their journey.

Vivi hesitated

"You really think they're going to be okay?" She bit her lip anxiously, avoiding their gaze as she questioned quietly.

The winds howled across the desert as the group thought. Fears they'd tried to compress rose to the surface at Vivi's innocent question. Because as innocent as it seemed, in was the one question all four of the group asked themselves.

_Would_ they be okay? What if they were too late to help, what would they find?

Unable to decide how to answer the innocent princess, Sanji turned and headed towards the duck squad. Ussop and Chopper followed after, the reindeer sniffing bravely as he turned his back on the women. Vivi looked at the redhead

"Nami?" The princess suddenly found herself in the arms of the navigator

"Vivi, maybe you should head back to the palace." Nami sniffed and wipes tears from her eyes, and Vivi started

"But…."

"I bet Shanks is going to know about his ship by now, ne? You should inform him it's safe. You do what you are able to do."

With one more brief hug, Nami ran off to follow her male companions, and Vivi was left with wet cheeks and a firm resolve. She would do what she could, and she could get help.

--

Johnny and Yosaku watched their friend and cellmate with teary eyes as he was lead out the cell. The story had been explained to them, and they were pleased to hear Zoro had found some things worth living for whilst he escapes. They both wished they could meet these wonderful sounding friends.

And it broke their hearts to realise how he would pay for the friends he made and life he led.

Zoro observed his new prison as guards pulled him down the corridor. Everywhere he searched for Luffy, and found no sign of him. But he saw plenty of other things.

People, crammed in cells, cowering in fear as guards pass. He saw a few glimpse at him, and some vaguely familiar people muttering about Demons and green hair.

Figures others who came from Kuro still remembered him.

One thing that the slave found surprising was the looks of pity he received from some people. It was as if they knew something he didn't. Something he was soon to find out about.

A heavy door was opened to reveal a large stone bricked room. Through the dim light, he could make out the stains of blood on the floors and walls. But there was one thing through the darkness he could definitely see.

The smug face on Crocodile's bastard face.

Zoro growled quietly in the back of his throat, never leaving eye contact with his owner as guards stood him in the middle of the room. He felt his arms being raised and chained to the ceiling, at a slight angle just behind his head. But as he was being manhandled, Zoro stood firm glaring at Crocodile as he moved closer to him.

"I suppose you're wondering how your friend Mr Redhair is? I wouldn't worry, Dr Vegapunk is on his way, and he'll soon be out of his misery."

Fists clenched as Zoro attempted to suppress his anger, which didn't go unnoticed by Crocodile as he circled him.

"Heh, never mind. Your friend may not have to suffer much longer, but for you, we're just about to get started."

Zoro listened intently as Crocodile passed behind him. The footsteps echoed, and when they ceased Zoro heard the distinctive instinctive sound of heavy material sliding to the floor.

He knew what was coming next.

The heard the crack of the whip before he felt it on his skin. The force of the blow moved the captive's body forward, in turn pulling his arms back. Zoro felt the strain on his arms and he steadied himself, frowning at the pain but refusing to make any noise.

The second crack stung, he felt his skin tear as the leather grated on his back. It seemed to be indented with small, sharp bumps. Zoro mused

'_Spikes…great…just great'_

Four strikes later, blood began to seep from the wounds now forming on Zoro's back. He bit down on his lip when his body wrenched forward and he felt the blow, but still, all he did was breathe deeply.

"Hurts, boy?" Crocodile smirked as he lashed the whip at him again, clearly enjoying himself. "You know, you should say if it does, it'll make things easier for you."

Zoro snorted defiantly, and Crocodile lifted the whip again.

"Well, then we'll just have to keep doing this until you beg me to stop."

-.-.-

* * *

_So another chapter down! Lots of Luffy in this chapter, which makes me happy. I know I've rushed the Going Merry's journey, but there's just so much going on I needed to cover with Luffy and Robin especially in this chapter, I kinda had to rush that._

_And yea, so Zoro gets to suffer more, maybe I shouldn't like to do that so much :P Poor Robin, she never has a happy life, ne?_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	19. Breakin and Breakout

_UPDATE!! I've re-written this chapter, I think it's a bit better now_

_Hi there everyone! Man this has taking me so long to post! I apologise for what is for me a long time without PoF! I just couldn't get into writing much this week._

_But here it is! Chapter 18, and the adventure continues. I am so grateful for all my reviews_

_Review Responses_

_Blu: I love the idea for that story! Look forward to it :) Thank you for the continuous love, I do feel bad about the lack of Viviage, and I have the same issue in this chapter, so much seems to happen I feel like it's a bit rushed. But I try to keep it all fast paced, to keep up with the atmosphere of the story. And yea, only a few chapters left, maybe a few more as this one took longer than expected!_

_Jenelric: Ah we all love the Zoro torture! I had that opinion of Robin for ages, she is draw into the darkness by a horible past. Here's hoping she'll rebeem herself..._

_Wandering Swordsman: I don't really know what to say about your review! You've managed to convery everything I was hoping readers would feel in a few chapters. So thank you, very much_

_Yusukes: Everyone loves Robin, but everyone loves Luffy and Zoro more. But I love Zoro more than most, I don't think any other manga character coms close to him (maybe the Elrics or Roy Mustang, or Seisherou from X - little insight into other mangas I enjoy there). But yea, everything was horrible for everyone. I warn now, if you're not liking the sadness in this fic, my other Cosa Nostra is planned to be quite evil by the end of it all :D_

_So thanks for reviews everyone! And enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Break-in and Break-out

Time was dripping by slowly for Zoro, as he took the punishment Crocodile was handing out to him. His back was raw, shredded to pieces by the whip. But the slimy slave-owner had soon tired of that, and the choking, and the crushing, and the beating, and pretty much everything else he'd done.

The slave's throat was hoarse, body was bruised and cut and vaguely felt like some part of his leg was broken. But the pain was dulling, and it wasn't really registering that much, especially now the bastard was in front of him, and he noticed now, talking.

"…hout you" Zoro forced himself to pay attention, and not focus on the fact the room was getting warmer, or the sizzle of something heating

"All by himself, not a fun way to spend the last hours of your life? But then again, your friend won't have to worry much longer; I've just received word the good doctor has arrived."

Through the blood dripping down his face (thanks to a particularly lovely club to the head by one angry guard), Zoro gave his owner his best glare, and snarled through a blood filled mouth. Crocodile smirked lazily.

"Still got some fight in you then? Good, that keeps things interesting." The hooked man moved closer, still talking

"I suppose you wonder how it is Dr Vegapunk and I are such close acquaintances? Well…"

Zoro could've sworn he was imagining things, as normal men never disappeared in a swirl of dust.

But Crocodile just did.

Though confused, the captive definately couldn't have imagined the solid figure materializing behind him. He felt the man leaning over to whisper in his ear as a mass of sand zoomed past him and create the body behind him.

"Young Mr Redhair isn't the only one with a devil fruit ability."

For the first time since entering the room, Zoro spoke in surprise

"You, you're made out of _sand_?"

"Heh, indeed. Vegapunk was very generous when I asked him to endow me with powers, to make me stronger. Of course, I suffered for my strength," his hook glinted angrily at this remark, as if aware Crocodile was talking about it, "but, it was worth it. I am undefeatable in this desert country. Definitely by someone as weak and defenceless as you are, Southerner. You are nothing, simply worthless."

Crocodile began chuckling, and suddenly the heat, noise and everything else clicked into place.

Zoro felt a searing hot pain push deep in his hip, piercing and burning the hip, and drag along the sensitive flesh covering it. His breathing hitched as his skin blister and burn as he was branded slowly, and the mocking of Crocodile echoed in deep his mind as the punishment continued.

--

Luffy was not a happy boy.

The cage was cold, and boring, and lonely. He wanted to help everyone, help Zoro.

He wanted not to be stuck, needing help himself.

Robin had left some time ago, to do who knows what. But Luffy was more at ease with her after their conversation. The rubber boy was worried that their friend had betrayed them, but his innocent attitude helped him to see there was reason behind her actions. He felt he knew a bit morea bout the mysterious woman now, and was positive she was still their nakama, even if she had to do bad things. And if she was nakama, then he trusted her completely.

Plus she gave Luffy meat, which he thought made anyone a good person.

But now wasn't the time for idle thinking. It was time for action.

The rubber boy gripped the cage and pulled with all his might. Unfortunately, all it resulted in doing was sap more of his waning energy, and he slipped onto the floor. with a groan

"Naaaaaaa"

Not good.

Every time he failed at escaping, his mind rushed to his green-haired friend. What was Zoro going through now? Did he need his help? Luffy knew he needed to get out of the cage and find him, so they could all go home and eat at Sanji's.

Or anywhere, really. Right now he was so hungry he didn't really care where it was he ate.

But he was stuck, powerless and unable to even help himself, let alone anyone else. He was being a bad friend.

He heard voices rush past, guards mutterings of Vegapunk's arrival. He was drawing closer to the house.

Luffy knew his window for escape was growing shorter.

So, he did all he could, and gripped the bars again…

--

"Vivi wasn't lying, these ducks are fast! Look!"

Chopper shouted over to his companions as they neared a large desert mansion that they all knew belonged to Crocodile. It had taken little over a few hours to get there, and every one of them was sure it would've taken many more hours if it weren't for the brilliant birds. Never again would a bad word be said about them if thier riders could help it.

Ussop called out uncertainly,

"But how do we get in?!"

True, that small factor was overlooked. One didn't just waltz up to the house and demand the return of their friends after all.

But miraculously, dust clouding up from the opposite direction was able to provide them with ideal cover. Sanji clenched his teeth (unable to light a cigarette on the uncomfortable creature) and peered through the dust

"What the fuck is that?"

A large, intricately cart was being pulled along by a collection of giant rabbit-like creatures. Chopper gasped

"Lapan! They come from Drum!" Sanji frowned

"Drum? Who would Crocodile need from Drum?" His question was drowned out by Nami's cut off shriek

"Dr Vegapunk! The devil fruit! Guys, I think Luffy's in trouble!"

Silence descended upon the group, all quietly fearing for their friend and hurrying their steeds along. They needed to hurry.

The overly large cart neared, and the dust cloud began perfectly sheltering them from sight. It was time to head in.

"Right, let's go save our shit-friends."

Sanji's words were the last heard before they entered the smothering dust.

--

Crocodile had paused from his playing to come and greet his guest. As the cart drew to a halt outside the home, its owner stood at the door, smiling graciously at his acquaintance.

Dr Vegapunk did not look comfortable; a man so used to cold weather did not cope well in the desert. But not even he would refuse an invitation from the head of Bananadile Corp. Especially when such an interesting gift was promised him.

The tall, slim doctor exited his coach and shook a glove covered hand with Crocodile, who was ushered by him into the house and out of the blistering Sun.

The exchange was breif, a smiple, formal greeting of powerful men eager to go somewhere cool and private to talk properly.

The greeting was watched in the distance by a collection of nervous, oversized Ducks. Hidden amongst some shrubbery the Super Spot Billed Duck Club hid, awaiting the return of their new charges. Sure, they were scared, but they were the royal duck squad! And they would not fail Vivi.

Said charges had miraculously crept round the house, posing as Vegapunk's servants. They found a door at the back of the house with only two stupid looking guards. A few good kicks later and they were out for the count, letting the rescuers inside the mansion two big sets of keys.

And boy, were they surprised and what they found.

Cells lined everywhere. It was clear this was not the luxurious part of the house.

Nami and Chopper were dumbstruck with horror at the appalling conditions surrounding them, eyes wide with shock. Ussop shuddered and his squeak echoed through the dank corridor, and Sanji masked his shock by finding another cigarette. Nami shook her red hair

"How can he make people live like this?" She scowled as they walked past a particularly gruesome bloodstain on the floor, forgetting the fact that her family too, kept slaves (albeit in much nicer homes than this). Despite the horrid conditions, the were relieved to find there were no slaves around for them to see suffering,

"I guess they are all out working." Ussop noticed out loud as they passed even more empty cells. Not one in sight, but the four saw plenty on the fields as they snuck in.

A shout of surprise as they passed a seemingly empty cell stopped them in their tracks.

"Oi, oi! Is that them? Oi!"

"Redhair…Long Nose…Weird Reindeer…it must be! Oi, you, are you Aniki's new friends?"

The four outside the cell regarded the unusual looking couple with suspicion. They looked pretty damn beat up, but both seemed inexplicably happy to see them for some unknown reason.

Sanji pointed at them with his lit cigarette.

"Who the fuck are you? And who the fuck is this Aniki you're going on about?"

The man on the left, Yosaku, bowed slightly (wincing as he did) and answered politely

"You are friends of Zoro aniki, yes? Please, you have to help him." At the mention of the green haired bastard, Chopper and Ussop squealed. Sanji moved closer to the cell and snapped.

"You know Zoro? Where is he, and Luffy?"

"Luffy?" Johnny looked confused, and Yosaku answered

"Oh, that's the other Aniki that was caught, right? We don't know where he is, but what's going to happen is terrible! Zoro aniki told us the whole thing!"

Johnny gripped the bars, pulling himsefl closer.

"Luffy aniki is going to Dr Vegapunk! He's restarting his research on the devil fruit! And Zoro aniki…Crocodile has him. He's...he's probably hurting him somewhere right now!" The two prisoners looked distraught at the thought of what was happening to their friend.

Chopper edged closer and began inspecting their wounds through the bars. He politely asked Sanji try and open the cell, which the chef did with an unsual lack of complaint. A sure sign the cook was worried.

Ussop spoke to the imprisoned pair.

"How do you guys know Zoro anyway?"

"We met aniki when we were at Kuro's; he was just as feared there. No one wanted to be near him, they think he's a monster. We were the only ones who bothered with him. But aniki is the best!" Johnny's explanation was cut off by Yosaku

"Zoro aniki's heritage makes him an interesting person. Kuro thought he was too dangerous, and tried to beat the fight out of him. Crocodile thinks he's strong, and proud, and he takes pleasure in making strong people cry out in pain. Please, you have to help him!"

"He's not dangerous. I mean, he looks pretty scary, but...Why would Kuro think that?" Johnny was eager to explain

"Because of what hap!...." His explination of Zoro's attitude and a poor, kind girl and some stairs was cut off by Yosaku clamping a hand over his mouth and shaking his head. He looked at Ussop, hand still keep Johnny quiet, and muttered

"Zoro aniki...he's had it rough, thats all."

As he finished speaking, the cell door noisily swung open and the small furry body of Chopper rushed in to began tending the pair's wounds. Ussop began removing the chains binding them to the floor, and Chopper was fast running out of bandages as Johnny looked at these strangers with surprise.

"Aniki was lucky to meet such kind people. You barely know us, yet you've set us free?" Such treatment was unheard of for the pair, and they were quite unsure of how to react.

Once the pair were expertly patched up, the all exited to the corridor and Yosaku thanked them,

"Thank you, Luffy aniki must be as kind as you all are. I hope you can reach him in time." A pregnant pause fell, and Nami moved next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and asking quietly

"Do you know where he is? We need to find him before Vegapunk does. Or maybe Robin…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as a surprisingly angry Yosaku shook her off

"Robin?! She is a dangerous woman. No wonder Zoro aniki was caught if it was by _her_." He scowled and Johnny muttered meekly

"Robin normally lives over in the East wing, maybe your friend has been sent there as well. I know there's a Kairouseki cage in one of the rooms up there."

Yosaku looked betrayed, and Nami seemed surprised

"Kairouseki? The sea stone?" Johnny nodded

"That's right; its properties make those with devil fruit abilities weak. I'm sure Luffy aniki would be locked up in there, right?."

"And what about Zoro?" Ussop's knees clacked as they shook, and Johnny looked down.

"Who knows? Crocodile has many places he likes to use for punishment."

Sanji sighed and moved forward.

"Looks like we'll have to split up." The newly enlarged group nodded in agreement, and Chopper pushed at Yosaku's leg

"You two try to get out; you're too hurt to get involved…" He looked concerned for his patients but Yosaku turned on him

"No! We need to help aniki! We can fight too!"

"Yea, we can help! Please!" The two slaves seemed so eager that Nami relented

"Fine, you can help, but not inside. Run out and get a message out to Vivi, and find out what the other slaves are up to. There are some ducks, you'll know what I mean when you see them, give the message to one of them" Nami explained for their deadpan expression at the work duck. "Ussop, you go with Chopper, I'll go with Sanji..."

Any further explanation was disrupted by Sanji's jumping for joy at the opportunity to 'protect his precious Nami-swaaaan', but the redhead eventually continued after knocking him out with a staff she had strapped to her leg

"We'll meet up with the duck squad at sunset, if nothing can be found. Good luck guys!"

With a final nod to each other, the three groups set off on their missions for their friends.

--

Ussop and Chopper ran quickly, both silently praying that they didn't run into any guards. Their fear of confrontation led them into a nicer part of the house, clearly not where any slaves live.

"Can you see anyone, Ussop?" Chopper asked as he peered around the corner to a long hallway. Ussop shook his head and the pair continued running.

"C'mon, let's hurry!"

As the pair ran down the corridor, a voice echoed from the opposite end, and the trespassers jumped into the nearest hiding stop they could.

This happened to be a big spiky plant. Ussop clasped his hands over his mouth to stop himself yelping as a spike hit the tender skin on his backside. But the voice he heard made his heart stop.

"Will you be staying long?" The voice in the distance got louder, and was coming from the mouth of Crocodile. Vegapunk walked next to him, looking around in an almost bored fashion.

"No, I need to begin my research. I plan to set off again tomorrow." Crocodile nodded

"Well, your lab rat is over in the library we just passed, he won't be going anywhere. In the meantime, my home is yours. If you wish, I have something very fun downstairs if you wished for the amusement…"

The voices passed and Chopper and Ussop watched their enemies move around the corner and out of sight. A few minutes more until they were sure they were free of danger, the pair looked at each other and ran off in the direction of the library.

Another 15 minutes of pointless running (mainly in circles, trying to avoid guards and scary things), the pair burst into a room that was most definitely a library. Books lined every wall of the large, dark room, creating a quiet solemn atmosphere.

Needless to say, the exclamation of pure joy from a boy in a cage was very out of place in the room.

"Ussop! Chopper! You're here!"

"Luffy!!" The pair ran over to the cage, expressions of happiness and relief on their faces "You're okay!"

"Mnaaaa yea, just wanna get out of this cage! It makes me all weak!" Ussop began fumbling with the large amount of keys he had, and Chopper talked to their trapped friend.

"You're not hurt are you Luffy? What happened?"

"No, I'm fine; I just got stuck in this cage. Oh! But Zoro! We need to find him!"

"Do you know where he is?" Luffy shook his head

"He got dragged away, but Crocodile is mean, he's gonna hurt him!"

A click reverberated around the room, and Ussop cheered in success

"It's open! You're free Luffy!"

The straw hat clambered out the cage and jumped up in joy

"Yosh! Let's go beat him up!" Luffy ran out the room in eagerness, forgetting all weakness now he was free, driven by the desire to aid his friend. He was quickly followed by Ussop and Chopper.

The group soon found themselves outside (how, they had no idea. Ussop would later explain it as due to Luffy's animal instincts), blinking in the sun and watching a large amount of slaves doing backbreaking labour.

Within moments of being out in the sun, they found themselves surrounded by a collection of guards. Luffy grinned at them, and Ussop and Chopper hid behind him.

"Ah…Luffy. What do we do now?" Ussop whispered as guards advanced.

But Luffy shouted, and a rubber arm reached forward and hit a man square in the face. This lead to all of them jumping on the trio, and a fight of rubber, horns and slingshots began.

The slaves noticed the uproar, and they all stopped working to watch. As Luffy knocked the final guard near him unconscious, he shouted over to the surprised slaves.

"Oi, why are you listening to these idiots? Come help us and be free!"

More guards moved around the corner, spying the strangers and rushed to attack. The guards passed the slaves without paying attention, used to them obeying.

But the guards didn't account for the rubber boy, and the strange belief that people have in him.

The first guard fell to a spade to the head, the second from a smack with a broom pole. Moments later, the guards were in the midst of a brawl with the slaves.

"Let's help them!" Ussop began shooting at the guards, eager to aid them in their fight for freedom. Soon shouts of rebellion rang across the house, and the guards were quickly being overpowered.

The three who started the fight ran off in random directions, busy fighting, trying to find eachother, and help other friends.

--

The sounds of freedom did not reach the depths of the cells beneath the mansion. It remained quiet and heavy, and was at the time almost totally void of people.

Nami and Sanji were running through the dark corridors, checking all the cells for occupants. Neither Luffy nor Zoro were anywhere to be found, but they had been able to free some people still stuck in cages. As they walked into another empty corridor, Nami muttered

"I wonder where all the guards are." Sanji tutted

"Probably with all the slaves, what's the point being here if it's empty?" Nami bit her lip and nodded.

"But if no one is here, where could Luffy be?"

Sanji didn't answer, he just kept running. Didn't want to think about things like that.

Their footsteps echoed around the empty area, and reached the ears of a lone inhabitant of a large cell.

He heard the noise, but made no action towards it, thinking it was just another bastard coming to annoy him. So he stayed quiet.

The silence fooled the pair still running through the corridor, but as they passed a dark, lone cell, Sanji spotted a dark shadow. He screeched to a halt and peered into the darkness. What he saw in the horrified him.

Through the dark, he could see the prisoner was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, feet just off the floor, gravity dragging his weight down and increasing the pressure at his arms. Blood dripped over his body, from wounds to the head and cuts over is chest. Sanji noticed the bruise forming at his jaw and eye, and he could hear the quiet, heavy intakes of breath as pain ran through his body.

Sanji stared in shock, and Nami crept next to him

"Sanji kun, what..." and then saw the figure for the first time. Hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide in surprise. This was not right at all

"Zoro..."

-.-.-

* * *

_Okay so now I've changed it. Still rushed, but I'm a bit happier. I like the pace, I didn't want to focus on one thing too much cause this is all happening at one and very quickly. Remember they are trying to be fast, I wanted it to show in the pace of text._

_So was it worth the wait? Such a wonderful balance of happy reunions and angsting. I love it. But I do think it feels a bit rushed, there is so much happening at once now!_

_Hope you all did too! Any reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	20. Free and Fighting

_I hope people are happier with the length of time between posts now! I am still unhappy with chapter 18, and it will get changed I'm just thinking of what to do with it! I found this chapter a bit easier and alough it is still a bit fast paced (wanted more fight action but I really don't like writing figt scences too much), so hopefully you'll all like it to. Thanks for all your opinions and reviews_

_Review Responses:_

_Jenelric: Luffy always kicks ass! Glad you liked it :)_

_Yusukes: Any fan of Zoro is a friend of mine, and we all love a bit of angsting now and again! :P Thanks_

_BeacuseIwasbored: You are too kind with your praise! Making me embarrassed. I really appreciated your input and totally agree, I just had such a hard time writing the last chapter I couldn't get it out, so I just wanted to get it out of the way and go back and make it better when I know what to do with it. I hope you are happy with the Nami/Sanji/Zoro conflict, I didn't really want them to be angry at eachother, and I personally see Zoro as quite a forgiving person depending on the circumstances. And I do feel that after listening to Robin he would have some idea of whats going on. Hes may not be smart, but he does have those crazy instincts!_

_SanturyuuZoro: Cliffhangers are just too much fun to write, as is the angst. But oh my god, please allow me to spaz a little bit, I love your stories! The ticking time bomb is so brilliant, I was estatic when I saw you had updated it, It's just so good! When I first began visiting The Weapon Snatching Bounty hunters was first posted, I really enjoyed the chapters so far - maybe you could finish that one day (if not I may have to pick it up! :P) And I love your TRC fic too (have you read the latest TRC chapter? Things are getting good!!) So thank you for your comments_

_Hitsu: lol torture is so bad it is good. One day, shall write drabbles that are pretty much just angst and torture and my current mental obession of unrequited love (I will write that down soon because the Zoro yaoi romance angst in my head is just TOO good) :P_

_Blu: I am always happy to hear from you! And will try and keep my updates prompt to avoid anymore fangirl spazzing related collapses! I'm glad you liked it even though it was a bit fast paced. I definately want to extend the JY meeting. Try not to spazz too much I do not want to be responsible for danger to your health :P_

_Wandering Swordsman: As if I would let Vegapunk hurt Luffy! Never! I always planned for Sanji & Nami to find Zoro, because I do imagine they would carry alot of guilt for what they did, so I'm happy you agree. _

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 19 - Free and fighting

Of all the people expected to see out of his cage, Roronoa Zoro never expected to see the two that currently stared through the bars.

Spitting some of the leftover blood in his mouth, he grunted and nodded in their general direction.

"…What are you doing here?"

Sanji found it rather incredulous that the man who was hanging beaten and bruised from the ceiling was managing to talk to them so casually, as if nothing had happened. Not one to be outdone, he acted equally as casual and rested on his heels, puffing a cigarette.

On the other hand, Nami was too appalled to even notice the lack of concern from either of the men. Instead she was focusing on the blood and burns and bruises that covered the hanging body, her stomach twisting in disgust.

"……" The redhead couldn't seem to find anything to say to Zoro, but after a pause she whispered to the cook next to her.

"Sanji-kun, the door. Quickly." She never took her eyes off the green haired man in the cell, and listened as Sanji rested the parcel he was carrying against the bars and began trying keys in the lock. The prisoner watched in silence as his friends began trying to help.

Not really knowing what else to say, from the middle of the room, Zoro growled

"Oi, stop looking at me, woman."

"…Are you okay Zoro?" She asked meekly.

A gleaming dark eye, surprisingly lucid through the blood and pain-filled haze glared at her

"Che, I'm just peachy"

Nami blushed at her obvious question, and Sanji tutted through his cigarette

"She was just worried about you, bastard."

There was a pause, as if Zoro didn't want to mention what they all were thinking. Some part of him thought it best to leave, but he decided to mention it anyway.

"You're worried _now_? What about when Robin started all this, what did you think would happen?"

As if the cells weren't painful enough to be in, the tension that followed those words made it near impossible to be the slightest bit comfortable. Any normal person would have run in terror at the heavy atmosphere.

"We didn't mean…she didn't tell us…oh, Zoro, I'm…I'm so sorry." Nami was practically in tears as she shook her head, trying not to look at the slave. "If we didn't help her, everything would've been fine, Luffy and you…you never would've been hurt…"

"Shut up." Zoro's deep, harsh voice broke through Nami's nervous rambling, startling her to stop. "Don't…You don't know...it probably would've happened anyway."

"But…"

"I don't want your pity, what's done is done."

Nami looked with a mix of guilt and great respect at her friend. She never expected such a response form him. Everything that they had done made her feel terrible, yet here he was brushing it off like nothing.

The swordsman himself was past anger. Sure, when he first got caught he resented the pair for a while. But then, he had spoken with Luffy and the bitch Robin, and he was sure something was going on. With that bastard Crocodile, it was only a matter of time before this happened, he realised that now.

After everything, he was just glad his friends had arrived to help him and the rubber boy. The look of horror on the girl's face; that was enough for him. No more apologies were necessary when the guilt on her features said it all.

Sanji finally managed to get the right key, and the door creaked open. He tentatively walked towards his friend, grimacing as he viewed the damage to his body up close. While trying his best to look unconcerned, he nodded at Zoro and muttered

"You gonna be able to walk when I get you down? Don't want you slowing us down."

"Che, like I'd ever be slower than you, shit-cook." Only the pair could understand the hidden concern in their exchange. The hate between them relented when Sanji reached behind him and brought out a package. The three objects inside it made Zoro's rigid frame get even tenser

"Thought they might come in useful" Sanji smirked as he produced the swords, and Zoro's face became a combination of longing and frustration. He never took his eyes off them as he became more serious than ever.

"Give them to me." It was a demand. Not a question, but when discussing his precious swords, Zoro was never polite. Nami quickly came and helped Sanji undo the chains that held Zoro to the ceiling.

Another key in a lock, and the chain coiled to the floor, followed shortly after by the body of the beaten slave. Nami shrieked

"Zoro!" As he fell, Sanji caught and held him upright.

"Too weak to stand?" Zoro snorted and pushed the blonde away from him, grabbing his swords with a gently hand that no other object received from him. Showing perfect balance and stance, and not a hint of fatigue from the earlier treatment, he attached them to his hip.

"We need to find Luffy."

Swords back where they belong, Zoro stood tall, and the slave became the warrior he was born to be. One arm wresting on his swords and the demonic glint in his eyes, Zoro was ready for a fight. Nami and Sanji nodded and moved out the cell, directing them towards the sounds of battle.

Zoro followed, bringing out the sword that was singing to him the loudest. Sandai Keietsu shone as it was removed from its sheath, and the swordsman bathed in the laughter it made. He was out for blood just as much as it was, and he was happy to oblige it.

It didn't take long, thanks to Nami's directional skills, to find a large fight occurring in the front of the house. Slaves and guards were locked in battle, shouting for freedom.

The three newcomers spotted some of their friends in the fray, Johnny and Yosaku knocking out two particularly big guards, and Ussop ran by screaming as a man chased him with a club. He saw them arrive and shouted as he ran past

"ZoroNamiSanjiquicklyhelphe'sgottaclub Ah! Ha! Beat that monster; the great Ussop-sama will always win! Ah, Zoro, you're okay!" The mini-battle won, Ussop waved over at them and smiled "Come on, the slaves are revolting!"

Without a word uttered, they looked at each other and jumped into action.

--

While the fight was heightening outside, the one who started it all was running inside the house in confusion

"Oiiii, come back here! Where are you!!!"

Luffy had chased a particularly vicious guard inside, and had promptly lost him. So he kept running, beating up anyone who stood in his way.

While this did cause many guards to be beaten unconscious, it also made the rubber boy very, very lost. As he ran, he suddenly noticed he had no idea where he was, so he slowed to a halt and turned his head around

"Naaa…where am I? How'd I get here? Ah! The fight!" One hand on Hat, Luffy looked up and down the corridor as if expecting to find the fight just there waiting for him. Upon remembering his purpose in the house, Luffy set off for the guard again, storming through doors in search for the elusive battle.

As he ran off into the rooms, Luffy neglected to look behind him, where huge windows displayed the fight playing out beneath him. But that was typical for the straw hat, never paying attention.

Ten minutes later, Luffy had barged into twelve different rooms, and found nothing but very expensive treasures.

The thirteenth room however, housed the prize at the end of the hunt.

Crocodile was watching the mayhem below with a mixed expression of amusement and anger. When the door slammed open, he turned as if he were awaiting the person who stood in its frame.

"So you managed to get out, Mr Redhair? Dr Vegapunk will be upset."

Luffy didn't even catch the joking tone in Crocodile's voice, he only had the single minded thought to pummel the guy senseless.

"You!! I'm gonna beat you up!" Luffy rushed at Crocodile, fists drawn back for the initial punch. The older man slipped aside, effortlessly avoiding the attacker and chuckled

"Is that so? Well, I'd like to see you try"

The fur coat covering Crocodile's body fluttered in the air and he turned into an attacking position as silence descended upon the room.

The pair ran at eachother, and the battle began.

Below the fight between the two devil fruit users, another much larger fight was continuing.

Nami was using a staff to club some of the weaker guards, and some were falling for her innocent female trick. Closer watchers could also see the redhead pick up any cash that may have fallen from the unconscious guards.

Johnny and Yosaku were tag-teaming to beat a group of guards. The message sent, they were ambushed shortly after. However years of close friendship were making them an unbeatable team, and many were falling to their crazy fighting style.

Ussop was standing sheltered from the main battle, furiously aiming and shooting pellets into the mouths of many guards. Revellers didn't even notice the danger they were in as guards loomed behind, only got confused when they heard screams and saw men clutch their throats.

Sanji was kicking up a storm, a circle of guards lay around him, bumps the size of tennis balls where they cook's foot had connected with their body. Despite this, Sanji looked cool and collected, still smoking as he twirled on his hands. Only close friends would notice the concern on his features as he noted some of his friends weren't in this battlefield.

Zoro wasn't even thinking, his mind fallen into a blissful state of clear that came with his swords. He moved with instinct, thoughts of childhood running in the back of his mind. Fewer guards were approaching him now, put off by the giant group of bleeding bodies scattered around him. Absentmindedly, Zoro found himself looking up at the house, and at the silhouettes struggling at the window.

He knew that hook…and he knew that hat…

Anger and Bloodlust heightened, Roronoa Zoro, the Demon from the South, ran up the steps into the house, to hunt for his key prey.

--

While every guard fought for their lives outside, a key member of Crocodile's employees drifted slyly around the house.

Robin has seen the fight begin, saw her friends and was amazed to see both Luffy and Zoro free. She was a smart woman, used to using people for protection and survival, and she could see when she was on the wrong side.

But something felt different this time. She noted it as she walked through the silent house, gathering the belongings she would need to escape. This time, she wasn't on the wrong side because they were the weakest,

She was on the wrong side because she needed to be with her friends on the other side.#The kids had gotten in, all her closed off attitude just didn't work. The rubber boy stood firmest in her heart, smiling at her without a care in the world, while locking in that awful cage.

The cage, that stumbled Robin's mind back to Vegapunk, and a familiar disgust followed. How she despised him, and always stayed well out of the way when he visited Crocodile. It would turn her stomach to smile and bow at him, knowing all he put her through.

Robin turned the corner, heading to the final belongings she needed to gather before leaving. A crash and wail that affronted her was surprising, to say the least.

For some reason, Chopper was running through the house, in a form that made him look very reindeer-ish (standing on four legs and everything). The figure behind the adorable animal made her blood run cold.

Vegapunk had a fascinated glint in his eye as he looked at the devil fruit deer. What an excellent specimen the little doctor could be.

Chopper noticed Robin and screamed

"Robin help me!" Hiding behind her, he shook in fear at the doctor who stood facing her, scalpel in hand. Robin briefly noticed the blood that ran down the knife, and how it matched the wound on the reindeer's stomach.

"Dr Vegapunk, may I help you?" Nobody could ever say Robin lacked manners, even during the most hate filled question she ever gave. Chopper clutched her leg, and she could feel his body trembling in fear. Vegapunk laughed politely

"A unique creature! Pass it here, so I can examine it."

Chopper squealed, and Robin's eyes shadowed.

Everything unravelled in her mind, the fear in her friend's voice below her, the sad expression on Luffy's face in the cage, the glare of Zoro in the boat, the gaping gazes of Sanji, Ussop and Nami at the restaurant, and the horrible, horrible pain that followed her life.

And it was all down to this one man.

Raising her arms, Robin stared at the doctor unflinching. Before he knew it, she had his back bent in a choke hold.

Robin thought of her escape, and then she thought of her friends.

And she decided she would make the cause of all the problems pay, with the sickening crack of a back breaking.

Nico Robin would suffer no more.

--

Luffy was breathing heavily as he stood haphazardly. Blood dripped out of a cut on his face, as well as injuries to his arms and torso. But his eyes were darkened angrily as his stared at his opponent.

Crocodile was barely even ruffled, looking as calm and amused as ever. The only thing that seemed to bother him, was the fact so few of his attacks were landing on the stupid kid.

"You fight okay for an idiot, boy." Crocodile taunted, and Luffy rushed at him again.

A swing of his hook, and a fresh cut on the stomach "pity you've become so predicatable."

Luffy rolled back, crashing heavily into the wall. Spluttering, he heaved himself back up, muttering

"Shut up. I'll make you pay for what you did."

But her could threat no more, as Crocodile was suddenly infront of him, with his fist buried in Luffy's stomach. The boy was lifted from his feet with the force, and hung off the man's only hand.

"….How…" was all her rubber boy could cough out, but Crocodile knew the rest.

"Easy. I have a devil power as well."

Luffy was flung across the length of the room, but before he collided with the wall he met the fist again as it materialized in front of him. He crashed into the floor and groaned.

He was losing Badly.

Crocodile stood above him with his self-satisfied smirk, watching his opponent struggle to get up. He didn't notice the door slam open before it was too late.

Zoro had run as fast as he could to find them, but it was taking too long. But he heard the crash, and knew that they must've been making that noise. So, he spured himself on, and had managed to burst in the room just in time.

He had never, _ever_ have expected to have seen that.

Luffy looked beaten, dejected, as if he had already lost. And Crocodile looked victorious, ready to cast the final blow.

The slam of the door alerted owner to slave, and the pair stared at eachother. Not movement or noise was made, until Luffy groaned quietly. The pair stared down at him before locking eyes again, and all intentions were realised.

No way Zoro was going to let this man kill his best friend.

The green hair launched himself across the room, ignoring the aching body's protests as he reached his Luffy. Crocodile began moving also, the large hook glinting as he raised it above his head, poised to pierce the slim, rubber chest.

But Crocodile was a bit slower off the mark.

The hook fell, the slave ran, and the room stilled after the disturbing sound of the metal thrusting through flesh.

Zoro crouched over his friend, looking up at his owner as the huge hook protruded into the centre of his chest. He coughed and blood flecked onto Crocodile's arm, but he managed to almost grin as he spat out the words.

"I won't let you hurt him."

-.-.-

* * *

_I am finding i harder and harder to think of chapter titles! This one isn't too great but it'll do, it explains what's happening in the chapter._

_Yay for fighting Zoro! He is just too awesome with his crazy self sacrificing nature! But it seems so typically Zoro to protect Luffy, ne?_

_I realy wanted to explore the rebellion a but more, but it really didn't seem that important._

_Robin's fight seems fast and with very little dialouge, which I just wanted to explain. Robin's DF ability lets her be more an assassin than a warrior, as we all know. So that entire scene I would have imagined lasting only a few minutes, and there wasn't any fight because Vegapunk wouldn't fight. (Not sure if anyone noticed, but I'm trying to keep him as enigmatic as possible. He just seems like too great a character to Oda's OP world to make him into something he's not. So I'm just keeping the mystery there). The lack of dialouge was beacuse I imagine Robin would be busy thinking, as she is always wont to do. So the paragraph is almost a description of her internal thoughts and the consequences of them. I'm not sure if it came across in the story so I just wanted to explain that to you all. But I am so glad she has finally seen the light and protected her friend (ANYONE would protect Chopper though, he is too kawaii!)_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	21. Ends

_Greetings all! Another chapter for you! I took a large amount of sadistic pleasure in the last chapter ending, but you all know by know how much I love the cliffhangers :P_

_Thanks for all my lovely reviews_

_Review Responses:_

_Jenelric: Robin is awesome! I'm so glad she helped, she just needed time to see the truth in Luffy's words. Please don't attack me for hurting Zoro, it almost made me cry too T.T_

_BecauseIwasBored: Lol I fear for my safety now! Thanks for the thought on the Sanji/Nami/Zoro thing, I'm glad Im not the only person who thinks that way. And yea, Zoro is straghtforwardly dumb, how about that? :P_

_Santoryouu: I love the evil cliffhangers :D mwah ha ha ha_

_Yusukes: Thanks! I was gonna make Luffy take the hit, but the I would've had to make Zoro fight him or Vegapunk and that wouldn't have been anywhere near as poigniant or amazingly kickass, so thats why I gave it to Zoro!_

_DeathlyFlames: Thank you so much! I am aware of the touchiness of the subject, but I hope I've managed to make it fantastical enough so not to offend anyone. I'm glad you like it so._

_Blu: Oh gosh Blu I actually love you. Your response makes me so happy :D_

_Zoro didn't have enough time to block! He wasn't thinking straight, that's what Luffy does to him! :D:D As for names, thanks but I'm okay. I have decided though that my next fic will have fairly simplistic titles, and the one after that too! :P I know what you mean about the rebellion, I'm just trying to figure out what it is it needs. The same with Robin's fight too, in te near future I will do a major re-edit and fix those minor indescretions._

_The prospect of Oda's vegapunk both excites and intimidates me. No way I could even attempt to make him my own in anyway,_

_Cosa Nostra is on a break for a few weeks, I'm just thinking where to go with it (I have the middle and end but I need a chapter to link them! lol)_

_Don't get too hyped up before reading this - I fear you may explode ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 20 - Ends

Many times in his life, Zoro had felt pain. Torment, torture, these things followed him like shadows.

Normally, he felt weak and downtrodden by such treatment.

But never had pain felt so justified.

He could feel the hook, permeating deep in his chest. Man, it stung like a bitch, but no way in hell he'd cry about it. There were more pressing matters at hand than a bit of a blinding stinging sensation.

Crocodile looked startled, surprised to find that person at the end of his hook instead of that stupid rubber kid. But this was just as fun. He smirked and slowly raised the limb that protruded from his slave's body, painfully dragging the man to his feet.

Zoro hitched his breath and hissed as he rose

"Tch…"

"Painful, Roronoa?" Crocodile's laugh boomed across the room. "Is it worth it, all this pain, just for _him_?"

Crocodile motioned at the boy lying on the floor, who was oblivious to the whole situation. Zoro looked at the unconscious face as a cough fought its way out of his blood filled mouth.

The businessman took his silence as defeat, and continued

"To think, you go through all this, and what good will it do?"

A cry fell from Zoro's lips as the sadistic slaveowner twisted the hook inside of him. Blood dripped down his chest, splashing onto the floor near Luffy's face.

Crocodile sneered and dragged Zoro closer to him, listening to his gasping breaths.

"You go this far to help him? And yet you will die, and then no one will be around to protect him."

Zoro growled in frustration, the words rang true.

"Don't fret Roronoa; I'll be sure to make his death slow and painful. He can thank you in hell."

Crocodile's taunts buried their way into Zoro's mind. Crocodile will kill him, and then Luffy would be left to suffer alone at him hands. And it was all his fault, just like it was with Her.

But then Zoro remembered. This was Luffy, and the kid had an impossible fate. He remembered their meeting, the impossible grin and straw hat, like the kid could take on the world in his sandals. And take on he did, and saved Zoro from certain doom and showed a whole new life to him. With friends, nakama who cared for him.

No way in hell that Luffy would fail.

Not when he had nakama who believed in him.

Despite everything, Zoro raised his head and stared Crocodile defiantly in the eye.

"Che, even if I die, he'll still beat you. Luffy will not fail."

The trust in Zoro's voice and the spark in his eyes angered Crocodile, and his smirk twisted into an ugly frown.

"NO ONE can defeat me!"

He seethed, and Zoro felt the movement in his chest before anything happened.

Crocodile roared and threw his arm away, flinging Zoro off his hook and crashing into the wall. Windows around him cracked as the wall fell beneath him.

Zoro didn't even register the impact, already falling into unconscious. He could feel the air around him, and a silence that descended as his body shifted through the broken wall and towards the floor outside.

The final thing he registered before sweet, blessed unconscious took him, was a familiar voice screaming

"ZORO!!!"

--

Luffy couldn't quite remember why he passed out, only remembers the hard punches of Crocodile. He felt blood warm on his body and the heavy feeling of tiredness in his arms. But something else was missing, he was forgetting something important.

He could her something drip near his face, and could hear muffled voices above him.

What was it he was forgetting?

The rubber boy thought hard, remembering the fight. Crocodile was sand; every punch went right through him. He was losing, badly.

He remembered falling, remembered waiting for a hook. Then unconscious came, but not death.

What else was it?

The voices made more sense, and one sounded so familiar…so important. Ignoring the protest his body sent him, Luffy decided it was best to get up and find what he was forgetting.

He opened his eyes, and saw the thing dripping near him was blood.

Looking up in confused fear, Luffy saw the thing he was forgetting.

From his angle on the floor, he could see Zoro and Crocodile close, the arm going towards his friend and the blood dripping on the floor. He heard Zoro's voice and then Crocodile's angry roar.

He didn't believe when he saw the hook rip from his swordsman friend, and the blood shower after him as he drove into the wall.

He saw it, but he didn't believe it.

Pure white hot rage filled Luffy, and he didn't even recognise what he was doing as he saw green hair fall outside

"ZORO!!!"

Luffy was on his feet, shouting hoarsely at the empty space his friend previously occupied before he even realised it.

--

Crocodile was surprised, to say the least.

"So, you are back among us, Mr Redhair? Just in time it seems, to see the demise of your friend."

Luffy didn't even look like he heard, still staring at the Zoroless gap. His head was spinning in confusion.

"...Took my hit just to protect you, stupid Southerner. He should've realised it was pointless, I'll kill you anyway."

The pieces were fitting in Luffy's head. He remembered the cold floor as his tired body hit it, the sound of defeat as Crocodile brought the hook down.

And the heavy weight pushing him to the ground, just before sleep took him.

With a dull roar, everything clicked into pace in the boy's head. And his mind went blank with rage.

The elder man look ruffled, his hair starting to fall out of place as he grinned at his opponent. Luffy slowly turned, eyes shadowed in anger as he screamed at him

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The elder man didn't expect the speed in Luffy's attack, and was hit square in the stomach. He noticed how the blood covered fist didn't break through his sand, especially as bore into his body.

"Gah!" He choked out, taking a step back. Luffy's expression was pure rage as he ploughed him rubber fist into the sandman's jaw, sending him flying.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NAKAMA!"

Crocodile barely had enough time to regain his balance before a barrage of rubber fists sent his toppling back once again. Enraged, he flung a sand made wave, sharp as a knife, towards the boy who barely sidestepped.

Luffy was too busy concentrating on the sand he about forgot the body before he was punched again. He noticed the manic expression on Crocodile's face, as well as the heaves for breath.

Clearly he wasn't too used to being hit.

The sand formed a scythe which threatened to tear Luffy in half, but he dodged quickly and swung a leg around to hit back. He quickly drew it back as Crocodile's sand weapon attempted to cut it off.

This fight was close.

The pair continued the assault for some time, Luffy landed many good solid blows in between Crocodile's attacks, and Crocodile himself had managed to slash him a few times with his hook.

The stood at a stand off, panting and dripping with blood. Luffy was struggling to stay conscious, the previous cut going a bit too deep and leaking a bit too much blood for him to take.

But Crocodile was wobbling, a few too many hits to the jaw taking their toll. He spat out a tooth and chuckled

"And how would this help your friend, hmm? Even after all this, I'll still win, I'll rule this country." Luffy scowled

"You'll never understand, without Nakama what can you do? I'll do it for Zoro; people will see what a horrible man you really are."

They ran forward, Luffy began to draw his fists back, rubber stretching them as a giant sand sword formed from Crocodile's arm.

The fists launched first, and Crocodile was a bit too late to notice it.

"I'm gonna make sure of it."

Luffy's fist flew at the speed of a bullet, both connecting with Crocodile's chest simultaneously and driving him out of the full window. The glass shattered and he soared into the air.

The fight outside slowed and halted as the man shadowed the sunlight and landed in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by slaves, guards and the odd duck.

He was out for the count, even the simplest person could see.

With the joyous knowledge of winning, Luffy fell to the floor in unconscious victory.

--

The slaves had been overpowering the guards, slowly gaining the upper hand. Many lay on the ground, both guards and slaves fallen in their plight, but the battle raged on.

Nami and Chopper were working together to bring down a big group of guards. The large gorilla-like form of the reindeer's was effectively terrifying many, who didn't notice Nami's staff connect with their heads (and more delicate parts).

Ussop was firing anything he could find, now out of homemade pellets. A nasty cut bled just above his hairline, and his nose was broken. But his trusty hammer had taken care of the guard that did it.

Robin had rushed from the house with her furry companion singing her praises. The kind words warmed her heart, and she realised something she knew all along.

She should have stayed with her nakama.

With a renewed sense of purpose, she calmly walked through the crowd of fighters, calmly lifting her arms and letting her devil fruit take care of the rest. And with the placid expression, she took out a quarter of the guards single handed.

She smiled, a real genuine smile, when she saw her nakama grinning at her, and the weight of Luffy's words earlier hit her.

Her nakama had never stopped trusting her. And she would never stop trusting them, ever again.

Johnny and Yosaku were struggling, having picked on a group a bit too large for them to handle in their injured state. They were surprised, to say the least, when the guards all fell after disembodied hands broke all their necks. Spinning around, they saw the figure of Nico Robin, smiling politely at them.

"Please allow me to assist you, slave-san"

The pair looked at each other and grinned, before the three dove back into the fray.

Sanji was battling the head guard, a big, angry man with a heavy club. He had heard him laugh angry taunts about Zoro earlier, and it got him riled up.

Only he was allowed to talk about the Marimo that way.

The cook saw Zoro fall, but was too shocked to do anything about it. Then this idiot got all annoying so Sanji knew he'd have to take care of this bastard instead.

Sanji spun on his hands, and his heel took the head guard to the floor. He stood just in time to see a big, fur coated figure crash into the courtyard.

What the fuck?

Sanji looked up to see a straw hat flutter to the floor inside, and laughed to himself.

"Luffy, heh, that shithead went and did it."

As slaves poked the unconscious body, and guards fled at the fall of their boss, Sanji nodded to Ussop, Nami and Chopper. The reindeer ran towards the rubble near the house while the other three fled to find their rubber idiot.

Slaves shouted and cried tears of joy – they were free.

--

Ussop was amazed at the pristine condition of the house after the madness outside; it still seemed perfect as if the slaves were afraid of damaging it.

He, and Sanji and Nami, were running down corridors trying to gain some idea of where they were in the house, and how it related to where they were outside and where Crocodile had flown from.

All were too afraid to talk as they ran, terrified that something might remind them of Luffy, and if he were still okay.

Still alive.

Nami was sure they had found the place they were looking for. A huge ballroom stood before them, well, stood was the wrong word. More like slowly fell before them.

Smashed windows let sunlight stream in, highlighting the rubble and dust and flecks of blood.

And the small, slim body of Monkey D Luffy collapsed on the floor.

The hearts consecutively sank. Nami whispered as they ran over

"No…Luffy…"

She knelt next to him, tears in her eyes as she looked between her friends and the unconscious boy.

"Is he?...I mean, he couldn't be…de…"

Her sentence was broken by an inhumanly loud stomach gurgling

"Naaaaaaa!! I'm hungry! Meat!"

Nami deadpanned, and an angry, shaking fist collided with the back of Luffy's head.

"BAKA!! Don't scare me like that!" Behind her, Ussop shouted

"Luffy, you're okay!"

"Che, stupid kid." Sanji grinned around the cigarette in his mouth and helped pull Luffy off the ground. Once he did, the rubber boy lost all fatigue and shouted

"Sanji, feed me!"

"There's no food yet Luffy. You'll have to wait."

Luffy pouted at Sanji as Nami checked his cuts over.

"Are you okay to move Luffy?" He turned and grinned at her

"Of course! I'm fine! Ah, you're bleeding Nami!"

"Baka! So are you!" Nami forgot all previous concern as the rubber boy began instantly annoying her again.

"We fought the guards Luffy! We helped free all the slaves!" Ussop jumped for joy as he explained the injures the three of them carried.

"That's great! Now Zoro's free!..." Luffy's face fell as he slowly remembered his swordsman friend, and he suddenly sprung up and ran out.

"Zoro!"

Sanji ran after him quickly, making sure he didn't get lost, while Nami and Ussop shared a concerned look before setting off to find them.

They weren't sure it was a good idea for Luffy to find the former slave quite yet.

--

They had found their way outside again rather quickly. Slaves were celebrating, some dancing, some cheering, others crying, and many simply looking lost.

As happy a sight it was, Luffy wasn't looking for it.

He saw a pink hat near a pile of rubble, and somehow knew that was where to go.

A group gathered around the rubble, it wasn't until Luffy neared did he realise they were all his friends.

He observed Robin with a huge grin, glad to see she was a trustworthy nakama after all (not that he ever doubted it). She was a bit dirty and dusty, but not a hair was out of place as she stood facing the arriving group.

Luffy didn't really notice the fact she wasn't smiling.

There were two guys Luffy had never seen before, sitting on the floor. They both looked pretty hurt, covered in dirt and blood and grime, and fresh bandages that must have come from Chopper. They looked like they'd funny, Luffy thought.

If it weren't for the fact they were hugging each other, bawling their eyes out.

He had found Chopper straight away, kneeling next to the rocks with bandages splayed out around him. The reindeer had turned as the four arrived, no doubt having hear them coming (his sensitive hearing and smell always amazed Luffy). His big eyes were wide as they approached, tears welling over his furry face.

Luffy knew that expression did not mean good things.

"Chopper?" Ussop asked quietly in concern.

The doctor didn't say anything, just hiccupped and gazed down at the rubble.

The dirty, bloody rubble.

The dirty, bloody, _green_ rubble.

"Zoro!"

Luffy ran over and froze as he surveyed the body next to Chopper.

Zoro didn't look good. The injures from his torture were still covering him, and they now mingled with the cuts and bruises the impact of the fall.

But the worse, by far, was his chest. The wound from the hook was grizzly, stretched open when he was flung across the room. Blood ran down his torso, gathering in the long scar that split it in two.

And Zoro wasn't moving.

Name choked out a sob, falling against Robin in grief. Ussop shook his head in disbelief, muttering nonsensical rejections of the scene before him. Sanji turned away, muttering curses at the Marimo who he could never express concern for.

Luffy simply fell, landing on his knees in front of his friend.

"He hasn't stirred since we found him. Oh Luffy, I don't know if I can…"

Chopper's high voice broke as fresh waves of tears fell. For the doctor to fail his injured friend was too much.

Luffy gently prodded the body, mumbling

"Zoro, wake up…"

His eyes never left the still figure, gently prodding the bloody chest. Chopper sniffed and watched him

"I beat up Crocodile for you, we can go home now, ne?"

Johnny and Yosaku both turned, still hugging, and looked over at the scene unfolding.

Luffy's pokes became more frequent.

"You're just hungry, right? I am too."

Nami lifted her head from Robin's shoulder as they both listened to Luffy's one sided conversation

Luffy was poking harder.

"Sanji's okay look – he's not stronger than you, is he?"

The chef twisted at the mention of his name, and stared wide eyed at the rubber boy.

"You're always sleeping! It's time to wake up now…"

Ussop bit his lip, gazing at Zoro and Luffy as he bent over him.

"Wake up Zoro…please…"

The group watching all though the same thing

'_Please…_'

Luffy pokes were becoming less and less frequent as time passed, as he began fearing the worst.

Naturally, he was surprised when a large, calloused hand rested on top of his

"Huh…Stopit Luffy, Imtryin t'sleep"

The deep growl seemed to fill the crew's minds with relief.

"Zoro! Shihihihi I knew you weren't dead!"

Luffy grinned as Zoro peered up at him and everybody else, all appearances of former distress vanished in an instant.

But, as hurt as he was, Zoro was no fool. He could hear the anxiousness in his friend's voice, the slight trembling of his touch.

Idiot, no point being worried.

"M'not gonna die, baka. Just need to sleep."

Luffy laughed out loud, the sound ringing across the courtyard.

Everyone was okay.

Everyone was free.

"Shihi, yosh, good idea Zoro."

And, with that, it was all over.

So the straw hat boy collapsed on top of his friend, snoring just as heavily.

--

Chopper and Ussop bandaged the heavily wounded pair as much as they could with limited supplies, and Nami, Sanji and Robin walked around helping hurt slaves.

The sun had begun to set, when a convoy from the capital could be seen on the horizon.

Reinforcements. Vivi was massively helpful, as always. As the cavalry neared it was easy to spot a concerned man with bright red hair in their throes.

The kings men arrested Crocodile, and learnt the whole story from those affected. They were all visibly shocked and appauled, and gave upmost sympathy to the former slaves.

Night fell, and for the slaves, celebrations began.

Because they were free, free from their tyrannical rule.

So they danced through the night, singing praises of their victory.

Though none of them realised how it happened, only those important nakama knew who started it all, who caused this monumental feat.

And those heroes who caused it slept peacefully, for there was nothing else to be done.

-.-.-

* * *

_Victory! Hehe I hope I managed to trick you with the near deaths there! Isn't it good to see the battle finally won!_

_I wan't to make the fights longer, but I'm raelly not very good at describing them. So maybe, one day I'll extend them. But for now, the're gonna have to stay like that._

_And this is where you're all gonna hate me...There is only ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!_

_Sadness :(_

_And to make it worse...I'm away for the weekend so you're gonna have to wait at least a week for it!_

_Sorry everyone!_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	22. Epilogue

_So I know I said youd have to wait, but I had free time and managed to write this, so here we are, with the final chapter!_

_Well, an eplilouge more than a chapter :P_

_Review Responses_

_Jenelric: Haha! I managed to fool you! :P Im sorry for putting you through that, but I had to! I wanted to keep Luffy's behaviour quite light, which is why I chose for the poking, because he wouldn't get all upset. I mean he would nevr think he was dead! So thats why he was lighthearted compared to the others, cause thats just Luffy_

_Blu: If you are alive with all the exploding, I'm glad you liked it. But to put me with Treestar, no way I'm that good!_

_Santoryyu: May only be one chater, but I still have other fics! So look on the bright side at least!_

_Deathlyflames: I'm so glad you feel Im inspiring you a bit with your fics, its fun to learn from other writers I think. My fangirl heart was going crazy as I wrote it, I almost wanted to let Zoro die but I just couldnt!_

_TheSwordsKeper: I didn't even realise it was his birthday! It was must've been fate! lol_

_Yusukes: lol thanks! :D I had to use something to let Luffy be able to hit Croc, and the blood was there, so youkno, it just worked!_

_Hitsu: It is sad isn't it? But I already have about 4 or 5 stories planned in my head, and Cosa Nostra has begun, so don't fear! Plenty more to be read!_

_BecauseIwasbored: It was a bit speedy huh? I did think so but I just didn't know how to pad it out. Thanks for the support though!_

_So *sniff* here's the final chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 21 - Epilogue

The uprising of Alabasta had fast become a thing of legend. Not only for the feat achieved by those slaves fighting, but for the events that followed.

Crocodile had been arrested almost instantly, the guards who came as per the princess' request were shocked and appalled at the conditions they found. Banadile Inc had crumbled overnight, and Crocodile was comfortable in Grand line's greatest prison. Dr Vegapunk shared his cell for his involvement, and devil fruit users rejoiced.

The arrest of two of the World's most powerful men brought intrigue to the rest of the world, and the story quickly went from amazing to historical thanks to the involvement of the Redhair family.

Shanks had been there with the guards thanks to the cryptic message sent by Vivi about his ship, and had somehow managed to make it to Alabasta in a record speed. He and Ben dealt directly with the imprisoned slaves at the house and learnt of their horrible treatment. Ben and the Redhair party were busy these days with relocating all the slaves comfortably into everyday society.

While Shanks was becoming a hero.

It had been months since the story came out, and Shanks was only just finishing his fight. But just like his son and his friends, he won.

He had abolished slavery.

A lengthy case was led; Shanks used evidence complied from Crocodile's to show the horrible treatment they received. And the huge amount of slaves who came forward with evidence was damming proof. So, a bill was passed to banish it.

Slaves had been celebrating across the world for days.

The city of Rouge Town was equally as jubilant, being the location of the monumental feat. Many slaves had fled the area of thei tyranny, and others had settled into homes in the city. The Mikan farm was noted for providing homes for them on site, and now was employing many of their former slaves to work on the farm. Many would claim the oranges tasted sweeter than ever now, and thanked the owner's daughter for suggesting the idea.

Said daughter became a celebrity.

When the news came out of the revolt, the startling fact was that five wealthy members of Rouge Town society were also involved. They had now been named as instigators of the movement, and slaves and everyone else besides spoke their names with awe.

The group themselves just carried on as normal.

Zoro was still taking his time to recover properly. The rapid patch-up on the scene was excellent, doctors would exclaim, but the extent of his injuries was alarming. Cuts were stitched, broken bones set and lots of bed rest ordered to help him on the mend. So he spent great amounts of time with Luffy, the pair sleeping off the heavy wounds they recieved.

The swordsman himself became a reluctant celebrity due to the events. As soon as the Going Merry returned to Rouge Town, Luffy had loudly (and happily) exclaimed they went to save the green-haired man, which quickly brought him to their attention. Despite hiding away in the Redhair home to recover, Zoro was forced to give evidence at the trial. Along with Johnny and Yosaku, they stood and gave their testimonies. The three were hugely uncomfortable in telling the world about their horrible pasts, but it worked in showing the bad treatment slaves recieved frist hand. When Zoro showed the scars he has gotten at the hands of his owners, the decision was made.

So now, Zoro got strange looks as he walked down the street. Not for who he is, like before, but for what he's helped accomplish.

And everyone else did too, so when the crew all met up as usual for lunch at the Baratie, a spectacle occurred. But then again, some would say the rubber boy's eating habits were a spectacle in itself.

Sanji laid out the large table in the centre of the room, fit for nine people, and had it decorated with some food before his friends even arrived.

The redhead would always arrive first, always looking happier now after the honest work she helped organise at the farm. She would sit next to Sanji and the pair would talk politely.

Nico Robin would always be next, causing a bit of surprise to any who saw her. The mysterious beauty was as infamous as Zoro for her contribution to Crocodile's behaviour. But she admitted all she had done to the public, and her cooperation had provided a huge help for the Redhairs. She would sit the other side of Sanji sipping coffee and listening to the conversation, occasionally discussing what she has been up to, teaching at the university.

It would be another hour, and the snacks laid out would be eaten, before anyone else would arrive. Ussop and Chopper and Johnny and Yosaku would always arrive at the same time, in a cloud of shouts and cheers and fights and laughter. The two slaves currently stayed with Ussop (who they had grown quite attached to), and were always playing with the two. They would all crash into the table, making Sanji shout at them for being noisy as he went to get more food. The atmosphere would lighten when the clowns arrived, and everyone in the restaurant would feel their spirits lift when watching Ussop and Chopper dance on the table.

Finally, a roar would echo up the street, and the door would bang open with the force of a hurricane.

Monkey D Luffy would stand there, whining for meat and how he's hungry, and that he wants Sanji to feed him now. The chef would be mad, but before he could kick the rubber head, a large tanned fist would pound the back of it as Roronoa Zoro would appear behind his best friend.

With mumbled complaints of how they would've been able to eat sooner if Luffy hadn't made them late, the former slave would drag his friend across the floor, swords at his hip clinking as he walked.

Luffy would jump at the table and begin inhaling food, and madness would descend.

Zoro would sit as removed as possible, drinking his rum and watching his friends, old and new having fun together. Things were still hard for him, the wounds still ached, and he could still her owners and guards and Her.

But when he saw Luffy shouting at Sanji for meant, and the chef kicking him in the head for staling Nami's food, and the women talking about how useless their friends were while Johnny and Yosaku leant on each other and fell to the floor laughing at Ussop and Chopper's Sanji impressions, he knew

Sure, he'd suffered, been through enough pain for many lifetimes.

But he paid the price, and what he got in return made everything worthwhile.

Zoro scowled at his friends as he was berated for his drinking habits, and insulted those friends back. But anyone who knew him could tell you, they'd never seen him so happy.

-.-.-

* * *

_So we have reached the end! I was going to write another full chapter but I realised I had said everything I'd wanted to. All was left was just sum things up, and I thought I'd end with an Epilouge as I started with a Prolouge!_

_Quite understated for an ending but its how I like to finish things!_

_Thank you all so much for reading, especially those who have been with me and PoF from the beginning. Your constant support has been such an insperation for me._

_Thank you to my reviewers, who have helped me in more ways than they can ever comprehend._

_As always, thanks for reading, and please come back soon to read my future fics_

_Pamplemoose_


End file.
